Country Girl at Heart
by BattleshipTorres
Summary: What happens when the PBR comes to Seattle, bringing Ortho God Callie Torres, and country girl Arizona Robbins face to face? AU First fic, play nice please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: This is my first Fan Fic, though I have read plenty. Please be gentle. I have a lot of this story already written, so hopefully updates will come fast! Enjoy

AN2: I have been to ONE, count it, ONE PBR event. In no way am I an expert. Anything inaccurate I take literary license. Thanks!

Callies POV

Pain…that's all I feel. Someone is playing the drums behind my eyes. And not well, its like a toddler with a spoon clanking on pots. This has got to be the worst hangover headache in the history of alcohol consumption. Lights burn into my corneas like I'm starring directly at the sun. Every word someone so much as whispers is like nails on a chalk board. _Ugh….when will I learn._ I don't remember alot….ok, most of last night. I remember leaving work and instead of going home to my empty apartment, I steer to Joe's instead. I remember there was music. I remember there was tequila….lots of tequila.

Cut to….coming into consciousness on a bathroom floor. Is it my bathroom floor? I didn't care as long as I was within arms reach of a toilet.

"TORRES!"

White hot pain flashes in front of my closed eyes. "Jeeesssuussssss" I whisper. I know that voice, it strikes fear in the heart of most, usually I am immune but right now, I am at her mercy.

The bathroom door flies open and there stands one Miranda Bailey, 5 feet of whirling sarcasm and attitude. I usually love it, watching her reduce know-it-all interns and residents to piles of whimpering putty, but right now I'd give anything to be out from under her glare.

"Bailey?" I ask, because I don't know what else to say.

"No, its Mary-freakin-Poppins."

"Bailey, I am begging you…" I start.

"I don't want to hear it, you got yourself in this mess. I'm just here to make sure you're still amongst the living."

"Why do you care?" I am thoroughly getting pissed off. I just want silence and darkness right now, and she's screaming at me. …Ok, not screaming, but anything above breathing right now is too loud for me.

"I don't, what I do care about is having to explain to the police how I, a doctor, allowed another doctor to die of alcohol poisoning on my bathroom floor."

"You're floor? Why am I here?" Now I am thoroughly confused.

"Because you were going home with someone last night, and I'd be damned if you were gonna go home with some stranger, wake up sans clothes and have no recollection of what you just did. At least this way you wouldn't compound the bad decisions tequila seems to impart upon you." …Aww, she does care.

I attempt to get up, but its slow moving. I hear Bailey outside the bathroom mumbling something about not having enough babies already.

"….residents and interns cutting them selves open. Got a child of my own that I don't spend enough time with. Now a grown ass women drinking her body weight in liquor." Then she turns back into the bathroom and says "Get yourself cleaned up, take a shower, whatever you need to do but I'm leaving for the hospital in 30. I suggest you be ready because it's a long walk."

At seeing the condition of my hangover, she adds "Maybe you should come in and set yourself up some fluids and a banana bag. Couldn't hurt none." With that she leaves me standing, rather unsteadily, in the bathroom.

Three hours later, I am able to function somewhat normally. _Maybe I should just keep a stock of fluids and banana bags in my apartment…._ Until a nurse clumsily drops the charts she is carrying, making a very unpleasant noise causing me to halt mid stride and cringe as pain shoots across my brain. _Or maybe I should stop drinking…there's a novel idea Torres!_

I wasn't scheduled to work today, but I'm here and I have nothing else to do. These days I find that keeping busy is the best way to keep from thinking about it…the "incident" as it is now called by the hospital gossip highway, also known as nurses. Something about the procedure of setting and casting bones is relaxing, hypnotic. It calms me, and right now, I need all the calm I can get. Because I was not suppose to work today, I have no surgeries scheduled which is fine since I'm still not at 100%, so instead I decide to troll the ER for the everyday broken arm and leg. Armed with the strong and very nasty tasting hospital coffee, I turn towards the pit and hope for an eventful day….but not too eventful.

Arizona's POV

Pain…that's all I feel. And I've felt pain before, but this, this is bad. But I've been here before, and I know the drill. It comes with the profession, its part of the job description. When you work around large animals, you expect to get kicked or bit or stepped on. But you see, I take it a step further. I don't just work with animals. I ride them, bulls specifically. And I'm damn good at it. So when I was flying through the air earlier today, it wasn't anything new. I've been bucked plenty of times. But this time my landing was less the graceful. First I see sky, then quickly I see dirt, hear a pop, and feel blinding pain in my left shoulder. Yep, ouch. That hurt.

Which is why I am sitting in this ER waiting room. Waiting, and waiting, and waiting….. I curse every person that comes in on a stretcher because that's another person who got to jump the line. Then I curse myself for being so petty, those people are really hurt. I'm not a mean person, just when I am in pain I get cranky…the amount of pain and the level of crankiness seem to have an exponential relationship.

The guy next to me keeps bouncing his knee. I've tried to ignore it. _Deep breaths….just ignore it. Think nice thoughts. Ok….yea, nice thoughts. Ummm donuts, yum! Ok, rainbows and…crap! _"Jesus MARK! STOP! I swear to god if you can't sit still I will rope you like a calf!"

Mark Sloan, my agent. He tries to be a good guy. Ok, he is a good guy, and he's the best agent in the biz but sometimes he can come on alittle heavy. "Damn Blondie, what's got your horns in a holster?"

Just as I'm about to shoot back at him a nurse comes around the corner and calls "Arizona Robbins?"

I jump up "Thank god!...oh I'm mean, that's me."

"Want me-" Mark starts

I cut in before he can go on "No, I don't need someone to hold my hand. Stay here, and try not to drool as you ogle the nurses." He just smirks in response.

An hour later and I am still waiting…just in a different, albeit more comfortable spot. I've filled out all the paperwork, you know the usual. Name, address, birthdate, ssn, what I plan to name my first born…all that crap. I've had my x-ray and now I wait. And wait.

AN3: So, what you think? Should I keep going? AZ and Callie meet next chapter, yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Callie's POV

It's been the usual for the last hour or so in the pit. Lacerations needing sutured. Broken noses needing set. Fingers splinted up. No biggy. I head back to the ER desk to find another chart to take. When I get there, there is a tall, admittedly good looking guy, who is very obviously flirting with the nurse running the desk.

"Excuse me sir, medical personnel only."

"Right, sorry ma'am." He says to me, and then he turns to the nurse, puts on this ridiculously cheesy grin "Call me." And heads back to the waiting area.

_Ma'am? Do I look that bad?_ "Julie…." I wait for a response, but the nurse is starring at the retreating guy's ass. "Julie!" _Ow…my head._

"Doctor Torres! Sorry, umm…what?" She asks, obviously being just pulled from a very naughty day dream she had just been having.

"Got anything for me?"

"Uh…." Still flustered, she looks around the desk for something to give me. "Oh yea, these just came back. They are for trauma 3."

I take the chart and hold up the x-rays to see what I'm dealing with. Simple shoulder dislocation. _Nice!_ "Alright, thanks Julie." And I leave the nurse to her daydreams.

I reach trauma 3 and stop. This woman sitting on the bed is wearing a red and blue plaid button up, well worn jeans, and a pair of work boots. Something about this blonde, she's rough looking. But in a feminine way. She wears her hair back in a loose ponytail, her boots and jeans have dirt on them, almost like she has been rolling around in it. Then it hits me…she's hot, like ridiculously hot! I shake my head, trying to physically clear the thoughts from my mind. "Umm…Arizona Robbins?"

Her head snaps up "Yes." _Wow…those eyes._

"Hi, I'm Dr. Torres." I extend my hand, and she takes it. _Firm grip. Confidence, good sign. _"I'll be fixing that shoulder of yours today."

She smiles, "Awesome." _Dimples…like she needs the help._ I chuckle.

"Awesome?...O-kay. So it looks like a simple dislocation of the left shoulder. I should be able to reduce it no problem. But I want to do an examination before; see if any damage has been done that didn't show up on the x-rays." I smile, and wait for an ok.

"Do what ya gotta do, Doc." Another dimpled smile.

I make my way to her left side and exam her shoulder. One hand on her upper arm and the other working around the injured area, I can tell she is athletic. Very nice definition. _No, bad thoughts. Ok, very very nice thoughts, but still…bad thoughts. Small talk, yeah… try some small talk…_ "So….you from around here?" _Yea, great work Torres. Small talk that just happens to be the worst pickup line ever! _Thankfully I am positioned to where she can't see the eye roll I just gave myself.

"No, I'm just in town for a tournament." _An athlete, I knew it!_

"Oh really, I didn't know anything like that was in town."

"No surprise…..Ahh!." She flinches as I hit a sore spot.

"Ooo, sorry. So what tournament?"

"PBR"

"Oooookay…?" No clue.

She laughs, "Professional Bull Riding"

My hands stop what they are doing "Bull riding? Like….riding a bull?"

She screws up her face and looks like I just asked the dumbest question ever. Ok, I kinda did. She looks at me and then gives alittle laugh when she sees my face in disbelief. "Haha, yea. That's generally what happens."

I give an embarrassed chuckle. Then realize that I've been staring at her for far longer than professionally expectable. "Right…ummm. Yes, ok. I don't detect any damage done to the muscles or tendons. So after I reduce the joint, get you in a sling, you'll be on your way" I say while taking a few notes in her chart. Closing it, I walk over to the medicine drawer and ask "Pick your poison."

"Oh, no pain meds."

I turn to her, "Bold choice."

"Yea well, its best not to be doped up around animals that can weigh a ton. So just pop it back in and I'm good."

"You realize this is gonna hurt?….like a bitch?" She just gives a slight nod then closes her eyes. As I move to position myself, I catch her scent. Earthly, kind of like dirt, definitely some animal, but also some vanilla. It's not what I would expect out of this blue eyed blonde haired bombshell, but it's not unpleasant. And neither are those boots.

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV:<p>

"MOTHER of BALLS!" _Shit that hurt._

Through closed eyes I hear a chuckle. "I told you….." She says "Suck it up cowgirl."

_Is she flirting with me? No, why would she flirt with….damn look at that ass. _I turn my eyes in time for her to miss that I was just starring at her fine behind.

"Ok, time for that sling." She pulls out one of those ugly light blue slings.

_Let's see, I'll set the line. See if she bites. _"Never been in that kind of sling before" I say with a wink. She blushes as she carefully adjusts it. _Damn, she's gorgeous. But she's almost finished…shit. Stall…_

"Soooo…Dr. Torres."

"Hmm?"

"Am I correct in assuming that you have never been to a bull ride before?"

"Haha…yes, you would be correct." She says as she is finishing up in my chart.

"That's a shame. …Hey, why don't you come to the next round? Tomorrow night."

"Ummm….I don't know."

"Oh come on, I can get you in to all the cool places. You would be my personal guest for the night! Back stage pass. Best seats in the house. Lots of hot women in chaps to look at" at which I get an eyebrow raise from the sexy Latina standing in front of me, so I continue quickly "….or men, whatever your flavor is. I'll even introduce you to my horse. Come on, what do ya say?" _Please say yes_. _Wait was that a blush?_

"Well, how can I say no to that?"

"That's what I was hoping for! Great, ok. Ummm show starts at 7:30. So be at the arena anytime after 5. Tell someone at the front door that you're with me…" _That, that was definitely a blush! _"and we'll fix ya up." She gives a quick nod.

"Awesome." I giggle.

With that, and my prescription of pain pills, and orders to keep my arm the sling for a couple weeks (yea right), I'm back to work. All day I can't get that gorgeous latina out of my mind. Her hair, her skin, her smile, those eyes…. Yea so much for not being drugged around the animals.

* * *

><p>AN: Give me some feedback guys!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Boss is out of town today, which means all the time I should spend working is actually time I will spend writing. So lots of updates to come.

AN2: Loving the comments! Great encouragement. You guys are "Awesome"!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The next day

Callie's POV

_What the hell Torres! What did you get yourself into? _"What does one even wear to a rodeo?" I ask.

Christina Yang, my roommate, decides to answer my obviously rhetorical question "Who the hell would go to one anyways?" She just shrugs as I give her the Torres glare. With that she retreats back into her room.

For the tenth time I try on a jean and shirt combo. _That's it, I need to go shopping. _While eyeing the mound of clothes that have collected on my bed, _I have NOTHING to wear!_

Finally I settle on a pair of skinny black jeans, a red shirt, and throw on my signature leather jacket. _There, dressy but still casual._ With that I head out, not knowing what to expect.

45 minutes later I am standing outside the entrance to the arena the tournament is being held in. I make my way to an usher. "Sorry ma'am, we aren't allowing anyone in just yet."

_What the hell is with me being called ma'am? Am I getting that old? She can't be that much younger than me. _"I was told that you would let me in. I'm a guest of one of the ….." _What the hell is she? She can't be a rider can she? There aren't female bull riders are there? _"….Ummm, I'm with Arizona Robbins. She told me that you would set me up?" _I don't feel awkward at all…no, not making a fool of myself at all._

"Arizona Robbins?"

"Yes."

"Ummm….give me a minute, I'll see if I can get a hold of someone."

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV<p>

_Where the hell is Mark? Difference in pain tolerance my ass! That son of a bitch, he can't do this! If I was a man, he wouldn't dare say that. But no, its because I have breasts and look good in a dress. Fuck him. _Lost in thought, I round a corner at Mach 7 and run into my intended target "Mark!"

"Ow! Watch it. What is it now Blondie?" He says, rubbing his chest where the woman chin ran into him.

"That damn trainer is saying he's gonna keep me from riding tonight! Because I'm 'injured'" I attempt to do air quotes, but the sling and soreness in my shoulder prevents me from raising my arm any higher.

"Well maybe you should-"

"NO Mark! I am not taking a draw tonight. I am riding. Its my left arm. We'll tape it up, stabilize it, whatever but I AM riding tonight." My face is red, I am pissed!

"Are you-" My glare stops him mid sentence. "Fine, I'll talk to him…" Mark heads towards the training room.

Yelling after him "You get him to clear me. Just because I have a pair of breasts and a vagina doesn't mean I can't ride through the pain like the rest of em!" I could keep going, but Mark is gone and all I am doing now is making a scene. I head back to the lockers to change into my outfit. A crisp, deep blue button down tucked in to a snug pair of black bootcut jeans that shape my ass nicely (If I do say so myself….) a pair of black riding boots, and my lucky rodeo belt buckle. I turn to look in the mirror…._Looking hot Robbins_. Only thing that ruins the outfit is that awful sling…it just doesn't go. I attempt to tell myself that I am not trying to dress to impress, but I'm not even remotely convincing. _God I hope she shows….of course she's not gonna show! Why would she, she doesn't belong at a place like this. She's too good for a roughneck like me. She's a doctor for Christ's sake!_

"Robbins!" Mark comes barging into the WOMENS locker room. _He looks pissed…shit!_

"What? Tell me Stark cleared me…he's gonna be on the wrong end of a branding iron if he didn't…"

"Of course I got you cleared….you don't pay me enough to put up with the shit you cause. Remind me again, why do I put up wit it?"

"Because you love it, thats why…"

"Hmmmm, listen I-"

"Ms Robbins?" Some guy with an earpiece and walkie asks from behind the cracked locker room door. "Yes?" "Umm, there is a guest upstairs saying that she's with you, but she doesn't have a pass or ticket…a Callie Torres?" I can't help the smile that flashes across my face. My agent notices of course.

"Yes, I'll head up to get her right now. You got a pass I can give her? I don't have one since I usually don't have visitors."

"Yes ma'am" He hands me a backstage pass on a lanyard and heads off to do who knows what.

At this Mark starts "Callie Torres?" He's got that glint in his eyes.

I smile, "That's Dr. Callie Torres to you." I say with a wink.

With that I don my signature cowboy hat, check myself in the mirror one more time and head off to greet the lovely latina. Hopefully I will be able to show her a great night, a first of many nights if I have anything to say about it.

* * *

><p>AN3: Alright, I know shorter than the others. But more to come quickly!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Loving the comments. The literary juices are flowing, hoping I can keep you all happy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Callie's POV:

Its been about five minutes since they called for confirmation over the walkie. I lean up against the wall and take in my surroundings. Lots of jeans and…._what's with all the damn camo?_ _Maybe I did over dress….what am I even doing here? _For about the 20th time, I almost convince myself to go home, but then I think _Wait, she asked me to come, so she must want me here….and she was flirting with me. I know flirting when I see it, and that was definitely flirting. ….Oh, my god. I made it all up, didn't I? _

Then I see her. She's laughing at something someone said to her in passing giving me time to cruise her up and down. One word comes to mind…..DAMN! Ok, need more words? Hot, Pure Sex on a stick, gorgeous, it should be illegal to look that hot without trying. She's wearing a blue shirt that HAD to of been made just for her because it matches her eyes perfectly. Black jeans that hug in all the right places, and still give her a touch of masculine energy. Black boots that show she means business, and that hat. I've never been a huge fan of country, but damn I could get use to it. Somehow I manage to close my mouth just in time before she turns to me.

"Dr. Torres! I'm glad you decided to come."

"Well I'm a sucker for a pretty blonde.."_Shit, did that actually just come out of my mouth? _Arizona just laughs "…and please, it's Callie."

"Callie, I like it. Is it short for something?"

"Calliope." I say without hesitation. _Wait, why did I tell her that, I don't tell people that…especially strangers, even beautiful strangers. Strangers I'd like to take behind a closed door and….Stop it! _I snap back to reality. "But I go by Callie."

"Alright, well…Calliope…" she waits, almost like she's testing the waters. I don't correct her, _why not?_ "…this is your pass" as she hands me a lanyard "it will get you anywhere you want to go" How about in your pants, I think to myself….._Stop it!_ Again, snapping back to reality. "Along with all the free beer and greasy food you can handle." She smiles, _again with the dimples!_

"Awesome!" _Awesome? I never uttered the word until yesterday, when I met this woman. And now….Dear Lord._

With that she giggled and started to lead me down the corridor of the arena. We dispensed with the pleasantries, how are you, how was your day. I, being the professional doctor that I am, asked how her shoulder was fairing. I was thankful to see that it was still in the sling. For some reason I got the notion she would have resisted when I told her she had to rest it. She seemed like the kind that put the health of their body second to anything else. Guess not.

I finally see the arena for the first time. The floor is covered with dirt, which makes sense after thinking about the state of Arizona's pants and boots when meeting her. Guard rails set up all around the floor, keeping the audience members out, but more importantly, keeping the raging, bucking bulls in. On one side there is a huge jumbo-tron, along with a stage. Underneath the stage are a series of chutes that I can only assume is where the bulls come rushing out of.

"Wow" That's all I got.

"Sure is something isn't it?" Arizona asks. "No matter how many times I see it, it still gives me a rush."

"Yea, I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this."

She laughs and leads me down onto the floor and into the back.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"That.." as she playfully flips the backstage pass (that just so happens to be resting over my boobs) "entitles you to the 10 dollar tour. And I" she takes a shallow bow while tipping her cowboy hat "am your tour guide for this evening."

I laugh at her antics and respond "Lucky me!"

She gives me another one of those dimpled grins. "But please watch your step, the animals aren't house trained."

Then next 45 minutes are spent by her showing me around the arena, all the different set ups. She even shows me where the bulls are kept, but we don't get too close because they aren't that friendly. Finally she shows us out a door, and come to a parking lot filled with what seems like a thousand trailers. We approach one that has a gentle looking man brushing down a stunning black haired horse.

Arizona pats the horse to let it know she is there as she moves around to talk to the man. "Hey George, how's it going?" "Alright Z, you? Ready for tonight?"

"Yea, I'm good. Hey George, this is Callie." She introduces "Callie, this is George. He's my caretaker. …Well not MY caretaker, he's my horses caretaker."

I shake "Nice to meet you, George." "You as well Callie, hey Z, I gotta go grab your gear and get him saddled up."

"Alright. Thanks Bambi."

Arizona makes her way to the horses head and strokes his nose. Talking in a very soothing voice, Arizona says "Calliope, this beautiful boy here is Skittles. Skittles, this pretty lady is Calliope. She's a friend." Then looking at me she says "Its ok, you can pet him. He's friendly."

I raise a questioning eyebrow and look at the huge, black animal in front of me. Friendly isn't a word I would use to describe this beast. Maybe intimidating, frightening, deadly,….but not friendly. "Skittles? Really?" I scoff "He doesn't seem like a Skittles."

Arizona turns and genuinely looks hurt. That pout. Even that pout is cute. "Calliope, didn't your parents every tell you not to judge a book by its cover?" She turns back to the horse and continues to stroke his nose. "Skittles may look tough from the outside, but he's a big ole softy on the inside.."Then raises and eyebrow and looks at me "…just like you I'd imagine." Then gives me a shy smile.

_Whew…who turned on the heat. _

"Robbins!"

I see Arizona roll her eyes then turn to the cause of the noise. "What, Mark?" Mark approaches, looks to me then to Arizona.

"Oh Mark this is Dr. Callie Torres, Callie this is Mark Sloan, my agent and legendary womanizer." Arizona said in answer to the raised eyebrow Mark gave her.

I take his hand and say "Right, I saw him hard at work yesterday with ER Nurse Julie." "Julie! That was her name! Thank you!" All I can do is laugh.

"You need something Mark?" I can detect the impatience in Arizona's voice. _Is she upset he interrupted us? Because I know I am._

"Yea, promos on the concourse, now! Hey, don't give me that look. Gotta keep the fans happy."

"Yeah, yeah…. Calliope I gotta go do the meet and greet. But Mark here will show you back to the concourse so you can do some perusing. All the riders will be up there, so you can get signatures and pictures. And again, help yourself to some food or beer. Whatever you want. And if there is anything else, souvenirs or whatever, just tell them you're with me and you're set. K? See you later!"

As she takes her leave, I can't help but watch her ass…._Damn! Torres…you are so screwed._

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV:<p>

Usually I love this part of the job, the fans. I love meeting the fans, having my picture taken with them knowing that this is why they come. And that is why I am able to do what I do, because the fans that pay to come and watch me do what I love. But tonight, I just want to get back to my guest, Calliope. _My guest, Calliope. My Calliope. Woah….wait, not my Calliope. Not like I own her, or we are dating. God, what I'd give to be dating her. _"...Steven" Some random guy says, smiling at me.

"What?" I realize I've drifted off again.

"Steven, could you make it out to Steven?"

"Oh, right. Of course. Haha" I sign his poster. "Would you like a picture?"

"What guy wouldn't like a picture with a beautiful blonde?" _So barking up the wrong tree, buddy._

I laugh "Well how about a picture with three beautiful blondes? My sidekicks would love to be in the photo as well." At this point, two blondes move into the frame.

My "sidekicks", as Mark has tagged them, are two blondes. Both wearing matching baby T's that are stretched in all the right places, and have my logo, a big "Z", on the front, along with dark wash jeans that had to have been painted on. These two were Mark's idea. I was opposed to being one of those people who need arm candy, but Mark made a good point. Men are our target audience, and what do men like more than one blonde woman?...Three blonde women. Plus, they are surprisingly good company on the road.

So we take the picture, me with my one good arm that is placed around Steven are in the middle, with my sidekicks on either side of us. I can only guess what his next wet dream will be about. I smile and send him on his way. For almost an hour I have been doing this. Signing, smiling, and trying to pretend that I want to be here. _Hope she's having a good time, she didn't seem overly comfortable before…._

Another autograph, another picture. Another autograph, another picture. Finally the event coordinators call promo time off. That's when another poster is slipped in front of me. _One more I guess…_ Without looking up I ask "What's your name?"

"Callie, but you seem preferential towards Calliope." I think I give myself whiplash, as fast as my head snaps up. Those chocolate eyes immediate lock onto mine. I smile.

"Well it is a beautiful name…" I say while signing the poster, taking extra time to add a personal message at the bottom. I wave my sidekicks over.

"Calliope, these are my sidekicks Izzie and Sadie. Girls, this is Callie."

The taller blonde perks up, "Oh, the doctor you've been- Ow!" She yells as I elbow her in the ribs.

"Shut it Stevens…"I whisper.

We take a picture of the four of us. My arm resting alittle lower around Callie than it usually does in these pictures, but she doesn't seem to mind. _She's so soft and warm. And those curves….she is most definitely ALL woman._ Only when I look at her lips do I realize that she is talking. _…Damn, gotta stop drifting off! _"I'm sorry, what?"

She laughs, "I said, how about one with out the Barbie twins?"

"Yes, definitely." This one I take my hat off, I don't know why. But when I have my hat on, it feels like I'm playing the part. And I don't want to play anything with Callie, unless it has both of us naked….

"Robbins!" Mark, of course. "Yeah I know Mark, assemble in 15, got it!" I turn to Callie, "So Mark will take you from here. Enjoy the show and I'll see you after!"

She nods "Alright."

At that, I head off to get with my fellow riders.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Alright, let me hear it. Liking it so far? Hope so...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Loving the responses I'm getting. Keep it up

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Callie's POV:

I've been to concerts and plays and shows before but nothing prepared me for this. To say I had the best seat in the house where I can see the action is wrong, I am IN the action. At least that's what it feels like. I can't imagine what someone has to pay or donate to get these seats, ones I was just given because….well, I don't know why.

I still have a couple minutes so I decide to page through my complimentary (thanks to this awesome pass around my neck) program. Apparently Arizona is a big deal, because the cover has her plastered all over it. One shot of her mid jump atop a bull, one with her waving to the crowd, another with her riding Skittles.

Mark comes and takes a seat next to me, still chatting on his phone. "No man, I'm telling you. She's going all the way. …..Yes, I would put my money on it. She's the best damn rider I've ever seen. …..So what if she's a woman? Look, times running out, you wanna get in on Arizona Robbins, the time is now. The girl is hotter than fire right now. ….Look man, think of it as an investment. You'll be getting your money back double….ATLEAST! …Fine, think about it. But once this tournament is over here in Seattle we got one more then it's the Championship in Vegas. …..I can't promise anything. ….Right. ….Yes, sir. …..I'll tell her. ….Bye."

He then turns to me "Enjoying yourself Dr. Torres?"

I smile "It's Callie, and…surprisingly yes!"

"Good, good. I'm glad. You know Arizona has never had a personal guest, so she must think you're something special."

All I can do is blush "Well she is something also…"

At that, the lights dim and all eyes turn to the jumbo-tron as an introduction video starts playing. Video clips of bulls bucking, riders running, and all kinds action happening with Sailva's "Ladies and Gentlemen" playing the background. My hearts starts beating faster, clips and pictures flashing before my eyes. I'm sure I catch a glimpse or two of Arizona in there; there can't be that many others with that beautiful blonde hair and stunning eyes. It's sensory over load, so many sites and sounds…but I love it.

After the introduction that is meant to get you riled up, another clip comes on, a tribute from the riders to all their fans. Faces flash across the screen, each saying their peace about why they are here and what they hope to achieve.

Then I see her face, the face that I am becoming addicted to, and after only having seen it for the first time just over a day ago. Her voice sounds just as pure over the loud system as it did in that exam room in the hospital. "You know most of us bull riders, we grew up in a family where you work for everything that you have. Sometimes even the animals got fed before I got fed. That's, that's the world we grew up in…..Yea, it was tough, but it makes you tough. I don't think I'd be here if I wasn't as tough or…or…or tougher than any of the guys out there." Arizona's voice fades out as clips of her being thrown from bulls are played. Then some pictures of her with her arms above her head, obviously celebrating a victory.

Arizona fades back in "Yeah, I'd say I'm as blue collar and American as they come. My father has worked on my family farm since he was old enough to walk. My brother is currently serving in the Marines in Iraq. I love who I am, who my family is, where my family comes from. The values I was raised with are, are, are pure American. Love your country, treat your neighbors right, work hard for every penny you earn, and be proud, you know…proud of who you are, and..and what you do." Arizona fades out again, and the next rider pops up and makes his speal. I tune out. I realize I have learned more about this woman I am becoming enamored with in that short thirty second clip than I have since I met her.

The announcer introduces the first twenty seven riders. Names and faces are a blur, seeing as I have no basis of knowledge to draw upon. I tune back in to what the announcer is saying as I feel the energy around me shift.

"What do you say Seattle, get on your feet and welcome the front runners of the PBR. Three riders sooo close together in their rankings that any one ride can push them into the lead."

"Ranked number three, only 39 points out of first, put your hands together for Sioux City, Iowa's AAAAlllexxxxx KKKKaaaareevvvvvvv!" Explosion of fireworks as one silouhette is shown on the side of the stage furthest from me. He just tips his hat. A roar of applause.

"Ranked second only 18 points out of first, please welcome Colorado's 3 time all-state Champion, and your first female ranked bull rider…..AAArrriiiiiiiiiizzonnnaaaaa RRRRRobbbinsssss!" Another explosion, more fireworks. This time highlighting the side of the stage closest to me. I'm on my feet, even though I don't remember telling my legs to stand. This applause is different. Its just as loud, if not louder, but its higher pitched, yes….the woman are voicing themselves 100%, and so am I. Arizona waves, no one else waved when introduced, but Arizona does. _Not surprised…._I say to waves to all corners of the arena, then turns towards Mark and my seats, waves…_did she wink? She just winked at me!_ I clap hard, yell louder. _Oh my god….I'm a groupie…_

* * *

><p>AN2: Ok so I know this is shorter, and I usually have a Callie and an Arizona piece. But this was the cleanest way to break up the chapter. But no worries...because updates are coming fast and furious!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Ok so I figured I'd give yall one more update before I left work, just because you've all been so good to me! Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Callies POV:

After the applause dies down from the introduction of the top three contenders, I see Arizona getting off the stage and disappearing into the back. Its only then do I realize that Arizona no longer has her sling on.

"Hey Mark."

"Yea?"

"Arizona isn't riding tonight, right?"

"Haha, for a doctor you're not too bright! Of course she is."

"But her shoulder! It should remain stabilized for atleast two weeks. If she were to aggravate it now it could become inflamed, dislocate again, cause more-" I'm cut off as Mark laughs at me.

"Doc, this is the PBR. They ride through anything. I've seen that girl ride with broken ribs, a crushed foot, and more broken fingers than I can count. Dislocated shoulder ain't nothing for her. She'll get taped up good and tight, take her ride. Then get back in the sling before the night is over." He says nonchalantly.

"But-" I start, then I hear the announcer come back on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise as we honor our country and those serving in the military both at home and overseas with the playing of the national anthem." I rise, and witness a sea of cowboy hats being taken off and place over their owners respective hearts.

The anthem starts, it's some country artist that I couldn't even begin to name, but it feels right in this setting. Then I see her. Arizona comes riding out on Skittles, holding an American Flag in her right hand, reigns in her left. She makes a lap around the arena at a fair pace. I can't help but to stare. Her movements so fluid, it's like she's skating. The color of her jeans and saddle blend perfectly with the color of Skittles coat, giving the illusion that horse and rider are one. They are certainly moving as one. _…Its beautiful. No, she's beautiful._

After one more lap, she rides to the center of the arena and just waits. Waits for the song to come to its end and allow the American flag to soak in the applause that it is being given. With the end of the song, she turns her horse to where she came from, and takes off, again showing the bond between horse and rider that comes with only time and patience.

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV:<p>

_Play nice. Play nice. Play nice._

_OWW…Fuck! _"Damn it, Stark! Can't you at least TRY to pretend you're not torturing me on purpose?" Being around this guy gives me the creeps, let alone shirtless with just a sports bra covering my goods. He's here to tape me up, I need to at least try to give my shoulder some stabilization because it hurts like a mother. And I doubt being thrashed around like a rag doll for the longest eight seconds of my life will hardly help with the healing process.

"Look, Ms Robbins…" He drawls. He calls me "Ms Robbins" just to piss me off. Every other rider he calls by their first name. He doesn't with me, because its Ms and not MR. "…in my professional medical opinion, you should sit this ride out."

"Fuck you!" I spit out. I've had enough of trying to censor myself around this guy. "I have never once heard you say that to any other rider! I get that you don't like me, news flash….feelings mutual! So how about you shut your mouth, do your damn job and tape me up before I use my feminine powers to get you fired for sexual harassment."

Five very awkward minutes later, I get my tank top back on and prepare to get suited up. I hear a knock on the locker room door. "Yeah?"

Alex Karev peeks his head in and asks "You decent, Z?"

I laugh, "Has that ever stopped you before?"

"Hey, just because I'm not allowed to play with them doesn't mean I can't look." He comes in and takes a seat a ways down from me. "Soooo….." he starts as I pull my blue shirt over my tank top. "You alright?"

"Huh?

"Well, you seemed upset…earlier…."

"What? With Stark?" I laugh "Umm, he's an ass, yeah, but I've had to deal with worse. Like you, for example." I jab at him, trying to get him to drop the subject because I know exactly what he is talking about.

"Not Stark." He dead pans

I roll my eyes. _Why can't he leave good enough alone? _"Alex, I'm fine."

"No, Z. You're not! You've been saying your fine every time you carry the flag, but every time you come back in crying."

"What?...What am I suppose to say? What do you WANT me to say? That I'm not fine? OK. ….I'm not fine. Ok? I'm not. I lost my brother. And it kills me. It still kills me. Alittle less every day, but it does. And everytime I have to carry that damn flag around the arena…. I just…" I get up and start pacing. This is so not what I needed right before a ride. "It reminds me of the flag that my parents were given at my brother's funeral like….like it's supposed to make up for the void in our lives….In my life." I whisper the last part. I stop pacing, and turn to look at Alex.

We've known each other for almost 15 years, ever since we became competitive in bull riding. At first it was just a rivalry across state lines, seeing each other once or twice a year at different tournaments. Then as we both got better, made names for ourselves, we saw more and more of each other. Finally, five years ago Alex got bumped up to the big leagues. We still weren't friends, hell we barely acknowledged each other when we were at the same events, but when I got picked up to go pro, everything changed. I was having a tough time being taken serious by the rest of the riders. Yea, I know…let your actions speak for themselves. I made a name for myself, but the better I got, the harder the guys tried to knock me down. "Women don't belong in the world of rodeo." "It's a man's sport, so either whip one out, or get out." I heard something along those lines from every single rider. But Alex was different. He had seen my progress from the very beginning, we essentially had the same story; we were always nipping at each other's heels, ranking wise. He stood up for me, not that I needed it, but it definitely helped having "one of the guys" on my side. Little by little I became accepted into this world, Alex always by my side.

"Alex, I just…. I can't do this here. Not today. This is a big ride, for both of us. And I got someone in the stands….finally! And I…I just want to be here tonight. Just Arizona, no drama, no tears."

He just smiles because he knows there is nothing he can say to make the pain any better. "Ok, Z. You got it." Changing subjects,"….sooooo this chick….any possibility of me getting to watch if something goes down tonight."

_What a horndog! _"I'd say the chances of that are about the same as your face meeting a brick…"

He pretends to consider it for a second "Could be worth it…" We both laugh; this friendship is what has gotten me through some tough years. Its good to have a friend like him. One that will listen, and tell you what he thinks, no bullshit.

I walk him to the door, and he turns as he steps out. Taking my right hand in his, not like a regular handshake but the more 'hip' version, he pulls me into a hug and says "Ride Easy."

"Ride Safe" I say back. We've done this before every ride since we've been close. I'm not superstitious or anything, I don't wear certain socks, or drink from a certain water bottle before every ride, ….ok I may have a lucky belt buckle, but this is different. We do it to keep each other cool, grounded, safe. We got each others back. We look out for each other.

With that, I get back to getting dressed. I get my shirt tucked in, strap on my chaps, and grab my helmet and chest vest. I look at the clock; I still got about 40 minutes before my ride. I am second to last, being runner up in the rankings. So I decide to head out to catch a couple sets….or maybe just gawk at my hot guest from a safe distance.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Yes, yes, Arizona will be riding soon, I promise!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Ok, so this chapter is just provides alittle background information on the sport of bullriding. And for those of you wanting more Arizona/Callie time, its coming. Promise. Now let me feel the love!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Callie's POV:

So I've witnessed about 4 rides, and am still no closer to being able to figure out how this whole sport works. Mark, on the other hand, has been shouting since the very beginning.

"Hey, Mark." …Nothing, he is engrossed in the ride taking place right now. Yelling stuff like the rider is able to hear him. At 6.8 seconds the rider is bucked and Mark sits back down. I try again "Mark!"

"Huh?"

"How does this whole thing work? Like, what are the rules?"

He laughs, then leans in close as another rider is getting set in the stocks.

"Alright, I'll try to break it down for you. The basics: a qualified ride is 8 seconds. The clock starts when the bull's shoulder or flank breaks the plane of the gate. It ends when the rider's hand comes out of the rope, the rider touches the ground, or the rider's free arm touches the bull, also known as a slap. Which is what the second rider did. A successful ride will earn a score between 0 and 100, and scores of 90 points or above are considered outstanding."

"Ok, I'm following so far. So how are the scores figured?"

"The four judges" he points to the far side of the arena, to a table right next to the control panel is "rate each rider and each bull on a scale from 1-25. Those points are added together and divided in half to reach a rider score and a bull score of between 0 and 50. Those numbers are then combined to reach a final score between 0 and 100."

"Ok, but when the rider is bucked before the 8 seconds lapses they are still given a score…"

"Right, the bull always receives a score, even if the rider is bucked off. His score is based on his degree of difficulty. Judges look for many things to figure that, such as drop in the front end, kick in the back, spin and direction changes. Where as a rider only receives a score if he lasts the required 8 seconds. Judges look for control – the ability of the rider to successfully counter the moves of the bull. Spurring isn't required, but tends to demonstrate control, and will add points to the rider's score."

Mark finishes and looks at me "You think you get it?" "Yeah, I think so…" I reply.

A couple rides later and I'm starting to get into it. Then next guy up is out of the gate and having a good ride until something flies of the bull, at which the bull promptly settles down and turns to go back the way it came. I turn to Mark "What just happened?"

"The bull's flank strap fell off. The flank strap, or that rope that is bound around the bull just in front of the back legs, is what makes the bull buck. They try to kick it off them. When one comes off during a ride, it's considered a foul and the rider gets a re-ride. A re-ride is also given if the bull performance negatively affects the ride score."

"So he gets to re-ride?"

"Yes, he has the option of riding the same bull, or drawing at random for another."

Only a couple more rides until Arizona's turn and I'm getting anxious…_God I hope her shoulder will be ok. Not that I wouldn't mind getting my hands back on her, but I'd rather it be not because she is in pain. But then Mark says she's had worse. I can't imagine her being hurt like that…._

"She's a big deal isn't she?" I ask, Mark replies "She is. Trailblazer that one is. Opened the door for other female bull riders. None have been as successful as she has, but they are out there. Slowly but surely they are making themselves known. Hell, took Arizona nearly a year to get recognized AS a pro even though she was already riding at that level. It's a man's world, but she's bringing the heat."

_I've known this woman all of 30 hours, and I'm already proud to be associated with her…_

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV:<p>

Ok, so I've been staring, and not subtly, at Callie for the better part of a half hour. _She seems to be having a good time… At least she looks interested._ Mark and Callie say something to eachother every now and then, but mostly they both are intent on watching the riders.

Alex is in the process of getting set, he had drawn a tough bull so this ride could be a big push for him. Each rider has a different grip, different form on the bull. So it takes a while for a rider to be satisfied with the bull ride. And no rider signals an ok without being comfortable with their grip on the bull rope.

The bull rope is a flat rope braided from nylon or grass that goes around the bull's girth area behind his front legs. The rope has a handle, constructed partially of leather that is braided into it and serves as the riders only anchor for the duration of the ride.

Another couple seconds and he gives a nod, signaling the ok. With that, the gates busts open and the bull starts bucking madly. Oh yea, he's a big boy, and he's pissed off. _Hang on Alex, come on 5 seconds left….4….. _He's getting thrown around like a rag doll. Damn its scary how much power those beasts have. _3…2…._ One more buck and Alex is thrown. He falls on his stomach and quickly gets up and runs the opposite direction of the bull.

"Oh, 6.23 seconds! What a bull! Another great ride by Alex Karev, but not enough. Lets take a look at the replay." The announcer says. All eyes turn to the large screen above the stage for a replay. "Alright, now to the judges…" We wait, and look to the board and a 40 pops up. _Atleast he got a decent bull score…shouldn't hurt him too much. _

At this point, they cut to commercial and I am summoned over to my chute. The bull I drew is named Code Blue. 1500 lbs of muscle and power, breed for the sole purpose of bucking. He's a tough bull, with an overall buckoff percentage of 92.59%. So yeah, he's a meanie. As the bull is being brought into the chute, I check over my gear one more time. First I check my spurs, make sure they are secure. The spurs are dulled, so it doesn't harm the bull but they are used to keep a better grip on the bull's underside, showing complete control and therefore a higher rider score.

Next I check my riding vest which is the standard black, adorned with patches of all my sponsors. It serves two primary purposes: it absorbs shock and dissipates the blow to the body, while protecting the torso from the threatening punctures caused by direct contact with the bull's hooves and horns.

After checking the vest, next are my chaps, also displaying logos of sponsors. Chaps are normally the standard black, but I've had my custom made and they aren't black…nope, they are pink. What? I may be riding a bull but that doesn't mean I can't be alittle girly, right? Next is my riding glove. The same one my dad bought me after I won my first championship title. Still fits like a….well, a glove.

Finally I put in my mouth guard and pull on my helmet. Riders can choose between wearing a hat or a helmet, but I've seen too many head injuries to chance it. Besides, I'm hot! I don't want anything misshaping my beautiful bone structure (some guys can pull off the missing teeth and crooked nose look, but I can't). Again, helmets are usually black, but I've had mine custom made to where it is edged in pink.

I climb the rail of my chute and settle on the bull, and start tying my bull rope. Everything starts to fade…it's just me and this beast. Man vs Nature…. This is what I live for.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I know, what a sneaky sneaky person I am. Next chapter...I promise! Cross my heart<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is chapter 8!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Callie's POV:

"Alright, show time." Marks says. "Everyone, prepare to be amazed." He says louder to the people around us.

Arizona is up next, the moment I have been both awaiting and dreading is coming up. I think back to the last rider, Alex..something. He was thrown around like a ragdoll, how is Arizona suppose to stay on one of those things? _There she is! _I see her sit down on top of her bull _She looks….calm. How can she be so calm? I'm freaking the hell out!_

Apparently my nervousness is palpable because Mark lays a hand on top of mine, one that I had obviously been drumming from anxiety. "Relax Cal, your girl is fine." _My girl?...I like the sound of it. If only she will live through tonight so I may have a possibility of making her my girl._ All I can do is give him a nervous smile.

"Now, please direct your attention to the Jack Daniels chute, and get ready for ride from the one and only Arizona Robbins, attempting to down the infamous CODE BLUE!" The announcer calls. The crowd goes wild.

I snap back to Arizona, see her bounce up and down a few times, then give a small nod. At that, the gate flies open and Code Blue is off.

_Oh no….._

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV:<p>

I've been playing with this rope for almost thirty seconds, just can't get my grip right. Untie, then tie again. Untie then tie again. _Ok, that's it….deep breath. _I know there are guys surrounding me in this chute, but I don't see them. I just see this beast below me. I know they are waiting for my signal. The background noise is growing, but I still don't hear it. _Ok….I'm set. 8 seconds Blue Boy, that's what I got for ya. Bring your worst._

At that I give my nod, the gate gets pulled back and I'm off. The first kick sends my left arm flying back…searing pain. Then nothing.

8…. The pain doesn't distract from my resolve. If anything, it grounds me. Another kick, _….Pain, pain lets me know I'll still alive. Pain is good…_

7…. _Breath girl, breath. Don't fight him, follow him._

6… He fades to the opposite direction, I counter. _This all you got boy?_

5… By now I've lost sense of direction. Code Blue is spinning like a top, but I'm right there with him.

4….My legs are cramping from spurring him, trying to anchor myself to this animal, but it doesn't register. Just like I don't register the pain shooting through my shoulder every time the bull kicks back, throwing me back and sending my left arm flying in the air.

3… _Breathe, breathe. This is my ride, Blue. You're going down._

2…. My right forearm is on fire, that means I'm still on. I'm still alive. Adrenaline is pumping through my veins. This, this is what I do.

1… _Almost, almost. You got this Arizona, hang on. Hang on. _

0…._Yes, I just made you my bitch! Welcome to the list Code Blue._

A bell rings signaling a successful ride.

At that I reach down with my left hand and pull my right hand free, then launch myself off the bull at the next buck.

_What a rush…._

* * *

><p>AN 2: See? I say I'll deliver, and I do. Now leave me some love!<p>

AN 3: I know, shorter. But climaxes always are ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Loving the response I got from the last chapter. …Of course Arizona is totally hardcore.

AN2: Sorry to keep you all hanging after last night's update, I really meant to post another but….I live in St. Louis and we kind of had a big night last night ;-) Go Cards!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Callie's POV:

8 seconds, doesn't seem like a long time at all right? It's just 8 seconds…anyone can do anything for 8 seconds. But after letting out the breath that I had been holding for 8 seconds, it felt like I had been without oxygen for 3 minutes.

In those eight seconds I saw Arizona being tossed around, but she stayed on. _H-how? How? I don't know anything about this sport, but I know that shouldn't have happened. And she stayed on….how?_

Now I am watching her fly through the air, trying to get away from the bull she just put down. She lands, some how mostly on her feet. She looks back to see where the bull is. It's coming towards her…_great, she was able to ride it, but she's gonna get trampled now._ She runs to the nearest rail and climbs up as one of the Bullfighters get the bulls attention and directs it back towards the exit chute. The applause is deafening…but I'm not contributing. I'm struck motionless. _…am I scared, or relieved?_ All I can do is watch her…this woman who does things she shouldn't be able to do.

"OH MY!...OH MY!...OH MY! What a ride by Arizona Robbins. Lets take a look at the replay." The announcer yells.

Arizona is still perched on the rail, she turns and looks towards the screen as she takes off her helmet. I can tell she is favoring her left arm. _That must hurt like a mother after being thrashed around like that…._ I don't watch the replay. Her ride is burned into my mind, I don't need to see it again. Instead, I watch her.

She hops off the rail and walks towards the center of the arena, taking her helmet in her left hand while running her right thru her beautiful blonde hair, and waits for the end of the replay and the showing of her score. Her chest is heaving, she's winded. _No wonder. _

"Now to the judges…." A big 90.25 flashes on the board. The arena erupts in applause. Arizona spins to the crowd and starts pumping her right arm in victory, keeping her left arm low as to not bother her shoulder any more. She waves, pumps her arm a couple more times, the runs out the exit with a huge smile plastered to her face. And she's gone.

I turn to look at Mark. Throughout the first 28 rides, he was hollering non-stop. But when Arizona was riding, he was silent. Now he is sitting back in his chair, looking like a proud papa. "Let's go Torres."

_Don't have to tell me twice…_

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV:<p>

I land somewhat on my feet. Instincts take over and I immediate look for my biggest threat, a still very pissed off bull. I turn to my left and see it set its sights on me. I take off to the nearest guard rail and start climbing. _Mother of GOD! My shoulder is on fire…._ I'm about to jump into the audience to avoid the bull when a Bullfighter steps in and distracts the raging animal. _Whew…guess I owe Derrick a beer. _

"OH MY!...OH MY!...OH MY! What a ride by Arizona Robbins. Let's take a look at the replay." I hear Richard Webber shout out, our announcer.

I turn to screen and take off my helmet. It's a struggle with just one hand, but I can't seem to move my left arm at all. I hop down off the rail and make my way back to the chutes, waiting for my score. Moving my helmet to my left hand, I run my right hand thru my hair…._helmet hair. Awesome._ "Now to the judges…."

90.25…._no words, just pure excitement_

I spin and raise my only functioning arm above my head and celebrate with my fans. After all, its for them that I do what I do. I hear the two Bullfighters, Derrick Sheppard and Owen Hunt, shout congrats. They know that this means they get a round on me. Turn and make my leave, waving once again to the crowd before stepping back through into the staging area and I walk back to my dressing room…ok, I don't just walk, I skip.

Upon reaching my dressing room (locker room, but I'm the only woman here so it's my personal dressing room) I turn and look at myself in the mirror. _Well done Robbins. Good work, even for you. _I give myself a wink, and then go about getting my gear off. Right now my main focus getting something for my shoulder. I guess 8 seconds can really piss off an injury. At this point I WANT Stark to get here soon to fix me up. _Where is he?...Figures, the one time I actually want him here, he's late. Probably doing this on purpose. Probably paying off his debt, he lost money tonight. Anyone who bets against me always does. _Somehow I manage to get my vest off, when I hear a knock on the door. I don't even get a chance to respond before Mark comes barging in the room, followed closely by Callie…._How is it possible she got hotter in the last few hours?_

"Hey superstar!" He says.

I smile, Mark always says he just stick around with me because I pay him well and am the only one who will put up with him, but I know he really likes me and has invested just as much, if not more in my pro career as I have. He pulls me into a bone crushing bear hug.

"ow…ow…OW! Mark! Shoulder, remember? Bum shoulder here."

He pulls back, "Oh sorry, Blondie."

I look to Callie and she smiles. _How do I breathe again?_

"You were….amazing." She says.

"Thank you." Awkward silence. _..Hmmm now what?_ "Ummm…did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes! Absolutely, Mark here is a great commentator and a good teacher. And I already have a favorite rider."

"Oh really? Anyone I know?" I ask playfully. She's about to answer when Stark barges in. _Yep, just as I thought, pissed off because he lost money tonight. Wonder how much this time. Haha. Suck it Stark!_

I undo the buttons of my button down and pull the shirt off, leaving me in my white tank top with my jeans and chaps still on, and sit in front of Stark willing him to give me some relief from the throbbing in my shoulder. I watch as Callie tries to look interested in an emergency fire exit poster on the wall, looking anywhere but at me. I can't help but chuckle.

*RIP*

_MOTHER FUCKER! _"Son of a ...mmmmm" I growl after Stark unceremoniously rips off the tape that was used to give my shoulder some support. The ripping motion pulls the joint in a direction it really doesn't want to go.

"Excuse me sir, but I got it from here." I look up through glistening eye to see Callie giving Stark a not so nice glare.

He looks her up and down "And who are you?"

"Dr. Torres, and Arizona is MY patient. You may go." With that, Stark gives me a sneer, packs up his bag and leaves. All the while Mark is sitting in the corner trying to contain his laughter.

_HER patient?...Hmmm, its hot when she gets all possessive like that. I like it…I'd be her anything._

* * *

><p>AN3: More hotness to come…give me some love, and I'll give it back!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Thanks to all my returning, and new, fans! Your love keeps me going strong. More you review, the faster I want to give back.

AN2: Some of you have asked for longer chapters. I, personally, am not a fan of chapters that go on and on and on. I like clean breaks, clear lines of thought. So I'm gonna stick with this format, but also stick with the updating speed. So you still get a lot of story. I'm trying to please everyone! Now enjoy…

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Callie's POV:

_Look away, look away, look away. _I can't look. _Oooo…fire escape routes, that's important. I should read this, you know…just in case Arizona's body starts a fire and….oh, who the hell am I kidding. I'd run straight into that inferno! _Regardless, I keep my eyes anywhere except Arizona, where she has removed her shirt and is now sitting in a tank top that only showcases ALL of her assets, and her chaps. _I've forgotten how to swallow, …great, I'm going to drown in my own saliva._

Then I hear it.

*RIP*

"Son of a…..mmmmm" Arizona is sitting infront, with her back to, her trainer in obvious pain. _Was that a smile? Did he just smile at Arizona's pain? Oh, hell no!_ Before I know what I am doing, I am towering over this little man. "Excuse me sir, but I got it from here."

He looks me up and down "And who are you?" He asks, still holding the tape he just ripped off of Arizona. I look down at Arizona and see a thin film of unshed tears across her eyes. _Ok, now I am really pissed off. _

"Dr. Torres, and Arizona is MY patient. You may go." I give him the Torres glare, it never fails to send little men like him running. He packs up and heads out with his tail between his legs. At that, I turn to Arizona "So….friend of yours?"

She gives me a chuckle, "Uhh…lets just say he's not my biggest fan."

I move around her and continue taking the tape off her shoulder. She flinches, and tries to contain sounds of pain. It breaks my heart, but the tape needs to come off. I work as gently as I can.

Thankfully, Marks phone goes off, filling the awkward silence. "Sloan here." He answers.

"Mmhmm….what did I say? ….She's pure gold. …..We'll I don't know about that, she's a hot commodity." Obviously talking to some sort of would-be sponsor of Arizona's.

"Mark," Arizona starts, he turns to look at her "please?" Almost begging. He nods and says, "Right, I'll be outside."

As he leaves, Arizona continues, "Sorry about that, Mark tends to talk about me like I'm some sort of thing to be bought. I know it's just business, but I prefer not to hear it."

"No, its fine, I get it." I start to examine her shoulder, noticing a considerable amount of irritation and swelling. _How big of a bitch should I be…. I like her, like…I LIKE, like her. But I'm also a doctor and what she did, what she is doing, is idiotic. No, beyond idiotic. Hmmm…I'll start slow._ "So how's it feeling?"

"It's not so bad." _Lie. And people call me stubborn…_

I decide to play with her a bit. "Oh really? So it'd be ok to do a simple range of motion test on you?" _Don't play with me Arizona, because I always win._

"Uhhh….y-yeah. Yeah, sure. Whatever you need to do." She swallows.

I take her left arm and start to raise it very slowly. We start at waist level, my eyes trained on her face during the whole time. Her eyes are closed and face scrunched up in concentration. _Why won't she just stop, I know it hurts. Pain isn't anything to be ashamed of, especially after what she just went through. _We get to about where her elbow is level with her _…very nice_ …boobs.

"Damn it!…ok ok. I give." She lets out the breath she was holding. I drop her arm back down carefully and give a "mmmhmmm." I wrap her shoulder with ice and plastic wrap, then get her back in the sling. I pull up a chair so I am facing her, her still sitting on the locker room bench.

She looks at me with those striking eyes…_how can I be mad at her. No! Focus. You are her doctor right now. Not her…whatever you are._ "Thanks for this," she motions with her right hand up and down her left arm "it's really not why I invited you tonight."

I let out a breath. "Arizona…" I start quietly. She hangs her head and cuts me off, "I know, Calliope. I know. You don't get it." She lets out a faint laugh. "No one gets it. But it's what I do, what I have to do."

I nod, "I just don't like seeing you hurt." At that she raises her head and looks at me "And I don't like being hurt, but it comes with the territory. ….but I got to tell you," she scoots forward so her legs are on either side of mine, and puts her right hand in the crook of my left knee and pulls me towards her a bit. A very intimate, yet very innocent gesture "I really enjoyed you being here tonight. Knowing you where in the stands helped…more than you know." She gives me a sexy smile, and I return a smile of my own. I see her glance down at my lips, and I can't help but do the same. _…mmm, I wonder what they taste like. _

Next thing I know, I'm leaning in. And so is she. My eyes flutter shut. My lips are centimeters from her lips, I can feel her breath on my face. I can smell her, that arousing scent of vanilla with alittle earthy undertone. Then I feel it. Her lips on mine. The stars align. Fireworks? Haha, no, we are talking mainline explosion! This is what I was born for, this, her lips are my oxygen. How long has it been, a second, 8 seconds, a minute? I don't know, but I know its not long enough, because all too soon…

"ROBBINS!"

_Not cool God!_

Mark_…who else?_ comes screaming through the door. I jump back like I've been shocked. Arizona remains leaned forward. Seeing he has interrupted something "Oh, uh. My bad. But uh-" Arizona, who is sitting facing the door, gives him the "I am going to kill you slowly" look. I, my back to the door, duck my head. I feel like a kid who has been caught smoking.

"Yeah, Mark. I know." She says exasperated

"Well, uh-" I don't see the gesture he makes, but I see Arizona give him a nod, and he leaves.

Arizona dips her head, trying to find my eyes with hers. "Sorry, things get alittle…. hectic afterwards."

"Well, you are the superstar" I say. She smiles, and just stares at me. I glance at my watch, _jeez it almost 11:30. By the time I get home it'll be after midnight and I got early rounds tomorrow. Shit…. _"I should go anyways, up early tomorrow. Work." I make a face.

"Ok, I'd walk you out, but I'm expected at the audio booth for interviews."

I give a fake sigh "…the trials of being a celebrity." She smiles and shakes her head. I gather my stuff and head to the locker room door. She walks me.

"So, I had a great time tonight, thanks."

"It was most definitely my pleasure." She says and pulls me into a one armed embrace, her other arm being out of commission, and places a kiss on me cheek. I take my exit as a deep blush forms from under my cheeks and make its way down my neck. Before turning the corner I glance back and see Arizona still watching me, she gives me a wink.

_That wink…..it's a killer._

* * *

><p>AN: I know, just a one-sider this time, but it's about to get alittle Arizona-centric, so this was the cleanest place to cut the chapter. Leave me some love, and I'll see if I can't get ya some more chapters today.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Gotta say people, I was hoping for alittle more feedback after that last chapter. Guess I just have to work harder now. Alright, here is the next chapter ya'll. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Arizona's POV:

10 hours…that's how long it has been since I last saw her. Is it weird that it seems like I haven't been able to breathe in 10 hours? I have to see her. _…Won't that seem stalkerish? _I'd call, but SOMEHOW I managed not to get her phone number last night. _I can't just show up at the hospital. Oh yeah,….hey Calliope, I know you're saving lives and all, but please stop so I can drool over you. …God, I'm pathetic. _So here I am, sitting in my hotel room, arguing with myself.

_Ughhh, that kiss. That's all I see, all I feel. That fire, like the fire that is in my shoulder, only instead of pain, it was pure pleasure. Burning flame of pleasure, right in front of me. With long black hair, caramel skin, and a body the gods should be jealous of. _"Ugghhhhh….so not helping" I say aloud.

I've been up for a couple hours already, even though I had a late night, or early morning I guess technically. But, SHOCKER, my mind wouldn't stop working, all I saw was her….she's haunting me. She's a mirage, I can see her off in the distance, but I'm never able to reach her. Always taunting me, making me crave her more!

Keeping busy only lasted so long, especially in a hotel room. So, here I sit.

"Yeah, who am I kidding…." With that I slip on a pair of comfortable jeans, another button down collared shirt, this one a pretty light pink, and head out. _…I'll just figure out something when I get there. ….Or I tell her the truth, that I can't stop thinking about her, that I want to be with her, and I would do anything for just a chance with her ….yeah, that shouldn't scare her off. _I give myself an eye roll. _You're losing it Arizona._

Arriving at the hospital I realize I have no clue where to even START to look for her. Surveying my surroundings, I try to find someone who looks like they know something. I find a target, and plaster my friendliest smile on my face.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

She turns and looks up from her chart "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you…" I see her id card hanging from her lab coat "Dr. Bailey, but I'm looking for a doctor, but don't know where to go. She fixed my dislocated shoulder a couple days ago."

"Have you tried Orthopedics?" I can tell she is getting bored of this conversation already.

"No, I…I.." _…this woman is scary, definitely asked the wrong person._

"Your doctor, was she surgical or medical?"

"I….I don't know what Calliope is…."

"Calliope? Y-you mean Callie? Callie Torres?"

I nod. "Girl, why didn't you start with that? I can page Dr. Torres if you'd like."

"No!" I yell, then reel it back in "I mean, no, no thank you. If you could just point me in the direction she would be in?"

She gives me an eyebrow raise, "Mmmmm….take the elevator up to the third floor, then hang a left."

As I walk off the elevator and start heading in the direction of the ortho wing I keep arguing with myself. _This was a bad idea…. She's working…. It'd be like her busting in on me mid-ride…. Not that I'd mind her busting in on me during a ride…or a shower. NO! Stop, shes a professional and she's at work. We haven't even been on a date! …I mean, last night was nice, but it wasn't a date. A date is dinner and hand holding and asking questions like "where did you grow up" not "wanna pet my horse," bringing a gift when you pick her up. _I stop dead in my tracks. _A gift!…. But what can I get her that I can find in the hospital? Chocolate, no. Flowers? You give flowers to people who are dying. ….What the hell do doctors like? _Lightbulb! I do a 180 and head back the way I came.

I find what I'm looking for a floor below. _Coffee…doctors live on the stuff._ I approach the cart and realize I still have no idea what Callie likes.

"Can I help you?" the guy behind the cart asks.

"Ummm…I don't know. You wouldn't happen to know what Dr. Torres drinks would you?" I ask.

He just laughs at me "I serve a lot of doctors."

"Right…." _Of course, I AM in a hospital after all. Ughhhh….Arizona you are sooo screwed. Hmmm… ok, plan B._

10 minutes later, I step out of the elevator for the second time. This time carrying a car carrier of beverages and feeling only mildly better about my plan. At least I'm not showing up empty handed. I reach the nurses' station and stop. "Can I help you ma'am?" A red haired nurse manning the desk asks.

"Hopefully. Is Dr. Torres around?"

"She should be, yes. Would you like me to page her?"

"Ummmm, no I think I'll hang out for a couple minutes first if that's ok?"

"Sure." The nurse is eyeing the coffee. _Not a chance Red…_

_Stalker, definitely a stalker. Even if it's not dark out, and I'm not wearing binoculars. Jesus…when did I become the woman who chases women? ….Women line up for ME! I am hot. _I've been leaning against the desk for a couple minutes, drumming the fingers of my right hand, lost in my own internal monologue.

"One of those had better be for me…"

I turn, and there she is. My mirage. My unreachable desire. My dream in the flesh.

I decide to play coy, "Maybe I'm just really thirsty…."

She smiles, walks around me and hands a chart to the nurse. Turning back to me she says "Then maybe you could get your stubborn behind out of my ward…"

"Me, stubborn?" I give her a face of disbelief. Then laugh. Awkward silence. Made more awkward by the nurse who is not so subtly eavesdropping.

Turning back to look at the drinks, I start "I, um, I didn't know what you liked so I got alittle of everything." She raises an eyebrow at me, "I mean, I was in the area and thought I'd drop by"…_lie. Took a 30 dollar cab ride to get in the area._ "and I didn't want to come empty handed, but when I asked the coffee guy he didn't know your order and I didn't want to get you a regular coffee in case you drank decaf, or didn't drink coffee at all…" _…verbal diarrhea. Make it stop. _Turning back to the coffee "but ….its, its" Realization smacking me upside the head "…it's too much isn't it?" _Yep, she'll be getting a restraining order any minute now. I am such a dork. _I can't even look at her I'm so embarrassed.

I hear laughing …_great, she's actually laughing AT me. _"Arizona," she puts a hand on my forearm "its just enough. Now I am jonesing for a coffee. What you got there."

While trying to ignore the burning of the skin on my forearm her hand is on top of, I respond "Ummm, a regular black, fully lead cup o' Joe, a latte, something with Chai in the title, and an Earl Gray tea."

"Ooo, I'll take the latte" Takes a sip "MMMmmmmmm…." The hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight. _My mouth just filled with saliva. _All I can see is her spread eagle on my bed, making that exact same noise. I lick my lips. _…Stop it!_ And I grab the black coffee.

Coming to, I say "So what you up to? I was thinking we could maybe sit somewhere and enjoy these?"

"I wish I could, but I got surgery in 10. I was actually on my way when I came to drop that chart off."

Feeling dejected, I just nod. "But, I could use an escort…" I smile.

While we walk she asks "So how you feeling today."

"Good." She raises her eyebrow. "Ok, feels like I got kicked by a horse, then ran over by its trailer." She laughs and shakes her head. We stop in front of a scrub room, and she throws out her cup. "How long do you have to rest before you HAVE to ride again?" I catch the disdain she laces the "have" part with.

"Ummm…next round I'm in is in four days."

Nodding, she takes out her prescription pad. "Here…" and writes something, tears off the piece of paper and hands it to me. Then writes on a second piece of paper and hands that to me as well.

"What's this for?" I try to make out the first note, but its doctors writing, ie chicken scratch.

"That is a note for you to give Eli up in Physical Therapy. I want you to take an ice bath. It will help with the soreness over your body, as well as reduce the swelling in your shoulder. It'll suck while you are in there, but it will help in the end. And that…" pointing to the second piece of paper "is my number that you will call when you are done up in PT. I should be done with this surgery in about an hour and a half, if you are willing to wait alittle while maybe we could grab some lunch?"

"Yes, absolutely. ….Awesome. Alright, I will see you later then, Calliope. Good luck on your surgery."

"Oh, I don't need luck. I'm amazing." She turns and enters the scrub room.

_You definitely are amazing Calliope…. Now, off to that ice bath. Doctors orders._

* * *

><p>AN2: Like I said, alittle Arizona-centric, but this part just flowed better from her perspective. Let me know what ya'll think!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Love all the great reviews. You guys make me want to write even better! A lot of you have said you are looking forward to where all this is going. Gotta say, I have no clue myself. I have the next two to three chapters outlined, but after that nothing is planned. So if anyone has any ideas, I'm all ears.

AN2: They are in Callie's home court now….let's see what happens. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Callie's POV:

When I rounded that corner and saw the back of her head, layered with beautiful blond hair, my breath got caught in my chest. Last night, after reaching my car in the parking lot I realized neither of us had the others phone number. _She came looking for me….she came back. _More than I can say for the last person I was seeing.

After I sent her to the Physical Therapy department, my surgery couldn't end soon enough. Usually I don't rush surgeries, when you rush, you make mistakes. And ortho-god Callie Torres doesn't make mistakes. But yea, I was pushing this surgery. Thankfully it went smoothly and I was out on time. Now I am making my way to the surgery waiting room, where I told Arizona to meet me via text a scrub nurse was nice enough to send for me. I pop in the bathroom quickly, run a hand through my hair, reapply my lip shine. _Deep breaths…deep breaths. You've spent time with her before, this isn't any different. Its only lunch, you have lunch everyday! ….But you've never had Arizona for lunch. Mmm, GOD! Arizona for lunch…and dinner…and midnight snack…and….STOP! Focus Torres._ I pull on my lab coat and head down the hall to the waiting room.

I see her on the far side of the waiting room, chatting with a boy that can't be more than 6 years old. His mother is obviously distressed and too anxious to keep the child entertained, so Arizona is carrying on a seemingly animated conversation with him.

As I approach I hear them "Are you crazy? No way is Cars the best Disney movie!" Arizona is obviously very into this conversation.

"Yeah-huh!" The little boy says, enjoying the attention.

"Nuh-uh!..." _Nuh-uh was just said by a grown woman…oh boy_ "Finding Nemo is the best, ever! End of story." Then emphasis's her point by sticking her tongue out.

The boy just bursts out giggling with Arizona joining him. _What a sight…. Rough and tough Z Robbins giggling like a school girl. _

She looks up and sees me, her smile growing even wider. "Hey, how'd your surgery go?" She asks as I come to stand right next to her. "Great, really great, you ready?"

"Yep," turning to the boy "it was nice to meet you Zack, I hope your Dad's heart feels better real soon."

We make our way to the cafeteria and get in line. "Thanks for this, I know you are really busy. Eli tells me you are something of a God in your field…" She smiles shyly.

"Well I figured that since you treated me to greasy stadium food, the least I could do is treat you to hospital mystery meat." Both Arizona and I bust out laughing. _I love her laugh._

I pay for our food and since its one of Seattle's four sunny days of the year, we grab a table outside. Her hair shining in the sunlight. "So how was the bath?" I ask, all the while picturing her in MY bath.

"Ummm…ok I guess. Took me a half hour to stop shaking, but my shoulder does feel alittle better."

"Told you," I brag and watch as she digs into her serving of some sort of meatloaf. Even on a brave day I would never venture to try that dish. "Your meds not bothering your stomach at all?" I ask, my stomach hurting just from thinking about having to eat that meatloaf.

She looks up, confused "What?"

"A lot of the time, nausea is a symptom of the drugs I gave you."

"Oh, uh…yeah, no. Stomach is fine." I read her face, she looks guilty.

"Arizona?..." She just looks down at her food. "Arizona, tell me you are taking the medications I prescribed for you." She just purses her lips. "ARIZONA!"

"Calliope…" she tries to soothe me. But I'm having none of it.

"I don't prescribe medication just for funsies!"

"I told you, I don't do pain meds. I can't be anything less than level headed when I'm handling those animals." Arizona starts raising her voice.

"God!...Arizona, I'm trying not to go all doctor on you, but…." _Why is she fighting me? _I pull out my prescription pad and write something on it. "this is an anti-inflammatory. It won't make you hazy, or groggy or anything like that." I look up at her, "Please…you need something to help your injury heal because you obviously aren't going to give it time to heal on its own…." She just looks at the piece of paper with disdain. "Please?" I ask almost begging.

"Fine. But only because I trust you Calliope." She says as she takes the note.

Finishing up lunch, I look at my watch. "I got like 10 minutes before I'm due back down in surgery. You up for a little tour?" I ask playfully. There is only one place I want to show Arizona, somewhere we can pick up where we left off last night. All night I thought about her lips on mine. She smiles at me "Lead the way…"

We get up and head out. While we walk, our hands brush together a couple times, each time sending a shock of electricity through my body. Finally, I just take her hand and intertwine our fingers. I feel her give a reassuring squeeze. At this, I pick up my pace, almost dragging Arizona down the hall. I stop in front of a door and look around, checking to see if the coast is clear. Then I look at Arizona, she seems confused. But her blue eyes are dark with hunger.

I reach behind me, grasp the handle and turn, then pull Arizona into the room after me.

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV:<p>

I see Callie look up and down the hallway, then locks her eyes on mine. _…woah, I know that look. I'm sure I've given it to her a hundred times since we've met. _She gives me an evil smile and the next thing I know she is pulling me through the open door, closing the door behind me and shoving me against said door. Her lips are instantly on mine. Urgent yet gentle. _…so my mind didn't deceive me, she actually does taste this good. _I bring my right hand up and tangle it in her locks, pulling her hard against my lips. She runs her tongue across my bottom lip, and I immediately open my mouth to allow her entry. _Fuck, what's wrong with me, I'm usually the dominate one. But I'm nothing but putty in her hands. _I moan into her mouth as I feel her tongue massaging mine.

Her hands up until now have been on my hips, but she brings one up to cup my face, the other snakes around and lands on the small of my back, pulling me closer to her. My bum arm in the sling creates a very distracting space between us. I want her flush against me. _It's not fair she has two hands and I only got one. I wanna feel her, touch her, all of her, all at once._

Callie's right hand leaves the small of my back and slides down to my ass. She squeezes it and lets out a moan which I hungrily swallow. All the while our tongues are performing an intricate dance only the two of us know the steps to. She pulls back and growls "Jesus, is there any part of you not muscle?" I want her hands all over me, I need her to touch me. I take her left hand that is cupping my face with my right, and slide it down to my chest. "Just one." I whisper as I lay a hand over hers and squeeze, encouraging her to do the same.

Her eyes are glued to my chest, watching her hand clench and unclench my right breast. She moans, oblivious to anything else in the world right now. I get her attention back when I pull her back down onto my lips, her hand still on my chest. _I've never felt this before….fuck. What's happening? I want her, sooo bad I want her. But I want this and so much more. I want everything, with her._

Our mouths are back at each others, "Go on a date with me" I manage to gasp while I come up for air. _Please say yes…. Wait, she just had her tongue down my throat, why would she turn me down? _Callie smiles and starts to answer when a beeping goes off.

"Really?" She yells as she pulls a pager off of her scrub pants. I can't help but laugh, then clear my throat.

"So…about that date?" I ask, trying to get my raging hormones back under control

"I'd love to. Just the two of us….with any damned distractions." She says as she roughly puts her pager back. "I'm off at 6 tonight."

"How about I pick you up at say 7? Will that give you enough time to get ready?"

"Yes, definitely. Here…" she takes out her pad and writes something else down. "This is my address, its actually just across the street." I take the paper and nod. _Stop smiling like a fool…_ More beeping pierces the air as Callie receives another page. "Shit" she growls, "I gotta go. But I'll see you tonight." I nod and move away from the door to allow her to pass. Just as she's about to exit, I grab the back of her shirt and pull her back and lay a hungry kiss on her. "Something for you to remember until tonight" I say and then leave, leaving her in the on-call room to try and get her thoughts under control before her next surgery.

_You got another thing coming Ms Torres if you think you can top me. …No one downs this bull._

* * *

><p>AN3: You guys know what to do!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Keep on keeping on! Loving the encouragement.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Callie's POV

After Arizona left me in the on-call room, dazed and wondering what the hell just happened, the rest of the day was blur. I know I cut open a couple people this afternoon, but I couldn't tell you what the hell I did. I may have given a hip replacement to a 22 year old guy with a smashed arm, but I don't care right now. Because its 6:50, I'm staring at my wardrobe, wrapped in a towel, and I still have no fucking clue with I am going to wear tonight. _…shit. Here I stand again, what the hell do I wear on a date with the hottest woman ever born? She could wear a frickin paper bag and still make me look like a schmuck._

I hear a knock on the door and turn to my bedside clock. 6:58. _Of course she's on time… _Without thinking, I run to the door and pull it open.

There she stands, the reason I may have amputated a leg on a patient who actually needed a shoulder reconstruction. In a beautiful blue shirt, showing off her toned arms and delicious chest, on top of a pair of perfectly fitted black pair of jeans and black boots. _She even makes that sling look good!_

"Uh…wow…" She says "You know, I almost wore my towel tonight…" raking her eyes up and down my body. I laugh and gesture her inside. As she passes me she hands a single rose and places a kiss on my cheek.

"Wow you look….uh….wow…" I start babbling.

"Hope the end of these sentences are good." She says, smiling at me. "I don't really pack for dates when I'm on the road…"

"You look perfect…" I say and walk over to her and pull her in for a gentle kiss.

After we pull back, she clears her throat and says "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but if we are actually going to go on this date….you should probably put some clothes on." I laugh and tell her to make herself at home while I get changed.

"Take your time, our reservations aren't for another forty minutes or so…" she calls from the living room.

I peek out of my room as I'm putting ear rings on, she's looking at pictures of the wall. I walk out into the living room and do a spin, so she can see the whole outfit. "Wow Calliope…you look gorgeous." She's staring at me like a dog who hasn't eaten for days.

"So, reservations huh? Where we going?" I ask, getting my bag together.

"Umm….Bernini's? I think that's the name of the place." _…what? No way?_

I turn and look at her, "Bernini's? Are you serious? The new Italian restaurant….it's got like a 3 month waiting list. How did you get reservations?"

She just smiles and holds out my jacket for me. "Well, Calliope….there are some perks to being me."

We make our way down to the street, thinking we are just going to take a cab, when she directs me to a huge blue truck. "What is that?"

"That, Calliope, is a truck." She says

"You….." I point to her "…drive this?" then point to the truck. She nods.

"What is it?"

"It's a Ford F-150…..Raptor edition." She's smiling, proud of her baby.

"You mean TANK edition…"

"Well, what do you drive Ms Green?" I point to my vintage T-Bird parked just down the ways. She looks at it then says "Oh…its um..cute.." she says sarcastically. She opens the passenger's side door of the blue behemoth and says "Get in Calliope."

With a look, I take her proffered hand and attempt to climb into the cab of the truck. In an instant she is in the driver's seat and starts the monster up. I look at her behind the wheel, and just bust out laughing. _She's definitely compensating for something! _"What?" she whines. All I can do is shake my head and try to contain myself.

During the drive we stay with the small talk, waiting for the more juicy stuff over dinner. I'm in the middle of describing my last surgery when Taio Cruz's "Break Your Heart" starts playing.

*If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please, I might tear you apart, Told you from the start, baby from the start*

"Damn, that's Mark. Sorry, I have to take this." She says, I just nod. She presses one of the seemingly hundreds of buttons and answers the phone through the car's blue tooth system.

"Hey Mark. What's up?"

"Me, but that's not the why I called you….." I burst into a fit of giggles

"Wait…Who's that?" Mark asks, hearing me laughing at him.

"I'm in the car with Callie, you're on speaker so watch your mouth." Arizona says as she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Where were you today? You were supposed to be at the arena."

"I was busy." _Did she ditch her responsibilities for me?_

"I told you to swing by so you could meet the new trainer." Marks says.

"What new trainer?"

"The new trainer I had to retain because SOMEBODY can't get along with Stark. You needed to come in so she could look at your shoulder. It needs medical attention."

"I got medical attention! I saw a doctor today…still seeing actually." She says as she winks at me.

Mark groans in exasperation, "Whatever. Look Blondie, you better be at the arena tomorrow. You know I scheduled-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know Mark. We'll talk about this later. Goodbye" and she hangs up on him.

"Sooo…." I start, "You skipped school?"

Arizona turns and smiles "Ehh…had a better offer." We both giggle.

Pulling up to the restaurant, a valet opened my door and helped me out. Arizona tosses the keys to the guy and we enter the restaurant, Arizona's hand on the small of my back guiding me through the small crowd. Arriving at the hostess stand that maitre de' welcomes us "Ciao e benvenuto a Bernini' s. Migliore ristorante italiano a Seattle." (Hello, and welcome to Bernini's. Best Italian restaurant in Seattle.)

Arizona smiles and replies "Prenotazione per due sotto Robbins." (Reservation for two under Robbins)

I turn the Arizona, stunned. _…Italian? Are you kidding me?_

The Maitre de' looks at this book, nods, then says "Naturalmente, per favore, a destra signore di questo senso." (Of course, please, right this way ladies.)

"Grazie signore…" (Thank you, sir) then Arizona turns to me, gives me a dimpled smile and says "After you Calliope…"

_She is real, right? She's not some made up dream of mine…. _

* * *

><p>AN2: I know it's not much, but I'm having some trouble getting the last part to come out. It could be because I'm watching football and can never multi-task when football is on. Anyways, wanted to give you all what I have. Hopefully another update on the way later tonight!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Whew..this was a toughie. For some reason it just didn't want to come out of my brain. But here it is. Loving the feedback so far! Keep it up. Now enjoy, Chapter 14 for yalls review!

AN2: Some of you have asked, so I will answer quickly. Yes, I was born and bred country. And I love it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Arizona's POV:

After being seated and given our menu's I turn and look at Callie. "You alright Calliope? …you've got this look on your face…"

"Uhhh…You speak Italian?" she asks incredulously

"mmhmm'' I giggle. "So what do you think you are going to order?"

"I don't know, everything looks so delicious." We discuss the menu for a couple minutes, and the waiter comes over and takes our order. He turns to Callie "Che cosa possiamo ottenere voi stasera alla mia signora?" (What can we get you tonight, miss?) Callie opens her mouth but I cut it "May I, Calliope?"

"Please, I love hearing you speak Italian. Its very sexy." She says with a wink _…mmm I may end up speaking Italian all night!_

The waiter turns to me and I order for the both of us "La signora splendida che lo accompagna comincerà con il Passatelli in Brodo ed allora Al Marsala di Filetto. E farò seguire lo Stracciatella dal alla Romana di Saltimbocca" (The gorgeous lady accompanying me will start with the Passatelli in Brodo, and then the Filetto al Marsala. And I will have the Stracciatella followed by the Saltimbocca alla Romana.)

"E per bere?" (And to drink?)

"Hmmm…." I look to Callie. "Do you prefer red or white wine?"

"Red" she says.

Turning back to our waiter I say "Mangerà che cosa vino rosso il sommelier suggerisce per il suo pasto. E mangerò un tè ghiacciato" (She will have whatever red wine the sommelier recommends for her meal. And I will have an iced tea.) He gives a small bow, then leaves to put our order in and I look back at my date.

_Awkward silence…. Sooo…. _Ten seconds, twenty seconds, thirty seconds pass and still...awkwardness.

I have to break this silence somehow, so I say "You know, my Mom always use to tell me that if you say that a situation is awkward, it would make it less awkward." Callie gives a small chuckle and says "well, it is our first date. Those always have a hint of awkwardness. ….Sooo..Italian…when did you learn to speak the sexiest language in the whole universe? …well, second to Spanish."

"Umm, a couple years ago I spent about 5 weeks in Italy and just fell in love with the culture and the language. So I absorbed it like a sponge while I was there."

"I never would have guessed…"

"See, judging a book by its cover again Calliope. I'm not just some country roughneck. Lots of surprises up these sleeves." I say with a wink.

"Oh, I don't doubt that Arizona." She looks around inside the restaurant. People dressed up in their best, the best of everything. "Ok, seriously, how did you get us in here?"

I laugh, "It's not uncommon for restaurants to keep a couple tables open when something like the PBR is in town. I'd say I was lucky to be able to grab one the open reservations on such short notice but…. Our group of riders aren't really the 5-star restaurant type guys. You'll find them at the local steakhouse."

"And here I thought you went through a lot of trouble" She says playfully.

"Hey, did I or did I not just get you into one of the best 5-star restaurants in Seattle?"

The waiter brings out our soups and we hungrily dig in. _Umm…wow, this is amazing. Definitely better than a steakhouse!_

"So…" Callie starts "I have to ask. Why….why do you do…what you do?"

I look deep in those chocolate eyes and let out a sigh "Why do you do what you do?... Its what I love. What makes my heart pound, what makes me want to wake up in the morning. When I get on top of a bull, it's like…the world fades away. You know? Everything else ceases to exist, to matter…."

"But it's so dangerous," Callie trying to understand "I mean, aren't you scared? Every time you get on a bull you could….you could die."

"And every time you slice someone open with a scalpel, they could die. Aren't you scared about that? Having someone's life in your hands?... It's a risk that comes with the job, just like mine. But you do it because you are good, because you weigh the pros against the cons and you understand the human body completely. It's the same with me.." I give a reassuring smile, "I am….good…at what I do. I never ride a bull that I know I have no business riding, I am fully aware of all the risks but I do it because I know the possibilities…the probabilities. But to answer your question, am I scared? At times, yes. It is a scary sport. I've lost more friends than I care to name because they weren't careful, or just got on a bad bull. But that's not me, I'm still here. And I'm going to keep doing what I do until I have a reason to stop."

"How did you even start bull riding? If it's not a women's sport, why did you even start?"

"Well, I was riding a horse before I could walk. And in the tiny town I grew up in, there were only two teams a girl could join. Cheerleading, and rodeo. So I started rodeoing when I was like…8, 9. Barrel racing to begin with, some calf roping. But my brother, he was 3 years older than me, started bull riding when I was 11. One day I talked him into setting me on a bull, and I was gone after that. It was like, I don't know, destiny?" I laugh. "I rode that bull probably 20 times that day. Just over and over and over. I only stopped because I uhhh…I kinda broke my arm. My momma was not happy."

"And you didn't take that as a sign?" Callie laughs.

"Haha….. well, what can I say. I was born stubborn and just got worse."

The waiter came over, refilled our drinks and took away our soup bowls. He asks "Come è finora tutto, signore?" (How is everything so far, ladies?)

I turn and give him a smile "Magnifico!" (Magnificent)

"So your brother…does he still ride?" Callie asks as she takes a sip of her wine. _…oooo mood killer._

"He umm…he doesn't do anything anymore." I say, dropping my gaze from Callie. "He was uhh…he was killed in action a little over a year ago."

"Oh my god. Arizona, I'm so sorry….I-I didn't…"

"Its okay, Calliope. Really." I give her a reassuring smile _..yeah definitely killed the mood. Now she feels horrible. Great…. Some first date._ I watch her as she tries to find something to say. "Really, Callie. No worries…" I reach across and take her hand "it still hurts, but I can talk about him. Its better than not talking about him." She finally looks up, I can see unshed tears in her eyes. "So, how about you tell me alittle about yourself."

"Alright, ummm I was born in Miami, I have an older sister who annoys the crap out of me, and parents who don't recognize me as their daughter anymore." …_Wow, excellent dinner conversation here._

The waiter brings over our main course and leaves. I try to cut my meal, but with only one useful arm, its proving a challenge. I can see Callie out of the corner of my eye and she is doing everything possible to contain her laughter. "Uhh…need help there babe?" I look up …._Babe? _"Bout time you offered." I say playfully. She leans over, offering me a nice view of her girls _…Mother of god. Don't drool; drooling is not acceptable in a place like that. …but if they'd seen her chest I'm sure they'd make an exception. _

"I've never had to cut up a date's meat before" she says.

"Well, I wanted to make tonight as memorable as possible"

"All you had to do was show up…" She says as she blushes, and so do I. We finish our meals and the waiter returns. "Posso interessarlo signore a caffè o al dessert?" (Can I interest you ladies in coffee or dessert?)

Callie cuts in "I actually have something back at my place for dessert." _…sold!_

I address the waiter, my eyes never leaving Callie's as I watch a mischievous smirk play across her face. "No, grazie. Il pranzo era stupefacient. Potreste prego portarci il controllo…." (No, thank you. Dinner was amazing. Could you please bring us the check…) then turning to the waiter and continuing "appena possibile." (as soon as possible). The waiter gives a knowing smile and leaves the bill.

After a brief argument made by Callie to allow her to pay half the bill, I _…of course_ paid the check in full, along with a healthy tip for the waiter and we took our leave. Once settled back inside my truck Callie turned to me. "I know tonight isn't over yet, but I just want to let you know that I've had an amazing time tonight. No one has…ever taken the time or effort to do what you've done for me already."

I take her hand in mine and look her in the eyes, "Calliope….you are totally worth all the time and effort in the world. Don't let anyone make you feel any different." Then I turn and start the engine and head back to Callie's apartment. During the drive Callie kept her hand on my thigh …._focus on the road. Focus on the road. Focus on the road._

I don't really remember the trip up the elevator. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. All I know is that my hand is in Callie's. Everything seems in place. She stops in front of her door and looks at me. _..She's cute when she's nervous. _I pull her in for a deep kiss. I can still taste the red wine on her lips…_I could get drunk just from looking at her, tasting her, smelling her. It's a good thing she isn't a controlled substance._ I pull back and smile.

"How about that dessert?" She asks playfully, then puts the key in the door and pushes it open. I walk past, into her apartment. She's closing the door when I turn her to face me and push her against the door. _….now who's in control?_

My lips are on hers in an instant. My body pushed against hers. I force my tongue into Callie's mouth and moan at the taste of her. I need more contact, more everything. I nudge my leg between hers and feel her knees buckle as I rub against her core …_Fuck, I've never wanted a woman more. _

"Uh…Hello." I jump away from Callie and turn to the cause of the noise. There stands an Asian looking woman, holding a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in another. _…Bet she wasn't expecting a show to go with her dinner._

Callie straightens herself, clears her throat and says "Arizona, this is Christina Yang, my roommate. Christina, Arizona Robbins." Callie doesn't give me a chance to respond, let alone shake the woman's hand because she is literally pulling me across the living room and straight into her bedroom. I stand at the foot of her bed and watch her swing the door shut.

She's on me in an instant. Hands everywhere and nowhere. _…she's like crack. Too much, but never enough_. She starts walking me backwards toward the bed, when the back of my knees hit the bed, I fall to where I'm sitting and looking up to her eyes. They are dark, she's hungry. I use my one good hand to roam up and down her abdomen, it's tight yet soft. Just like a woman's should be. I wrap my hand around to the back of her thigh. "Scoot back" she growls. I move back to where my head is on her pillows, then she crawls on top of me. Kissing her way up, starting at my belly button, up to in-between my breasts then finally finding my lips again. Straddling my leg, she applies pressure where I am craving it most. But it's still not enough. …._I need to feel her, all of her. _I snake my right hand around Callie's back and start to pull down the zipper of her dress. We are totally lost in each other that neither of us hear Callie's pager go off.

I've got Callie's zipper all the way down and am starting to peel the dress off her shoulders when there is a knock on the door. Again, neither of us hears it.

"Torres!" Christina comes through the door "WOAH….ohhhh my EYES."

Callie jumps off me, using my bum shoulder to push off "AHH SHIT!" I yell, grasping my shoulder and praying for the burning sensation to go away.

"Oh..my god. I am so sorry Arizona." Turning to Christina, "What the hell Yang? We have apartment rules for a reason!"

"If you weren't playing tonsil-tennis with Rodeo-girl over there you'd know that we got paged. Come on, we got to go. I called, there's a 15 car pileup on the freeway. Lots of broken bones and bloody carcasses that need to be cut open. It's a surgeon's buffet. Come on!"

"Shit…" she growls and turns to me. She gives me an apologetic look.

"Go, people need you. It's ok."

We get put back together quickly; Callie doesn't even change out of her dress. I accompany them down stairs; Christina keeps making her way across the street while Callie hangs back and turns to me. "I'm really sorry,….just when it was getting good."

"It's ok, people need your awesomeness. Besides, I'm gonna enjoy all the ways you're going make this up to me."

"Oh really?" she says, pulling me closer.

"Really…" then pull her in by the lapels on her jacket for a kiss. "Call me when you can" I say.

"Definitely" then leans in for another quick kiss, after which I say "Ora andate prima che lo prenda a destra qui, dea splendida" (Now go before I take you right here, you gorgeous goddess), then she turns and heads off to save lives.

_What a night…_

* * *

><p>AN3: So? Longer than usual, but I doubt I'll hear any complaints. Alright, you know what to do!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Boss is back today, so its back to the grind. But no worries…updates will still be coming daily. Thanks for all the support. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Callie's POV:

I've been up for almost 24 hours, and I am feeling it. I scrub out of my 3rd surgery in 6 hours. That 15 carpile up was nasty. We've lost 4 people so far, and even more are fighting for their lives. I look at my phone …_just past 4:30 am. _I still have one surgery to go. I have to put a rod through a kid's leg in hopes that we can save it. _Lets see…_ I look at the surgical board. _Twenty minutes until I'm due in OR 3. Definitely time for coffee. _I head to my favorite coffee cart on the second floor.

"Morning, can I get a latte.." _..that's not going to be enough _"with a double shot of espresso?" I add.

The guy nods, obviously as thrilled to be here as I am at this ungodly hour. He gives me a strange look, then glances down. _…Did he just look at my boobs? While I'm staring right at him?_

"You Dr. Torres?" He asks as he hands me the coffee.

"Umm…yeah…." …_Why does he care? _I pull out some money to pay for the coffee but he just waves the money away.

"It's been taken care of."

"What?" _…the fuck is he talking about?_

"It's been covered already, oh!...and I'm suppose to give you this." He says as he pulls out a folded up piece of paper.

I take it, thank him and walk away. Still thoroughly confused. I open the paper and I find a hand written note that reads:

_**My sweet Calliope,  
>I'm guessing that your day hasn't started off quite like you planned. I know mine hasn't. I had hoped to wake up this morning to the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes in the world. But who am I to deprive the world of your gift. You change people everyday just by being yourself….I know you've changed me.<br>Hopefully this coffee will put a smile on your face, because that smile of yours has magical powers. Your smile takes away pain better than any drug ever made.  
>Have a good day, and know I am anxiously awaiting the time where I can feel your lips against mine.<br>-A**_

I re-read the note about 5 times on my way back down to surgery. _…How does she do it? Not just the coffee thing, but how does she know EXACTLY what to say to me. Jesus, she is dangerous…._

I still have about 10 minutes until I have to scrub in so I decide to call her. _….Pick up, pick up, pick up._

"You've reach Arizona Robbins, I either don't want to talk to you or I'm busy. Leave a message and if I don't get back to you, you'll know the reason." I laugh _…like Arizona would ever been mean enough to actually avoid someone._

"Hey Arizona, its me. I just….I just got some coffee and I wanted to say thanks. I don't know how you do it, but thank you. And just to let you know, I planned on waking up this morning to a very beautiful and very naked blonde….

"TORRES!" I jump out of my skin.

"…gotta go. I'll call you later." With that I hang up and turn to the person who caused me to spill some of my precious latte on the floor. "…Morning Bailey." She just gives me a Bailey stare down.

"You DO realize that this is a public hallway. No one needs to be hearing details about your sex life."

"Sorry" I say with a little eye roll and a whole bunch of sarcasm. I fold up Arizona's note and place it in my bra, above my heart.

"Come on, the faster you get this fracture fixed, the sooner you can go home." We both enter the scrub room and prepare for one last surgery.

My last surgery is over, a success. This kid will be able to play soccer, or ride his skate board or do whatever it is he wants to do because, after some time and physical therapy, he will have two healthy legs. And that always makes for a good day. I am exhausted, so exhausted that I don't even change out of my scrubs. I just get my crap and leave. I don't even remember the walk home, I just remember seeing my bed _….thank god. _I look at the clock and see it reads 8:37. I am suppose to be on-call tonight, which means one less night I have with Arizona. I try to keep from thinking that she is here only temporarily. _What will I do when she leaves…and she's going to leave. Just like the rest of them left. I mean…I'm sure she doesn't WANT to leave, but she's going to leave. And I'll be all alone again, and drink through Joe's stock of tequila then end up on Baileys floor again. God…how long ago was that? 3…4 nights? Seems like an eternity. And yet, those four days with Arizona have sped by._

I roll over and attempt to call her again. "You've reached Ari…" I hang up. I send her a text.

**Done for today. All surgeries a success. Need sleep. Will call in a few hrs. xo – C**

After seeing the little mail icon shoot across the screen showing the text did indeed send, I close my eyes and let the images of beautiful blondes on horses lull me into oblivion.

I awake with a start. I don't remember what the dream was about, but I know from the pounding in my heart it wasn't good. I roll over …_1:53 pm, wow almost 6 hrs, not too bad._ I reach for my phone and find I have a new text.

**Way to go babe! You are amazing, just like you said. Sleep well. I'm at the stadium most of the day. I await your call. X0 –A**

I try to call her. "You've reached Arizona Rob…" I hang up. _…She must be busy. _I decide I'll go surprise. Maybe watch her hard at work. I change out of my scrubs that I fell asleep in and scarf down some food, then I pull on my jacket and I'm out the door.

Arriving at the stadium, I pull out the backstage pass I was given and hope that that's enough to get through the door. Surprisingly, no one stops me. I make my way down to the arena and find a group of guys just hanging out. I make my way into the back, thinking she may be in her dressing room. I knock and enter and am surprised to find another woman in there but no Arizona.

"Ummm….hi. I was hoping to find Arizona." I say to the unknown woman.

"She was here earlier but she and her team left to put in some work." She's eyeing me up and down. _…Why is she here?_

"Can you tell me where they went?" I ask, trying to be polite, because anyone keeping me away from Arizona is not on my friends list.

"Depends…"

"On?" _…Who does she think she is?_

"On who you are."

"I'm…" _…Actually, who am I? Am I her girlfriend? Her fling? …Oh my god, I'm the 'other' woman._ Shaking myself out of those scary thoughts, "uhh…I'm Callie."

The woman's face lights up. "You mean Dr. Torres?" I just nod. "Wow, sorry about being a bitch, but people are always looking for Arizona around here and they aren't always the friendly type of visitors." …_ok, so she was trying to protect Arizona, she earns some points._

"And you are?..."

"Oh, I'm Teddy. Teddy Altman. I'm the new trainer…well, specifically Arizona's new trainer."

"Oh! Well, its nice to meet you. I'm glad to know her new trainer actually looks out for her, as opposed to the last one." I say with a sneer.

"Yeah, I've heard stories…" She says as she turns back to a dummy. Its life size and she is focusing on its left shoulder. There are different colors of tape, and patterns stretched and pulled across the shoulder and down its arm. Very complex looking.

"Umm…can I ask what you are doing?" I say.

"I'm umm…I'm trying to develop a new way to tape up a shoulder. Arizona's shoulder needs a lot of support, especially in the condition it is now." I start to move closer to examine her work. "Actually, Dr. Torres, if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. I've read a lot about your research in artificial cartilage, and I really admire your work in sports medicine." _…Flattery is the easiest way to a surgeon's heart._

"Oh I do what I can…" I say nonchalantly. "But this…" I say pointing to the dummy "is great. I mean, I don't know all that much about Athletic Training, and taping techniques, but I could tell Starks method was a bit archaic. Your work here looks amazing." We talk for a couple minutes about possible ideas and techniques. I'm liking her more and more, she's putting in a lot of effort to help Arizona and for that I'm grateful.

"So, now that I pass the test. Can you tell me where Arizona and her posse' went?"

"Oh, of course Dr. Torres, they went to an old ranch about 10 minutes out of Seattle. Wanted to put in some work outside of the stadium." I nod.

_I've got a bad feeling…. _"You've got her resting, right? She's not doing anything that would…"

"Oh, no. Of course not Dr. Torres, I've given her strict instructions that she is to follow if she wants me to clear her for competition." _…Maybe Arizona will actually listen to this woman. She seems to know her stuff._

"Good, oh and….Please, call me Callie. You've earned it." With that, and instructions on how to get to the ranch I take my leave. Off to find my cowgirl. The girl I'd do anything for.

…_Just don't break my heart Arizona, because it's already yours._

* * *

><p>AN2: I know…kinda mushy but what can I say…. Do what you do and leave some love please!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Great support yet again. I feel so loved. You definitely know how to make a girl feel good. Alright. Chapter 16 is up! I think a little Calzona time is warranted…

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Arizona's POV:

…_I don't know why people complain about Seattle. It's beautiful. All the green. Especially outside the city. I could live here….nice farmhouse over looking the city. Far enough away from the hustle and bustle but close enough for Callie to still make her everyday trip to the hospital. ….Woah, pull back on the reigns Arizona. Don't go planning your future, you've known this woman all of 4 days. ….But still, she's the one. If she's not the one, I can't imagine what 'the one' feels like because Callie is perfect…to me. What can be better than perfect?_

"Z, are you listening?" George asks, stirring me from my day dream. We are sitting, looking out across an expanse that's over looking Seattle. I've let Skittles out of his trailer that's hitched to my truck; he is currently in a pen so he can run off some of his energy and work out his legs. Marks is…somewhere, talking to ….someone.

"Huh? Oh, yeah Bambi. Sorry kinda drifted off…." And I turn my attention back to the screen of his IPad. …_to the center of my universe. Everything I think about revolves around my Calliope…_

George may be Skittles caretaker, but he also takes care of me. He's the one who does all the leg work. He's the unseen part of my team, always present but never known. Right now he is attempting to show me 'game footage.' Or, past rides of the bull that I am to ride next. The drawing for the next round was today and I, again, ended up with a badass. _…no such thing as an easy ride anymore. _George has the amazing ability to break down a bulls tendencies. The statistics of a bull fading one direction instead of another. Which direction the bull hits hardest. When it fights the most. It's not a solid science, but when you are on top of 1500 lbs of raging muscle mass, any small advantage could be the difference of between being thrown at 7 seconds and hanging on until the 8 second horn.

I am trying to pay attention, but lately my attention span has been almost zero. A certain Latina woman keeps taking hold in my brain and not letting go. …_I hope she never lets go. _We are interrupted when I hear the motor of an engine approaching. _…Who the hell found us all the way out here. Better not be more reporters, sooo not in the mood to play nice._ Then I see a periwinkle vintage T-Bird pull up and cut its engine next to my truck. I can't keep the smile from taking over my face. Bambi being the furthest thing from my mind now, and he knows it so he takes his leave to go tend to Skittles. As a second thought I call after him "Hey, saddle him up and put out the barrels." He just nods and disappears.

I watch as Callie walks over to me, giving Mark a nod in greeting as she passes. Our eyes lock, brown and blue staring into each others souls. I'm sure my smile matches hers, if not bigger. _…ow, my heart. _She wraps her arms around my waist and I pull her down for a deep kiss. Both of our bodies defying us, moaning into each others mouth, oblivious to our audience. I run my tongue along her bottom lip and she invites me in. Finally, the kiss winding down, we pull back and rest our foreheads on each others. "Hey…" she growls, sending a shiver down my spine. "Hey yourself.." _…this is where I belong, right here. Holding her in my arms, me in hers. Everything that doesn't make sense about me makes sense when I'm with her._

"I've missed you." I say and she smiles, "I've missed you too." She purrs.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask, knowing she must have been exhausted when she got home this morning.

"Not as well as I would have with you there, but yea, I slept alright."

"Hmmm well, we'll have to see about remedying that then. Won't we?" I ask playfully.

"Indeed we will…" And pulls me back in for another kiss.

I don't know how long we spend clinging to each other, kissing and caressing, each taking turns of control over the others mouth. It's not frenzied like last night, but gentle, getting reacquainted with each others bodies. Occasionally we come up for air and just look in each others eyes. Then someone clears their throat, breaking up our little make out session.

I turn and see George standing awkwardly to the side, obviously embarrassed to have disturbed us. "He's uhh….H-he's ready…"

"Thanks George." Then taking Callie's hand in my one good hand, I walk us over to the gated enclosure where Skittles has been let loose. George has bridled and saddled him, and set up the barrels standard for barrel racing.

"I met Teddy." Callie says, eyeing Skittles…_she still doesn't trust him?_

"Oh yeah? She's pretty great huh? Think I might keep her around…" I say as I enter the pen and start patting Skittles down. Doing my regular pre-ride check.

"She said she had you resting….."

I just laugh, knowing that she's warning me against doing what I'm about to do. "I am resting, Calliope…" I say as I effortlessly mount Skittles using only one arm, my left still in the damn sling. _…Can not wait to get this thing off._

"I'm pretty sure she means resting as in….staying on the ground." She says sarcastically while pointing to the ground beneath her.

George just climbs the fence and sits on the top rung, trying to keep from laughing, taking in our playful argument.

"I'm not straining myself…. I could ride Skittles here bareback without reigns. I'm just gonna work him out a little. He's a big boy, and doesn't like being in cramped quarters like at the stadium." I smile, trying to reassure her. She just sighs and joins George up on the fence.

Skittles and I enjoy a leisurely ride around the pen, around the size of half a football field, varying speeds with every lap. I see Callie chatting with George, her eyes never leaving me. _…I could do this. My girl and horse, that's all I need, all I want. My girl….my wife… the mother of my children? _After about ten minutes of running Skittles I head to the gate and get set for a barrel run. Three barrels, set apart in a triangle, with the two points closest to me, and the last barrel at the tip of the triangle is the farthest. We do a dry run, just to loosen Skittles up a little. Then reset and I look to George who pulls out a stop watch.

I spur Skittles and we are off. This was what he was trained to do, so he goes on instincts. I direct him to the barrel to our right, rounding the barrel, entering the turn on the far side. Out of that turn we take off to the barrel on the left and make a tight turn. Years of practice has allowed Skittles and I to work in tandem, entering and exiting the turn flawlessly, so in synch neither of us having to think about what we are doing, working as one mind. Finally, I steer him to the farthest barrel and make that turn tightly, ending with the home stretch back to the gate where we started. I spur Skittles on, as fast as he can go.

"Whew!" I hear George yell as he stops the clock when I cross the gate at full speed. I take Skittles on a cool down lap and return to my group, Mark having joined them at some point. "Not too shabby, Z!...Almost looked like you knew what you were doing…" George says playfully, then jumps off the fence to put the barrels back in the trailer.

I dismount and pat down Skittles, looking over at Callie and ask "So, what you think?"

"Ehh….anyone could do that." She says nonchalantly.

"Oh, is that so?..." I start undoing the saddle and go to haul it off when George comes up behind me.

"Ahh ahh, no! I got it…" He says and takes the saddle to the trailer.

"Hey Blondie, how long we gonna be? I gotta get back to the stadium. Got a meeting with a possible sponsor…." Mark starts

"Yeah, I need to get back as well." adds George.

I look between the two of them. We all drove out together in my truck, but I was hoping to stay out in the open air for a while longer.

"Here…" Callie tosses the keys to her T-Bird at Mark "Take Betty, I'll stay and help Arizona finish here." She says with a glint in her eye …._oh yeah! A little alone time is definitely in order._ Mark and George head out "But be gentle with her!" Callie yells after them.

"Robbins, you got an hour! Promo pics at the stadium remember!" Mark yells from the car and takes off. I just nod, then turn to Callie. "Alone at last" I whisper and pull her in for a kiss. It starts slow, but deepens. Before I know it, I have her pushed against the fence, leg in-between hers. Her hips grinding down on my thigh. I feel her moan in my mouth. I leave her mouth and attach myself to her neck, her head thrown back giving me more access. "You like that, huh?" I growl. She just whimpers in response, I can feel her heat radiating over my leg. My right hand making its way to her breast, squeezing it softly …_oh god. Her body…_

"Jesus….Arizona…." she pleads.

_I want to take her right here. Make her scream in pleasure…but she deserves a better first time than this, in the mud with a horse as a witness… _So I slowly pull up on the reigns of our groping session. Finally pulling apart, both of us panting.

"Arizona…." Callie whispers.

"Hmm?"

"….You smell like horse." We both start to giggle. I place a light kiss on her lips and say "Come on, I got a date to get to…:" then lead Skittles to the trailer and get him loaded in and we get in my truck. The drive back to the stadium is quiet. Callie's hand stays on my thigh, drawing invisible patterns and playing up and down the seam. I give her a warning glance when her hand starts moving too high. She just chuckles and then traces her hand back down.

Reaching the stadium, I pull around back and back in to the trailer parking spot. I unhitch the trailer and let Skittles out into his designated pen. I take Callie's hand and we walk back into the stadium. "What do you say we pick up where we left off last night? Maybe order in a pizza, get some beer and just relax. Let nature run its course….." I ask as we walk out the front of the stadium towards her car. She turns to me and looks upset "God….Arizona, you have no idea how much I want to.." _…umm pretty sure I do. _"…but I'm the on-call resident tonight." _Fuck! _She dips her head in defeat as she leans against her car.

I lift her chin and look deep in her eyes. I can see the disappointment, but there is something else there too…._what is it? Fear? _"Well that sucks…" I say, trying to lighten the mood. She just shrugs. _…whats with the change of attitude?_

I shake it off…_must be imagining things._ "What about tomorrow?"

"My shift ends at 8 am, then I'm off for 36 hours."

"Well, I like the sound of that." I say, trying to get her to smile. _…I hate seeing her like this, down and defeated. _

"ROBBINS!" Mark calls from the front of the stadium.

"Jesus…I swear he has like a radar or something." I growl in frustration, causing Callie to chuckle. I look at her and smile and lean in to place a gentle kiss. _…if only I could stay like this forever._

"ROBBINS!" Mark barks, getting pissed off.

I turn my head in his direction, "SHOVE IT, SLOAN!" Callie just shakes her head. I turn back to her "Better get going, or Pop's gonna be pissed." She says.

"Yeah…." I kiss her again "Call me, k? And try to get some more sleep before you have to go in."

"K." Then she gets in her car. I knock on her window and gesture for her to roll down the window. When she does I lean down and kiss her one last time through the window. She smiles and says "Bye."

"Bye, Calliope.." …._I love you._

* * *

><p>AN2: So?...<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, alittle different format. But I know you all will enjoy it.<p>

Chapter 17

Callie's POV

I'm back at my apartment before I know it. I don't know how I got here, because I don't remember the trip back from the stadium, my body on autopilot the entire time.

_You knew from the start Torres…its no surprise. She's in town for a week or so, then leaves. That's what she does. Enjoy the time you have with her, and let her go. That's all you are going to get._ I try to pull myself out of my funk, but I'm not really successful at it. I have a couple hours before I have to be back at the hospital, so I busy myself around the apartment. Cleaning, starting a load of laundry, taking a shower, and finally getting some dinner.

I have about 45 minutes until my shift starts when Christina comes through the front door. "Hey Cal, you're on call tonight right?" She asks. I nod. "Would you be willing to switch with me? There's a concert next week that Mer and I want to go to but the only night we can get tickets for I'm on call!" She lets out a huff and throws up her hands like the whole universe is against her.

I just stare at her…_are you fucking kidding me? Things finally work out to where I could have Arizona all alone. I would be off for a whole 48 hrs, no pages, no 911s, no interruptions, and I am in no mood to see her. I can't see her, because I'll just think about the fact that I can't be with her…forever. _Christina sees me argue with myself, I turn my eyes upward towards the ceiling. …_what did I do to piss you off? _I ask God.

Christina is still standing in front of me "Soo…."

I take a deep breath, "Yea fine, we can trade." …_Happy roommates are always a good thing. _

She gives a fist pump "Thanks! I'd hug you but…"

I cut her off "You don't do touching. Yeah I know."

With that, Christina leaves the apartment and makes her way over to the hospital to cover my shift. And I am left alone with my thoughts again. _…I want to see her, to touch her. But I know that if I do, I'll want more, and more isn't an option for me._ I look over to the kitchen island where I put the rose Arizona gave me in a vase. Making up my mind, I grab my phone and go to Arizona's number. My finger hovering over the call button.

_I'm gonna take what I can get, then when she's gone….she's gone. And I'll move on. Somehow…._

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV:<p>

"Oh, come on Z!" Sadie nags me.

I've just finished my photo shoot, along with finally filming a new segment for the introduction video. I've put it off for over a year because I just couldn't deal with it. There is one subject that I couldn't think about, let alone talk about it. But I'm glad I got it over with and now I'm sitting in the riders lounge at the stadium, feeling emotionally drained. Along with my sidekicks, Alex, Mark, George, as well as Teddy are present, with a random rider or two floating in and out. "I don't feel like it." I say.

"She's working tonight. What else are you going to do?...Sit in your room all night and pout?" Alex asks.

Each city that the tour stops at, the riders and all the support staff tend to take over one bar. It becomes the hangout for the duration of our stay. A place where riders let go, have fun, and ease the stress the tournament puts on all of us. It doesn't necessarily have to be a country bar, but it usually is. I've always been down for a night out, getting some drinks with my team and fellow riders. …I tend to like them more when I drink, I don't know why. We even take over the band or karaoke machine and provide our own music. It's always a blast, one big family making a fool of its self. But tonight, I'm just not feeling it.

"I'm not pouting." I say as I throw my empty water bottle at Alex …._Ok, I'm pouting._

"Besides, we have to welcome Teddy to the team. It's tradition!" Izzie adds.

"Fine, I'm in." A round of 'yes's' are said and we all head out to change into something other than work attire. I pull on a plain white collared button down shirt. My pair of favorite jeans, and of course my boots. The ugly ass blue sling completing the look. _No need to dress up, the one person I want there won't be around. _With that, we load up and head out.

We get out of the cab in front of the club. I look up at the sign. _…"The Cowboy", how original_. Mark pays our cover charge; we get stamped, and head in. _…Yep, country bar at its finest._ In the center is a large, wooden dance floor covered with some saw dust. A bar on either side of the dance floor with plenty of table tops with stools, and a big stage, with a full band set up with karaoke machine. Pool tables off to one side and …_of course_, a mechanical bull. Those have been the cause of many fond memories, including one where a very drunk Izzie Stevens flashed the entire bar, resulting in A LOT of free alcohol. I can't help but crack a grin. Next to being on top of a horse, and a in a bull chute, this is home. …_maybe this won't be so bad._

The club is already hopping. I can recognize about 80% of the clientele. There are riders, stage hands, agents, trainers, arm candies, and I even spot Derrick and Owen, our bull fighters. _…I owe them a couple rounds_ I remind myself. The band is cranking out some really good covers. The mood just feels right. My group drags a couple tables together so there is enough room for everyone. "Alright, first rounds on me!" And Mark takes off for the bar.

Bringing back a tray of drinks, Mark set each of us up with a shot of bourbon and a glass of beer. As per tradition, I raise the shot and toast "Anthony Brandt said 'Other things may change us, but we start and end with family.' On this team we work as a family, both in victory and defeat, no matter how dysfunctional we be. Teddy, welcome to the family." I say with a wink. "Woo!" "Hoo-RAH!" "Yea Baby!" are added by the rest of the group. We clink our shot glasses, touch them to the table to honor our friends who aren't with us anymore, and shoot em back.

"OW!" Alex yells, and takes a drag of beer. With that, the night kicks off. One more added to the dysfunctional family I love.

About an hour later, I am still nursing my first beer. Its warm, but I try not to drink too much when I'm out in public. It would be too easy for me to get plastered, do something stupid, and then have it used against me as ammunition to knock down my career. But my team mates hold no such qualms. They are well on their way to being sloshed.

I watch as Izzie and Alex damn near have sex on the dance floor. The last few months they've played off their attraction for each other, but I've always known something was there. _…just took a bit of alcohol._ Sadie is off, getting free drinks from any man who will buy her one. Mark is next to me, trying to impress Teddy with one of his many stories about having to clean up after one of my disasters_…as long as you keep your stapler out of the team drawer Sloan_. Then I feel a vibration in my pocket and pull out my phone. I see Callie's name on the caller ID and my heart starts skipping faster.

"Hello.." I yell into the receiver, trying to cover my other ear with my bum arm. I can hardly hear anything "Cal! I can't hear you, hold on, let me go outside." I make my way out and try to find a place with a little privacy.

"Hey, sorry."

"**Hey. Why is it so loud?"**

"Oh, me and my team are at a club. …Their idea. What's up babe? How's work?"

"**I actually traded shifts with Christina. So I'm off."**

"Awesome! You are your apartment? I'll come-"

"**Actually, I could use with a night out on the town. What club are you all at?" **She cuts in.

"Uhh….Cal, I don't mind ditching them.." I let out a little laugh "Really."

"**I know, I just…I'll come to you."**

"Calliope…" _What the…whats going on? She sounds upset._

"**Where are you?"**

"Ummm… 'The Cowboy'. You know it?"

"**No, but I'll catch a cab. I'll see you in a bit."**

"Ok, see ya soon." And she hangs up on me. _…what the hell? Did I do something? I-I….ughh women!_ I turn and head back in.

About a half hour later, I'm at the bar getting a fresh round of drinks when I feel someone grab my ass..like seriously grab my ass. I spin and find myself lost in deep chocolate eyes. She sounded upset on the phone, but there is no hint of it in her face. She pulls me in for a hungry kiss, earning some cat calls from the guys around us, all of whom I know. "In your dreams boys" I yell as I take the drinks and lead Callie back to our table.

Callie dives right in the conversation, like she belongs with this crowd. …_She belongs with me._ I keep a watchful eye out, trying to detect any thing wrong. I can't shake the feeling that I got during the phone call. If there is something wrong, Callie is an amazing actor. Finally, Callie pulls me on the dance floor and we get close.

Her body moves with the beat flawlessly. _…Oh. My. God. She is…a goddess. How can she move like this? How is it I'm the one she wants to dance with? _My right hand rests on her hip, but its not long before it slips lower and cups her perfect ass, her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Songs pass, but we don't change our position; just change the pace of our movements. Each of us have a leg between the others. It's like dirty dancing…country style. I don't know how many songs we dance through, because I am lost in Callie. _…a person could die like this. No regard for food or water, or rest, or anything. Just Callie…all Callie._ I pull her in close and kiss her, wanting to taste every drop of her, while somehow managing to keep to the beat of the song.

"Excuse me, PBR family and friends, but we have a special request tonight…" someone cuts in after the song dies down.

I look up to see Alex Karev talking on the mic up on stage. Everyone turns and listens.

"Z! Where are you? Get your ass up here!" I just stare at him, I know he can see me…_I'll kill him. _He addresses the crowd again "Come on guys, you all wanna hear her right?" A round of applause, some hoot and holler. I do occasionally sing during these nights, but tonight I just want to dance with Callie …_and never let her go._

"There she is!" Alex points and a spot light shines down on me "Come on Z!" At this point the crowd is just egging him on. _…yes, a slow and painful death is in store for you Karev. _I turn to look at Callie and see her clapping with the crowd. "Come on …Zzzzz" She emphasis my nickname. …_fuck._

I start to walk towards the stage and the crowd gives a loud cheer. On my way, I grab Sadie's hat off her head. _…No way in hell Arizona is doing this. _With the cowboy hat on my head, I am now Z Robbins. PBR Superstar. I grab the mic out of Alex's hand, shove him off the stage, and turn and talk to the band. I tell them what song I want. I pick a winner.

_If I'm gonna do this…better do it right._

* * *

><p>AN2: The song in this chapter is Brantley Gilbert's "Hell on Wheels" Seriously, listen to it. Listen to ALL of his work.<p>

* * *

><p>Callie's POV<p>

I admit I had a bit of an attitude with Arizona on the phone. But I just couldn't spend time one on one with her yet. She'd probably want to talk, and I am definitely not ready for that talk. So I figured if we spent time with other people around, it would keep the mood light and fun. And it's working. Dancing with her, feeling her grind against my leg, I almost forgot what the problem was …_oh yea, in a matter of days she'll be gone from my life forever._

Now she's up on that stage, cowboy hat on and a look on her face that makes me want to ravage her right this instant…_not that that's any different from any other second I'm around her._

All eyes are on her in anticipation. Lights dim, as a guitar rift starts up.

**Come on!**

**So man you think you wanna run whiskey  
>Well roll with me but you better listen good and clear<br>If you got a badge or a big mouth brother you ain't got no business here  
>Fool, this here is moonshine still you can smell that whiskey burn<br>This is how the big dogs run, boy you're ridin shotgun  
>Buckle up and lets have some fun <strong>

Eruption of applause. She's moving back and forth across the stage in time to the music, playing into the crowd. 

**Ridin 95 down the highway, sideways, runnin from ol' John Law**  
><strong>Booze in the boot, move it over Bo Duke make room for a real outlaw<strong>  
><strong>Duct tape on that license plate, a 6 gun in the dash<strong>  
><strong>Thunder in the hood, heaven from a still, lightning in a jar<strong>  
><strong>Brother I'm hell on wheels<strong>

She's got them eating out of her hands. Her voice low and gravelly. I've never heard anything sexier.

**Just nine more miles until state line, we're on time, we lost Barney's blues**  
><strong>So you can open your eyes, You're do'in fine in this dangerous part of what we do<strong>

A round of hoots and hollers at this line. All the riders showing their support, this is their song.

**When we make that drop we're gonna pop a top, you got a lesson left to learn  
>It ain't wine, don't sip it, make it bubble when you hit it… let it burn baby burn <strong>

She rakes her hand down her body. All the guys going crazy, I'm right there with them.

**Ridin 95 down the highway, sideways, runnin from ol' John Law**  
><strong>Got the Booze in the boot, move it over Bo Duke make room for a real outlaw<strong>  
><strong>Duct tape on that license plate, a 6 gun in the dash<strong>  
><strong>Thunder in the hood, heaven from a still, lightning in a jar<strong>

**Ridin 95 down the highway, sideways, runnin from ol' John Law**  
><strong>Got the Booze in the boot, move it over Bo Duke make room for a real outlaw<strong>  
><strong>Duct tape on that license plate, a 6 gun in the dash<strong>  
><strong>Thunder in the hood, heaven from a still, lightning in a jar<strong>  
><strong>Brother I'm hell on wheels<strong>

**I said I'm hell on wheels…**

As the music fades out, the sound of applause increases. Its deafening, but deserved. _…that was the hottest thing I've ever seen._ Arizona thanks the band then makes her way off the stage. Lots of high fives and playful punches are given as she approaches me.

Alex makes his was way over to us, obviously drunk. "Hey Z, that was awesome."

Arizona just glares at him and punches him, HARD, on his shoulder. "Ow…fucker…" He says, rubbing the spot, trying to ease the pain.

"I warned you last time Karev…" then turns, grabs my hand and pulls me back to our table.

Teddy and Mark make their way to our table shortly after we get there. "Hey Z, that was pretty cool."

"Thanks Teds"

I turn to Arizona and whisper in her ear "It was pretty hot…" and place my hand on the inside of her thigh. The table top is giving us good cover so I slowly inch my way northward. I see her shiver from arousal, her eyes roll back. _…lets see how much I can push her. _I start to nimble on her earlobe, her shifting in her seat, trying to act normal. _…alright, enough of playing chicken. _I end my own game by purring in her ear "Lets get out of here." Arizona is out of her seat and dragging me behind her faster than I could say goodbye to everyone else.

By the curb, we hail a cab. "Where to?" The cabbie asks.

"Archfield Hotel, 20 bucks you get us there in 10 minutes." Says Arizona as puts her hand on my thigh, giving it a squeeze, needing to maintain contact.

_Remember Torres…you only get tonight. Make it count…_

* * *

><p>AN3: What you think?<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Change in rating…yes, yes, yes. Finally some sexy time!

AN2: For those that reviewed, you all didn't think that this story would be all rainbows and relationships and crap did you? When have Arizona and Callie ever make it that easy?

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Arizona's POV

Callie was definitely playing with fire in that club. It took all the self-control I had to pull her out of that club and find a cab. And here we sit, stuck in Seattle nightlife traffic. So goes the cabbies extra 20 dollar tip. My hand is still on Callie's thigh, kneading and massaging it. I decide to give her a taste of her own medicine and move my hand northward. I hear Callie's breath catch …_now who's got who on the run? _

Twenty minutes later, we are walking through the lobby of the Archfield, one of the nicest hotels in Seattle. Callie has been quiet for most of the time since we left the club…_something is definitely up…_

Once inside the elevator, and the button for the 15th floor selected, Callie backs me up into the corner and kisses me. Strong, but not demanding. Passionate, yet timid. I open my mouth and her tongue enters. We don't hear the elevator stop at the 8th floor, or the guy enter, selecting the 21st floor. It isn't until our stop at the 15th do we realize we have an audience. "How much to watch?" He asks pompously as we step off the elevator.

"Oh, you couldn't handle the two of us…" Callie says seductively as the doors close.

I direct us to my room and fish for my key card. Callie is making it damn near impossible to focus on anything besides her tongue, as she is running it up and down the back of my neck. I finally find the key and try to open the door once. Red light. Twice….Red light. Callie growls in frustration and says "Hurry up, or I'm going to take you right here in this hallway." I feel warmth spread through my lower body…_fuck._

I swing open the door, turn around and attach my lips to Callie's and lead her back into the room. We separate as I close the door behind us. "Wow….nice view…" she says as she stares out the window.

I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her and we just stare out across Seattle for a couple of seconds. She turns in my arms and plants a gentle kiss on me. _..She has that look again_

"Are you alright Calliope?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm just….taking everything in. I want to remember every detail of tonight." She says almost sadly.

She pulls me back in for another kiss and pushes me back towards the bed. I slip my sling off, wanting to be unrestrained, to be able to experience everything…even if my shoulder is still pretty sore…_love is suppose to hurt alittle right?_

Finally, I am able to caress her body fully. Both cheeks, both breast, both legs. Her hands come up to my face cupping my cheeks. Her thumbs stroking my skin, her eyes looking deep into mine. _..There's something there, why won't she talk to me? _She starts undoing the buttons of my shirt, leaving it hanging open, draped over my shoulders exposing my bra. Her fingers play across my stomach and start moving up, where she cups by breasts in her strong hands. I moan at her touch, gentle yet firm. I reach up to pull her jacket off her body and toss it to the floor, then move my hands to the hem of her shirt, looking to her face for permission. She lifts her arms in silent approval and soon her shirt joins her jacket on the floor. Now it's my time to gawk…_perfect. Absolutely perfect._ She's got on a purple and black lacy bra that plays off the color of her skin.

Its Callie's turn to remove my shirt, which I allow very willingly. She pulls me in for a kiss, and I gasp at the feeling of skin on skin contact. Our hands roaming and exploring the feeling of each others bare back. Callie walks us to the bed, and we settle on it, me scooting back to where my head rests on the pillows, Callie stalking up from the end of the bed to hover above me. I pull her down on to me, I don't care about the weight against me, I don't feel it, I just need to feel her flesh on mine. I reach my arms around her back and unhook her bra, slowly sliding the straps off her shoulders. When it's free, it gets tossed somewhere in the room to be found again later….._much, much later._

I roll her over so I am now on top, and I turn my attention to her newly uncovered breasts. I take them in my hands, feeling the weight, the softness…. She moans as I run my thumbs over her nipples. …_That is definitely a sound I want to hear again. _Her eyes are closed, lost in the moment. I lean down and take her right nipple in my mouth, her hands shooting to my hips in surprise and a gasp falling from her mouth. I play with it, flick it, suck it. Then I bite it, just to give her alittle pain with her pleasure, as her finger nails dig into my hips. I then give it a broad lick to soothe the burn and blow on it. Sending shivers down Callie's, her body reacting by hardening the nipple in my hand. I then take it between my thumb and forefinger and massage it gently. I turn my attention to her left nipple and repeat the process. After both nipples have received adequate attention, I bring Callie back to reality by kissing her. I pull back, see chocolate eyes dark with need and hunger. I sit back and try to reach around to unhook my bra, but my shoulder protests and I flinch in pain. "Let me…." Callie manages to get out.

She sits up, me still straddling her lap and reaches around me, deftly unhooking my bra and exposing my own, very erect nipples. Callie wastes no time lavishing them with attention. …_God, what she can do with her hands and tongue. I could come just from her doing this …Shit…_

I arch against her mouth, willing her on. Her hands leave my breasts, and I whimper in protest, until I figure out what she is doing. She makes her way to the zipper of my pants and undoes it. Her mouth leaves my nipple, she glances up at me and growls "Off….now…." _…don't need to tell me twice._ I pull my jeans off, and push Callie back onto the bed, her breasts bouncing as she hits the mattress. …._what a sight. She should be one of the natural wonders of the world. _I rest between her legs in just my panties, and look in her eyes. She gives me a smirk and says "You're hot…"

I smile and run my hands up and down her still clothed thighs "You're gorgeous…." She blushes.

"You ok?" I ask before proceeding. "More than ok…" I smile and move my hands to the inside of her thighs and start massaging. I can feel heat radiating off of her as I move further up towards her core. I lean over her, supporting myself with my right side, I kiss her, running my tongue along her lips seeking entrance. I am able to get her attention trained to what I am doing with my tongue in her mouth when I run my left hand against the core, causing her to buck and gasp in my mouth. "Jesus…" she pants out, as I pull back and smile triumphantly. I sit back up and undo her zipper, and quickly strip her of her jeans and panties at the same time, her face stuck in shock.

…_Finally, naked, spread eagle on my bed. _I just rake my eyes up and down, taking her in. All of her. Her slit shining in excitement. Her musk is permeating the air and its making me light-headed from excitement. "Hey cowgirl, you just going to stare, or you gonna do something about this?" Callie asks seductively.

I give her a mischievous smile and say "Patience, Calliope…." my hands start at her calves and I run them up northwards, as they reach her hips, I lay kisses after them. Starting just above her curls, I trail kisses up her stomach to her chest, taking a detour to take each nipple and give it a quick suck. Back on track, I trail up her sternum, to the hollow of her neck, then finally her mouth. I shift my position to where I am straddling her thigh, supporting my weight on my left arm, trying to ignore the burning sensation in my shoulder. My right hand making its way down, finding her slit. I run my hand up and down, feeling the slickness and heat.

"God…Callie…you're so wet…" she just whimpers. When my fingers have been coated with her juices, I push into her depths. She gasps and I can feel her body tense, and then relax as she gives into the feeling. The sounds she makes as I slowly pump in and out are guttural…feral…instinctual. Knowing that I am making her come undone like this is the biggest turn on I've ever experienced. I find her lips and force my tongue in, wanting the feeling of penetrating her twice at the same time. Almost as if we've completed an electrical circuit, Callie moans into my mouth and digs her fingers into my hips. I'll probably have cresent shaped cuts for a couple days, but I don't care. Callie pushes me away, needing air "I need to feel you Arizona; I want to be in you."

She positions her hand on the thigh I have been grinding against and lowers me on it. She slips right in, her long fingers reaching deep inside me. "Fuck…Calliope…." I can't form a coherent sentence to save my life at this point. We find a rhythm, me thrusting in and out of Callie using my right thigh as leverage, and by doing so I grind against Callie fingers, her thumb finding my clit. Sweat starts to collect on my brow, hair matting to my forehead. Callie is lost in another world, her eyes shut tight in pleasure. I can feel her walls start the spasm, signaling her impending orgasm. Her moans and whimpers coming louder and more urgent. "Oh god…oh god..oh god…"She pants. "Yes, Arizona. Please…don't stop." _…Never._

I can see she is right on the edge, her face scrunched up in pleasure when I whisper "Open your eyes Calliope. Stay with me…" I want to look in her eyes as she comes. I am close, and I know seeing her reach her peak will send me over the edge as well. A couple thrusts later it happens. Her muscles pull me in further, clenching on my fingers. Her eyes wide, locked on me. She lets out the most beautiful moan of pleasure I've ever heard and it sends me into my own crushing orgasm.

I collapse on my stomach beside her, my fingers still in her depths. I can feel her muscles twitching, still coming down from her orgasm. She's breathing heavily. A light sheen of sweat covers her body. …_she's radiating. Even more beautiful than before._ I withdrawn my fingers and she flinches at the lose. I bring my fingers up to my mouth to lick them clean and she tastes amazing. My libido kicks into overdrive again, even though I am still recovering. I allow her to rest for a couple minutes, sharing some deep kisses and gentle words "Hey…" she purrs.

"Hey yourself…"

"That was…" She starts and I finish for her "mind-blowing. Yeah." Another deep kiss, and she moans at the taste of herself on my tongue. _…Alright, enough rest._

I snake my way down her body and move between her legs. She looks at me suspiciously. "What do you think you are doing?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"…Exploring." I say playfully. I run my fingers around the outside of her lips, parting them gently. I make a 'tsk'ing sound and say "Calliope, you've made quite a mess down here…" as I lay on my stomach and run my tongue up her core lightly, barely making contact with her clit. She jumps and gasps, and I think I come again…._jesus, how is she real. _I continue to lick her clean, then move my attention to her bundle of nerves, still sensitive from her last orgasm. She gasps and tangles her hands in my hair. I insert two fingers into her dripping core and find that spot. No thrusting, just massaging her most sensitive part, while making soft circles on her nub. Her fingers grip my hair tighter but I don't let up.

"Please….Arizona…no…don't…I can't….I-I…."She's riving under my touch and I can't get enough. She's gasping so much she's almost crying. I feel her walls start to spasm again. "God….Arizona…. please…" I massage her spot a little firmer, my tongue never leaving her clit and her moans increase "Arizona….baby…please…please…please."

I move my mouth from her clit and look up at her, my fingers still working their magic deep in her. "Please what Calliope? …What? Tell me what you want…" I growl. _…I'd do anything to make you feel good. _

"Please…please…oh god fuck me… please make me come. I need to come." She says, bucking against me.

I smile and attack her clit again, applying more and more friction as I feel her getting closer. Then it hits her, her legs clamping shut around my head and fingers, holding me in place. "Arizona! …fffffuckkkk" I slow my pace inside her and help her come down, she's panting and her body trembling. I pull myself up to her level and pull her in for a kiss, then take her in my arms and soothe her until her heart slows to normal. Pulling a thin sheet over us, we drift off in each others arms.

…._Oh yea, Seattle is looking more and more like home._

* * *

><p>AN3: Alright, so? Was it worth the long wait? This is my first time writing this sort of scene, hope it meets with everyones approval! Let me know what you think.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the next installment!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Callie's POV:

I'm in that area of inbetween, trying to cling on to the edges of sleep but moving closer and closer to consciousness. I hear soft music playing…_what is that, a guitar?_

I slowly open my eyes and find myself staring at an unknown ceiling…_where am I? _Then it all comes back to _me..oh right. A night of amazingly hot, mind blowing, earth shattering sex with the most beautiful woman ever created._

I lift my head …._music? _and find Arizona sitting in an armchair, feet propped up on the bed, wearing the cutest pair of pink boy shorts and her white button up shirt only half way buttoned, sans bra. She's softly strumming the guitar, a soothing melody, her eyes closed in relaxation. _…seriously God, what are you doing to me?_

Shifting, I prop myself up on my shoulder, a thin sheet barely covering my nakedness. Sleep still thick in my voice I ask "Is there anything you can't do?"

Arizona slowly opens her eyes and smiles a dimpled grin. Cutting off mid note, she sets her guitar down gently and climbs under the covers next to me. "Good morning sleepy head…" she purrs and kisses me greedily. I see stars.

"mmmm…Mornin'. What time is it?" I ask. Arizona looks at the clock "Just after 9."

"And why are we up?" Knowing I could have slept well past noon.

"Life time of being up with the cock is hard to break." She says, as if that explains everything.

"Ummm…up with the what?" _…she actually just said 'cock'?_

She gives me a 'you know what I mean look' but explains anyways "Rooster, Calliope. Up with the rooster. 25 plus years of waking with the sun isn't something that you can break easily." Then she turns her head to the window "And as you can see….the sun's been up quite a while…"

"Well you should have woken me..." I say as she moves on top of me.

"Nahh…I was enjoying the view. You're cute when you sleep." She leans down and kisses me then pulls back to where our lips are almost touching and whispers "But you do drool alittle.."

"I do not!" I say as I playfully slap her arm. She just giggles in response. Another kiss, then another. Each being deeper and more hungry than the last. Her tongue invades my mouth…_what are you doing Callie? You promised yourself._

Arizona shifts her weight to her good shoulder, making a face. "How's your shoulder?" I ask.

She smiles and says "Its fine."

"Arizona…." I warn.

"Really, Calliope. It's fine, just a little sore. No big de - ompfff" She gets interrupted by me flipping her over and resting on top of her, letting her lay back against the mattress, easing the stress off her shoulder.

My lips back on hers, my hands work their magic as I deftly unbutton her shirt, letting it fall open, exposing her breasts. I palm her left breast with my right hand. She arches into my touch while I swallow a moan. Moving myself to where I am sitting on my knees between Arizona's, I hook my fingers around those cute boy shorts and tug them off with force. "Woahh…" Arizona yelps. I resume my position at Arizona's mouth, my right hand gliding up and down between Arizona's fold…._I'm not the only ready for a morning quickie I see_. Fingers covered in Arizona's arousal, I slip a finger inside her. Arizona bucks her hips up to meet my hand, then I insert another "Christ…" Arizona breaths out.

Arizona is able to maneuver a hand down between us and insert her fingers in my dripping center. I moan in pleasure. We find a rhythm and push each other into another orgasm. Me reaching my peak a couple seconds after Arizona's. We lay next to each other for a couple minutes, trying to get our breathing under control and our minds back on straight. …._get out while you can Torres._

Suddenly, music pierces the silence.

*If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please, I might tear you apart, Told you from the start, baby from the start*

"Fuck…"Arizona growls then reaches for her phone, and without even looking at the caller ID answers "What's up Mark?"

I use this time to get up, use the facilities, and find my clothes. I'm dressed when I hear Arizona finish up on the phone with Mark.

"You know the rules Mark…mmhmm…..I don't care…..No…..You keep little Sloan away from little Teddy or I'll cut little Sloan off with my pocket knife….don't tempt me…Bye." She's put on a bathrobe during the conversation. …_good, I don't think I'd be able to do this if she was naked in just that white shirt. _She see's me dressed and asks "Want to go get some breakfast? I'm famished…"

"Umm….A-actually Arizona, I uhh…I have a couple things I uhhh I-I have to….uhhh…to do." _…Real convincing Torres._ I see her face fall.

"Oh well…I could come with you, you know..for company?" She asks, almost begging…_god, don't make that face Arizona._

"No…no. That's ok. Its really boring stuff…." I look away.

"Right, ok..."She says defeated.

She walks me to the door and opens it for me. She gives me a long kiss goodbye and finishes it by saying "I'll see you later today though right?"

"Yeah.. yeah, sure." I say, giving her a small smile. Then I exit the room and make my way down the hallway. _….Keep it together Torres._ Then I hear the door click closed, and at that, the tears come falling down unrestrained.

…_.What did I do?_

* * *

><p>AN2: Alright, alright. I know, its short. But no worries, planning another update later on tonight. Please review!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Come on peeps, ya'll dying on me! Here's another installment. Enjoy.

AN2: I just found out that I have international fans...thats pretty awesome. So I'm dedicating this chapter to you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Arizona's POV

"How's this one feel?" Teddy asks, surveying her work.

I move my left arm around tentatively "Fine." I say solemnly.

Teddy lets out a huff of exasperation "Arizona, you said the same thing the last two times! Can you atleast try and be here…"

I've been sitting in my dressing room with Teddy for the last hour and a half. She wanted me to come in and let her test out her new taping method, trying to prepare for my ride tomorrow night. This is the third time she's made up my shoulder with enough tape to hold a car together.

"Its fine! Just like the last time, and the time before that." I am in no mood to be around anyone right now.

Teddy takes a deep breath to try and compose herself "Yes, but which one felt like it gave you the most support?" She asks me like I'm a 12 year old.

I quickly realize it's not Teddy that I am actually upset with, but she's around and is taking the brunt "The second one I guess." Teddy nods and starts to take the tape off my shoulder for the third time. We sit in silence for a minute.

"Something's wrong…." I say. Teddy remains silent.

"Callie, she's….she's acting…funny." Still nothing. "I don't know what's going on with her. We've been having a great time…amazing, really… but this morning…" I trail off.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Teddy finally joins in, still peeling the tape off me.

"That's just it, she won't talk to me. I mean, she acts like she's fine but…..the way she looks at me. I don't know…." Another minute of silence.

I try to rub out the headache I've got with my right hand. "I don't know…maybe I'm crazy but I thought…I thought she might it, you know? I thought she might be the one." I ask, looking to Teddy.

"Maybe she's not." Teddy says with a shrug, like its as simple as that.

"I love her Teds."

"Z, you've known her for all of, what….6 days? Maybe it's just the good sex that's got you feeling all lovey dovey." She says with an eye roll.

"No, not good….great! We are talking mind-blown, earth shattering… But that's not the point." I say, getting wound up. Standing and turning to face Teddy, I continue "Do you know what I was doing before I came to the stadium today?" I don't wait for reply "I was looking at houses….houses Teddy! As in, real estate. And not small houses, no….No, big, family sized houses…with, with, with nurseries and breakfast nooks and, and, and big back yards."

"That must be some sex…" Teddy says under her breath, but I keep going.

"Nurseries, Teddy! Nurseries! I've known that woman for 6 days… days! I don't know anything about her. I don't know why her older sister annoys the crap out of her. I-I-I don't know why her parents don't talk to her or why she prefers red wine to white wine. Hell, I don't even know how she takes her coffee. And I've bought that for her twice! I don't know anything about her, but I know I want her to be the mother of my children. And I've never wanted kids before….never! But with her….I see it. I see the future, or what it could be. And I want it! I want all of it, with her…."

All I get is a small nod from Teddy. She takes me by shoulders, turns me and pushes me back down on the bench in front of her so she can start taping me up again.

"What do I do, Teddy?" I ask defeated.

"Pop the bubble."

"What?" I ask…_.what the hell is she talking about?_

"You two are still trying to stay in that, nothings wrong, everything is great honeymoon phase. Obviously your relationship moves at Mach 7, so you have to have the talk. You know…THE talk. ….Pop the bubble." Teddy says smiling, knowing her advice was right.

"But our bubble is so pink and pretty."

"Pop the bubble, Z. Take her somewhere romantic, somewhere you two can talk it out. And do it today. It may end up being nothing at all, maybe she just had a bad few days at work. But you'll never know unless you talk to her, and you are running out of days to do that." I give her a small nod.

"Thanks Teds."

"Hey, that's what family's for right?" She says with a smile. After one final taping, Teddy and I are happy with our plan for my shoulder tomorrow night. Obviously we don't know how well it will work for sure, seeing as I am not allowed to move my elbow above 90 degrees, much less pretend to be on a bucking bull. But it's better than what I've had up to this point.

After checking in with Mark, and hanging out with Alex, Izzie and Sadie for a couple minutes I head outside for a little one on one time with Skittles. He always seems to help me with my problems, even if he can't talk back. He sees me approach his pen and comes to greet me. I take a bag of carrots we keep in his trailer and start feeding him his favorite treats.

I stand in silence for a couple minutes, just musing to myself while stroking the horse. I let out a big sigh. "What do you say boy? Think we could be happy in Seattle?" I stroke his nose. He gives me a snort. I laugh at him "Yeah, I know, it's so different than Colorado, but you're getting old boy. …So am I. We can't keep doing this," I gesture around us "forever."

He turns his head, like he's taking in his surroundings then nudges my hand for another treat.

"A little farmhouse outside the city sounds nice, doesn't it? A big piece of land that we can call home? Maybe we could get you a girl of your own….give me another philly to train." I smile at him while stroking the side of his face. "We could be happy like that right? We don't need the excitement, the rush…the ride." At this he loses interest in me and turns back to his patch of grass he was chompping on before I interrupted him. "I know…." I say, thinking about life without the ride, "but she's worth it."

Watching Skittles for a few more minutes, I formulate my plan of attack. Mission, BubbleWrap. Objective…pop the fucking bubble.

I pull out my phone and select Callie's speed dial number. I'm sure it's about to go to voicemail when I hear her.

"**Hello…"**

_Deep breath. _"Hey, it's me."

…_Its all or nothing._

* * *

><p>AN3: Another shorty. Let me hear it!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Awesome responses ya'll! I was going to wait to post this until tomorrow. But an outpouring of reviews came in and I just cannot say no to all my fans. Keep them coming peeps!

AN2: Soups up! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Callie's POV

_Heartache…gut wrenching heartache._ That is my prognosis. I show all the symptoms. Crying, loss of appetite, loss of concentration, inability to perform the smallest task without completely losing it, disturbed sleep…when one can actually get to sleep. Estimated time of recovery? When Arizona is the one doing the gut wrenching? …The rest of my miserable life.

I've taken up residence in my living room. Putting on my pajamas, wrapping myself in my favorite blanket and throwing myself on the couch was the only thing I could think of when I finally got home. _….That's all you get Torres. Now forget her, like she's going to forget you. You had a good time, a really good time. It was a fling. Something fun. That's what you needed. Now you can get back in the game._

I don't know how much time passes, but sometime during the following hours Christina comes home to a very dark, very quiet apartment. She finds me, huddled up on the couch in a cocoon, just starring at the rose Arizona gave me. It is now the only thing on our coffee table, all medical journals and magazines shoved to the floor.

"Callie…." She says in the same tone you greet a crazy person. I just give a grunt. "What happened?" she questions. She had seen me like this before, after the last person walked out of my life without looking back. Silence.

Showing a rare moment of compassion, Christina walks over to the couch, moves the vase holding the flower and sits down in its place on the coffee table. I don't move my eyes. "Are you ok?" She asks softly.

"No." I choke out. She's at a loss of what to do. "Ummm….we, ahhh…we got tequila..." Yang's answer to all matters of the heart. She see's my lack of response. Rolling her eyes she continues "Tell me what happened."

"She's leaving…."

Not really understanding the problem "So you…."

"So I'm going to leave her first."

My phone starts going off somewhere in my bedroom. I don't make a move to get it. Christina runs to find it, knowing who it was on the line. Yang accepts the call and shoves it in my hand. I glare at her and hold the phone up.

"Hello…."

"**Hey, it's me"**

"What's up Arizona?" I ask, trying to sound like my normal self.

"**I'm not bothering you, am I?" **

"No, no. I'm just uhh…I'm doing something but no you're fine."

"**Oh…ok well, I was ahhh…I was wondering if you'd meet me somewhere tonight?"**

"I uh…I don't.."

"**I know you're busy Calliope, but I'd like to talk with to you. About…ah…about this…about us." **…_There it is. Another version of 'we need to talk'._

"Yeah, ummm…I'd like to talk to you too."

"**Ok, great. Can you meet me at the ranch we were at yesterday? Say…630ish?" **…_what the hell?_

"Yeah, ok, great." I try to sound excited "I'll see you then Arizona."

"**Ok, I look forward to it. Bye."**

"Bye." …_Well, that was awkward._

After hanging up, I look at the time on the screen. I have a couple hours to kill. I decide that if Arizona thinks she is going to dump me, I might as well make it hard for her. …_even though I am the one who's going to be doing the dumping._

Two hours later, I am primed, plucked, and plastered. I've got my best 'casual' clothes on. It can be a challenge to find that perfect outfit that makes it seem like you didn't plan it, but still makes you hotter than hot. …_You still got it Torres. Still a heartbreaker_. I go over what I have to say to Arizona about twenty times. Each time it gets alittle easier to get through, but those piercing blue eyes aren't staring into my soul yet. _…Ughhh I am so screwed._

_Arizona…we can't work. We won't work. We both knew going into this that it was a fling. Just one of the women you pick up when you're in town and then leave them hanging out to dry when you leave._

It's just after 6, and I decide to head out. I turn to look at myself in the mirror_…alright. Time to bring back Callie Torres, badass. _The drive out to the ranch is tortuous. I grip the steering wheel of my T-Bird until my knuckles turn white. I am literally shaking from my nerves. _…Deep breaths Callie. You know what's going to happen. It's no surprise. Just make sure she doesn't see your pain. Do not let ANOTHER person steal a part of you and let them walk off like nothing happened._ I round the bend, but I don't see Arizona's truck where it was yesterday. I look at my watch, 6:48…_so I'm late, one more advantage, she'll be on edge._ Then I see lights flashing further down the road, its Arizona.

I pull up next to her, on the far side of her truck that she's standing by, giving me a couple extra seconds to get myself prepared. One look in my rearview mirror, I put on my best mask and exit the car. I can only hope my defenses can stand up to the destructive power of those ocean blue eyes.

…_time to finally stand up for yourself Torres. Take no prisoners._

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV:<p>

After hanging up with Callie, I feel slightly better. She wanted to talk too, so that was good…_right?_ Shaking myself out of my daydream, I leave Skittles and head back to my truck. I only have a couple of hours to get everything I need. It would be close, but Callie is worth the trouble. …_this is going to end right. I can feel it._

_6:25…ok, I said 6:30 ish. It's all good._

_6:31…She's not late. 'Ish' implies a little wiggle room._

_6:45….She's not going to show…What is going on with her? If I wasn't so crazy about her, she'd drive me insane._

I'm sitting on the tail gate of my truck when I hear the rumble of a very distinctive vintage T-Bird. Running to look down the way, I see Callie stopped. _…She must not see me._ I open the cab of my truck and flash my lights at her. _…There she goes. _I watch as she parks her car next to mine.

I walk around to her driver's side and wait for her to exit. Her chocolate eyes meet mine, her smile wide. …_Maybe Teddy was right. Maybe it was just work that was getting to her. _She walks up to me and places a gentle kiss on me …_oh yea, everythings good._

I take her hand in mine and lead her to the area I have set up for our outing. The ranch we are at sits up on an outlook. I backed my truck up on an incline, so that Callie and I can lay in the bed of my truck and look out over Seattle and watch the sun set. I've got the whole works, including pillows and blankets, in case things draw on into the night…_..I plan on it drawing well into the morning._

Callie takes it all in with a smile, giving a slight "wow…"

I help her into the bed, blankets laid out so that it is nice and comfy. "So what you think?" I ask, gesturing across our view of Seattle.

"Its...it's just…amazing." She says, looking at me …_There's that look again._

We take a couple moments just to take it in. Finally I pull myself together "Are you hungry? I um….I brought a pizza" I say, while reaching for a pizza box. "And! And…..wine. Red, of course." Holding up a bottle of wine and two glasses. Callie gives me a look…._what was that? Panic?_

"Umm…actually I'm not really hungry. How about we just have that talk?"

Surprised I say "Umm…yeah. Yeah ok. …Quick and dirty, like ripping off a band-aid." She just gives a forced chuckle.

I try to collect my thoughts. I had everything all planned, a nice, neat speech all prepared. But my mind never functions normally when I'm near her. "Callie, I umm….I've really enjoyed the time we've spent together…" She gives a small nod "and uh…and I had hoped-."

She cuts me off "You know what Arizona, you don't have to say it."

"I don't?" Feeling slightly relieved….s_he feels the same way! Awesome!_

"Yeah…I mean, we both knew going into this…whatever this is that it was for a limited time." _…wait, what? _"We are both adults…we both knew what this was going to be. Purely physical." …_woah, woah, woah. Hold up._

"Callie, that's not-"

"No, I know what you do. You come into a new town, and see a fresh slate. It's all part of the game, right? I get it, trying to fit in with the boys?" She's getting pissed off now.

"Cal, you're not-"

"But you know what I don't get? Is how you could be so cruel as to let me think that you might actually be interested in ME. I mean, with the coffees and the amazing date? Do you do that with all your pickups, or just all your doctors? What, is Teddy next on your list?"

Ok, now I'm getting upset. "Calliope, you got it-"

"No, Arizona! You don't get to talk until I'm finished. You come into my city, bat your blue eyes, and flash those dimples and have people fall over you…why me? Huh?"

I get down from the bed of the truck, I need to do something. I start pacing back and forth. Callie is sitting on the tailgate.

"Callie-"

"And then this!" She points to the pillows and the blankets and food. "You do all this to dump a girl? What, want to string her along til the last second, then, th-then you cut the line and leave her to drown in her tears?" I just stare at her, I'm fuming, words are getting mixed up in my head and I can't say a word. "But then again, maybe its my fault, huh? I mean, I was eating it all up. I was stupid enough to think that maybe we could actually work. But we can't, we would never work. I mean look at me, and and and look at you.."She motions her hand up my body.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I say, trying to control my anger.

"I was raised in Miami, in a multi-million dollar house. The best education money could buy. I'm a SURGEON! Well known and sought after in my field. And you, you grew up in the back woods of Colorado. You..y-you-" She tries to find the words, but I fill in for her.

"I wore my brothers hand-me down jeans and boots. Raised and worked on a farm. Went to public schools, didn't get a college degree… And I ride livestock for a living." She just gives a shrug. _…how,h-how is this happening? _"So you ah…..y-you don't date-"

"Hicks" Callie cuts in coldly.

All I can do is laugh and shake my head. I make a few more laps back and forth, trying to calm down. "I thought I knew you Callie, I thought that-"

"No, you don't know me. You didn't bother to get to know me. You just wanted to wine and dine me, then fuck me so you could add another notch to your bed post. And I was ok with that. Just sex, sex and no strings, but then you started pulling out all the stops…the coffees and the notes and the Italian… Well, I'm done Arizona. I'm finished." She says, getting down from the truck and coming to stand in front of me, making a showing of how serious she really is.

"Oh, so…what, you were just in this for a couple of good fucks? Now you've got what you wanted and now you're, you're, you're…what? Cancelling your stud service?" I've stopped my pacing, standing right in front of Callie. Those eyes as cold as ice. _…That's all I was, wasn't I? Just the flavor of the week. How did I NOT see this?_

She thinks for a second, then gives a small laugh "What did you think was going to happen?" She whispers almost condescendingly. _…that I'd tell you I love you, and you'd feel the same and then we'd ride off on the back of a horse into the sunset. …She's right, what did I expect?_

I stare right into those cold eyes; eyes that once made me shiver in pleasure, now make me shiver in regret. "I don't know, but I made one huge fucking mistake." I go to my truck, slam the tail gate closed and launch myself into the cab. Firing up the engine, I peel out, not even bothering to look back.

…_Heartache…gut wrenching heartache._

* * *

><p>AN3: Now…bring on the hate mail. Come on guys…lots of story left. Maybe Callie will get her head out of her ass…<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: I got some awesome responses from the last chapter. Who knew, right? Haha. Next chapter is up! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Callie's POV:

_..She was leaving anyways. I just gave her a push. _I up end a shot glass of tequila and slam it to the bar.

_...I saved us the trouble, hurt now or hurt later. _Another shot thrown back, another shot glass slamming to the bar.

…_Another week, another tournament, another city, she'll find someone else's heart to break. _Another shot, up ending shot glass.

I motion to Joe for another round. He just glances at Yang and shakes his head. "Let's get you home Cal." She says, trying to guide me off the bar stool.

"No!" I pull away from her "It's either drink or cry…."

"Yeah, well either way you'll end up dehydrated, but crying won't give you alcohol poisoning. Come on, let's go." She says, putting more force behind her.

"Since when do you care Yang?" I yell. Losing volume control is one of the many pleasantries of drunk Callie.

"Since I'm still a resident and can't afford the entire month's rent on my own. Now move your ass Torres, before I call Bailey."

"You wouldn't…." No way can I stand up to Bailey in my condition.

Christina manages to get me into my room fairly easily. She points me in the direction of my bed and gives me a push. I remember hitting the mattress and then….nothingness.

I'm brought out of my coma by the sound of someone hammering on my door. Not the front door, no, my bedroom door. "Fuck off Yang!" I call out, feeling my brain protest to the sound and the energy I just exerted. …_mother fucker. Why can't I just find a hole to crawl in and die._ More knocking …._make it stop, please make it stop. _"I said FUCK. OFF. YANG!" my stomach clenching in protest.

"It's a good thing I'm not Yang then…"

Fear. Pure fear. My eyes shoot open, my body tightens. The footsteps grow louder as the unwanted visitor approaches my bed. I raise myself up on my pillows, trying to ignore the burning in my eyes caused by the sun. …_of course, couldn't be a normal Seattle day. No…has to be all bright and shiney._

I chance a look in the direction the noise is coming from, hoping beyond hope that its anyone but who I think it is.

"Bailey…I'm not in the mood…" My voice is like nails on a chalkboard.

"And you think I am?" I try to shush her, but she just continues at a higher decibel. "Torres, you are a grown ass woman. I shouldn't have to babysit you."

"You don't, no one asked you to be here." Trying to dismiss the small woman.

I watch as Bailey starts to empty her bag, taking out fluids, a banana bag, syringe with sterile wipe, and finally a collapsible IV stand.

"You stole an IV stand?"

"Borrowed…" She says, not looking up from her task at hand.

She comes around to sit beside me on my bed and pulls my arm out in front of her. Using the alcohol wipe to sterilize the area, she inserts an IV and sets up the drip.

"What are you doing?" I ask, as she is going through the motions.

"I am aiding along your recovery from yet another night of too much alcohol consumption." Then, catching a whiff of my smell she adds "Tequila I'm guessing." _…oh god, I've got tequila coming out of my pores._

"Why?...Why won't you let me soak in my misery? Why must everyone try and FIX me. Maybe I like being broken." Scenes of last night coming flashing through my mind.

"Well, you might like to be broken, but I have a child who doesn't. His arm was crushed in a car wreck, bones shattered like glass. And he wants to be a surgeon when he grows up. So I need you to sober up, and get your nasty smelling ass over to that hospital and do what you do best Torres. Change lives."

Building an arm from scratch? It's very tempting. Not to mention it would offer some much needed therapy.

Bailey sits and watches me think. "Why are we here again Torres?"

"What are you talking about? We've never been here before."

"Uhh…substitute this bed for my bathroom floor and…yes, we have."

She's right, this exact sequence of events happened just a week ago…_has it only been a week?_ "I just…needed to think about things. I didn't know what to do."

"Oh sure, because only rational and sensible things happen when alcohol is involved," Bailey sneers, then sees me looking pitiful. "You use to be a fighter, Torres. What happened?"

"I lost a lot of fights"

"Well, get back on the horse." She says as she checks my IV line.

"The horse doesn't want to see me again…ever! I made damn sure of that…" I just get the Bailey stare down. "She was playing me so I pushed her away. She was going to leave me, so I kicked her to the curb first."

"Did she say she was leaving you?"

"It's her job. She comes in, woos the crowd and then skips town. Leaving a path of broken hearts behind her." I say, trying to hold in the tears. _…No, Arizona will not be the reason for any more of my tears. She's already taken too much of me._

"She's leaving Seattle, but was she going to leave YOU?" I just stare at her, trying to figure out what she just asked me. Bailey just pats my arm "Well, while you think on that, what do you say we build a kid an arm?"

Ten hours later, I emerge from a scrub room. I was able to save the patients arm, and build him a new skeletal structure. He will need major physical therapy, as well as follow up surgeries, but I feel good about his chances. I look at my watch. _…Almost 9. _I wasn't scheduled to work today, so I don't have any surgeries. _….I could spend some time in the pit, or I could head to Joes, _at which my stomach flips. _…pit it is._

I've been in the pit for about an hour, same ol' same ol. The ordered chaos is soothing, relaxing. The ER is a little short staffed tonight, but that's fine because that just gives me more to do…_and less time to think._ I am just sending someone up for x-rays and an MRI when the nurse running the desk calls out.

"Dr. Torres, we got a bus about 5 minutes out!"

"Status?" I ask

"Head injury and severe blunt force trauma to the chest and abdomen. Unconscious on scene. Bus is en route from the Stadium."

At the last word my blood turns cold.

…_This isn't happening._

* * *

><p>AN2: Uh oh…<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: So Callie feels like a schmuck…How's Arizona doing? Let's see…

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Arizona's POV:

To say I had a rough night would be putting it nicely. I tossed and turned in my bed like a fish out of water. I couldn't get the words Callie said out of my head. …_I'm a fucking idiot. I knew she was too good for someone like me. Country roughnecks marry country roughnecks. They don't go on and live happily ever after with goddesses. _It didn't help that I could still smell her on my sheets. …_Why the hell didn't I remove the 'Do Not Disturb' tag this morning on the way out. Oh yea…because I didn't want to disturb the dream I was living in. …Yeah, a huge fucking mistake._

I wake up to Marks ringtone sounding through the silent room. _...Time to bring out Z Robbins._

I take a deep breath to set my resolve and answer. "Hey Mark."

"**Morning superstar! Game day, you feel it?" **He's always perky the mornings of competition. I think he does it to stay on my good side.

"I'm feeling it."

"**Awesome! So, you know the drill. See you at the Stadium in an hour."**

"I'll be there."

"**Let's kick some ass today Robbins. See ya."** And he hangs up.

I fall back down on the bed. …_kick ass. I should find someone to kick my ass, what was I thinking._

The following hours are a blur. I get to the stadium and just go through the motions. The riders meeting, the intro walk through. The promo pictures, the interviews, the ice bath, the physical…it all passes by.

Its just after 5 and I decide to get dressed in my competition outfit. It's the same as the last ride, black jeans, black boots, but a deep red colored button up shirt. I pull on my hat and head out to spend some time with Skittles.

He's in his pen, all brushed and shined up by George. I approach him "How's my handsome boy doing today? Better than me I hope." He just nudges his nose into my hand looking for a carrot. I spend some time brushing him down, just to calm my nerves. "I could do with a quick ride, how about you?" I ask as I reach for his bridle. I don't bother with the saddle, I don't need it.

I've talked Teddy into allowing me out of the sling, under certain conditions of course, but it finally allows me two working arms. I put both hands on Skittles back and hoist myself up, smoothly swing my leg over to straddle him. I love riding Skittles bareback; he rides smoother with out the bulky saddle strapped around him. We have a deeper connection, work better together. I decide to take a couple laps around the Stadium, it's frowned upon but…._fuck 'em._

There are people lining up to get in already and when they see me, they go crazy. I spend the next hour talking with the fans, and letting them take pictures of me and Skittles. It keeps my mind busy…away from another subject. A subject that Z Robbins doesn't care about…CAN'T care about. _…that's Arizona's problem and I'm not Arizona right now. I'm Z Robbins, PBR Superstar. …Professional hick._

I finally manage to get away from the crowd and steer the horse around to the back the stadium. …._Hick. Defined as an unsophisticated provincial person. Synonyms include bumpkin, chawbacon, churl, and hillbilly. Antonyms: sophisticated. She was right, we are too different. Exact opposites actually. _

I get Skittles set back up in his pen and watch as George saddles him up. We three exist in comfortable silence, that's why George works so well with me. It's peaceful, until I hear Mark holler from the door of the stadium.

"ROBBINS!"

"That's my cue," I say to George and Skittles. I walk over and pat my horse on the nose "See ya in a bit buddy." Then I turn to George and say "Thanks George, I owe you one." He knows what I mean; he helped me by not trying to talk to me.

The meet and greet is just like all the others. Fan after fan going on and on about how much they love me. …_If you knew me you wouldn't love me. _Signature after signature, picture after picture, fake smile after fake smile. This is how my promo hour passes; all the while I keep an eye out for that raven black hair, those deep chocolate eye, that mega-watt smile. But it never shows…

I hear my voice fade out of the introduction video. I take my mark on the stage, getting set for the unveiling.

"Ranked number three, 89 points out of first, put your hands together for the pride of the Hawkeye State. AAAAlllexxxxx KKKKaaaareevvvvvvv!" Fireworks explode, cheers erupt, and I see Alex do his signature tip of his hat.

…_Alright Z, big smile._

Ranked second, a mere 8 points out of first place and coming off an amazing ride, please welcome Colorado's 3 time reigning queen, and the sweet heart that is stealing hearts!" _…let me remove this dagger from my chest. "_AAArrriiiiiiizzonnnaaa RRRRRobbbinsssss!"

Fireworks explode around me. Thunder erupts, the vibrations from the applause echoes in my ears. I wave, starting at the far side and working around the arena. Finally ending at the VIP section where Mark sits. I give him his wave and, just for a second, hope to see Callie sitting there next to him again. …_Get over it Arizona, it's finished. You heard her._

I get back to my dressing room after the introduction and national anthem. For the first time, I don't cry. …_Because I'm numb. I don't feel anything._

"Ready for me, Z?" Teddy asks from the door.

"Yeah Teds." I say as I pull my shirt and tank off.

We sit in silence while she works. As she is finishing up she asks "Soo…..did you talk to her?"

I get my tank on, then pull on my shirt and tuck it in "Oh yeah, we talked." And pull on my chaps.

She claps happily, thinking it is all rainbows and roses. "Aaaanndddddd…"

Looking in the mirror, checking myself up and down one last time "And the bubble blew up in my face."

She looks shocked, shaking her head. "What?..."she asks confusedly.

I grab my chest vest and helmet, and start heading for the door. Passing her, I just raise my eyebrows, give a slight shrug and leave the room.

The past hour and a half I've been watching other riders take their turns, trying to get in the right state of mind. There's only a few riders left before I'm due up. Alex appears next to me and we stand in silence for a couple seconds.

Never one to beat around the bush, he says "So, it's over?"

Not turning my head, I reply "Yep."

He nods. "What happened?"

I shake my head…._what did happen? _"She uh…she called me a player and a hick."

"KAREV!" An event coordinator calls, warning Alex he needs to be at his chute soon.

Alex finally turns to face me, "Any pointers?" He had drawn Code Blue, the bull I had just downed.

I turn to face him, "Yeah, don't fall off." I say with a wink and a playful punch to his shoulder.

We take do our ritual, taking eachothers hand and wrapping the other around in an embrace. "Ride Easy" he says.

"Ride Safe" I whisper in his ear. Then he's off, and climbing the rails of his chute. That means I'm next. …_time to get your game face on Z._

Alex is able to hang on for eight seconds, resulting in a roar of applause. _…yeah yeah. I broke him for you Karev. You're welcome._ I'm getting set on my bull, trying to find a comfortable grip on the bull rope. _…shoulders feeling good. Got you game face on. Now its time to kick some ass Z._

I give my nod, and the gate flies open. I feel pain in my shoulder, but no where near as the level as my last ride.

8…._Pain, pain is good. Pain in my shoulder I can deal with. But this pain in my chest, it's killing me._

7…_Breathe Z, breathe. _

6…The bull changes direction of his spin, flinging me to the side but I'm able to hang on.

5…_Bring it, bitch. I can go all night._

4…I hear the roar of the applause. My adrenaline is kicking in. I'm getting my second wind.

3…_How do you feel about joining my list? I'm sure you have plenty of friends on it already._

2…My forearm starts burning. Fatigue is setting in.

1…With a strong kick, I loose my grip on the bull rode, and get bucked off hard.

I hear a round of "ohhhsss" from the audience as I'm flying through the air. Landing hard on my left side, my shoulder taking most of the impact, I roll on my back and try to move. But the pain coursing up and down my body makes me hesitate a split second. Then I see it, the hind quarters of the bull rise up above me. I see two hooves falling….falling…falling…

…_This is gonna hurt. _Blackness.

* * *

><p>AN2: Loving the reviews people. Keep it up.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Its lunch time, so I thought I'd give you all alittle taster of whats to come…

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Teddy's POV:

This isn't my first rodeo. I've seen my share of bulls and bucked riders. Being a trainer in the rodeo circuit exposes you to a lot of nasty injuries, sometimes even death. There is always fear that courses through one's body, seeing someone at the mercy of a raging three quarter ton animal. But this, this feeling I have now, is pure panic, white hot terror.

I've just witnessed Arizona fall on her bad side, and a split second later I can hear the contact of hooves on human. A sickening sound. I launch myself over the guard rails, not caring that the raging animal has yet to be contained. I hear screams from both Derrick and Owen, trying to draw the bull away from her.

I'm at her side in an instant. An eerie hush has fallen over the stadium, people waiting on the news of their favorite rider.

"Arizona…" I say gently, yet loud enough that she should be able to hear me. I call over my shoulder to where the emergency staff is located; they are waiting on my signal. "Get the stretcher!"

"Arizona, can you hear me?" I ask louder, as more medical staff arrives. I gently remove her helmet, making sure to not move her head or spine, for fear of serious injury.

Her eyes are closed. She has a small amount of blood coming out of her mouth and left nostril. Someone checks her pulse. "Pulse is strong. Breathing….ragged."

"Arizona, I need you to open your eyes. Open them right now…" Still nothing. I use my pen light to test her pupil responses. "Right pupil blown." …_shit._

"Arizona, can you move your toes for me? Arizona?" I ask, trying to detect any spinal injuries. The emergency staff has brought a stretcher over and is preparing to move. They get her strapped in and move towards the exit. I see Mark at the bottom of his section, about to climb over the rail, a look of terror in his eyes. "What's the closest hospital?" I ask one of the EMTs wheeling Arizona.

"Seattle Grace." An EMT answers me. "About 9 minutes." I nod, and run over to Mark.

I yell to him "Seattle Grace." He just nods and takes off up the stairs and out of the section.

I run to catch up with Arizona; they are loading her in the back of an ambulance. Shutting the doors, we take off, sirens blaring.

Inside, the EMT is working on checking her vitals, watching for any sign of trouble. I take a pair of shears and cut off Arizona's riding vest and pull it off her. Those 9 minutes feel like 9 hours, but finally I can feel the bus slow to a stop.

…_Alright, Z. We made it, hang on. Just stay with me._

* * *

><p>AN2: I know, its mean of me to play with you all like this but…hey, its fun! Haha. Don't expect another update til tonight. I may actually have to work the rest of the day…no bueno!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Alright, sorry for teasing you earlier, but you all survived. Next installment is up!

Chapter 25

* * *

><p>Callie's POV:<p>

It was the longest wait of my entire life. Those 5 minutes had drug on for eternity. I wouldn't know who was in the bus until it arrived. I don't want to know, but I have to know. And now the ambulance is pulling up right in front of me.

The door of the back busts open and Teddy comes flying out, fear etched on her face, clutching Arizona's riding vest in her hand. _…I don't believe it, it can't be her. Its not her. _And if the women's riding vest and the personal trainer wasn't enough evidence, I can see the bright pink covering the patient's pants. …_Arizona's chaps. It's her. Why, God? Why is it her?_

The EMT from the front rounds the bus and helps take the stretcher out, all the while shouting the patient's stats. "29 year old. Female. Caucasian. Trampled by a frickin bull. Apparent head injury. Right pupil blown. Unconscious on scene. Severe blunt force trauma to chest and abdomen. Internal injuries unknown. Pulse-Ox steady." They push her through the sliding doors.

"Trauma 1" I shout. "Page Grey, Little Grey, and Kepner." I say to the nurse at the desk as we pass.

In the trauma room, chaos breaks loose. "On 3. …2,3!" As we lift her to the trauma bed. Teddy moves up by Arizona's head and says "Arizona, can you hear me? Arizona you have to wake up now. Open those blue eyes for me." I run into her multiple times as I'm trying to go about my job.

"Teddy, if you want to stay in here, up against that wall and stay silent." I say, pointing to the wall furthest from all the activity.

"She…s-she was… on her head…I think." Teddy says, trying to hold in her tears as she leans against the wall for support.

I grab a pair of scissor and start cutting away Arizona's shirts. As I remove the last layer of clothes, the amount of bruising that has already broken out is sickening …_oh, baby...what happened to you?_

The door crashes open as April Kepner comes into the room, followed closely by Meredith Grey. They take in the body lying limp on the table. Taking point, I start giving orders "Grey, check brain and spinal injury. She's got a blown right pupil. Been unconscious for about ten minutes." Meredith nods, and moves to Arizona's head.

"Kepner, start taking x-rays."

"Of what?"

I look up and down Arizona's body and remember what she looked like being thrashed around on top of Code Blue. "Everything…" I whisper. Snapping back into professional mode "All of her, full body." Kepner nods and commences with her task.

Another crash of the door as another body enters the room, this time it's not a doctor. "What's wrong with her?" He asks, coming to stand behind me, looking over my shoulder to stare down at a very pale Arizona.

"Mark, I need you to stay back and let me do my job." I say, trying to keep in the tears.

"Tell me what's wrong with her, why won't she wake up?" He's in parent mode, and his kid is hurt.

"Possible brain injury…" This time a tear escapes my eye.

"Possible? What do you mean possible? Don't you-"

He's cut off as another body comes storming through the door. Her eyes locking on Marks, then turning to look at me. "You paged?"

"Little Grey, check for signs of internal bleeding."

Seconds seem like hours, minutes seem like years. And still, Arizona remains out of it. Then, finally, she starts to stir. I lean over her, willing her to open her eyes …_show me those baby blues Arizona. Please, I need you to do this for me. _I gasp as her eyes lock onto mine.

"Arizona… Do you know where you are?..."

…_.Do you know how sorry I am? How truly, truly sorry I am?_

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV:<p>

I hear voices, they are muffled and indistinct, but I can hear them.

"What do you….."

"…ssible brain inj…"

"….internal bleeding"

I want to open my eyes, but my mind is fighting me like crazy. Finally, I see a sliver of light. Slowly I am able to take in more and more light. My eyes are blurry, they can't focus on anything. They just see bright light. I hear a gasp somewhere close to my head.

"Arizona….Do you know where you are?..." …_who is that?_

My eyes begin to focus. But they must be playing tricks on me because the only thing I see are those brown eyes that I have fallen in love with.

"Arizona…" My ears tune back in…_that voice, that voice belongs with those eyes._

I look around, taking in my surroundings. There is silver equipment, boxes of latex gloves, I look towards the door and see Mark and Teddy staring at me, a mixture of fear and relief on their faces. "H-hospital…" I gasp out. My chest feels like it's in a vice grip making it difficult to breathe. My head pounding with every beat of my heart.

"Good, that's right. You're at the hospital. Don't worry, I'll…I mean we are going to take good care of you. Just relax." Callie says. I give a weak nod.

"Arizona, can you tell me where it hurts?"

"C-chest and my head." I say, flinching at the noise around me…._and my heart._

"Ok, I'm going to do a quick physical. I'm just going to run my….I'm going to check for any broken bones ok? You'll feel slight pressure, but tell me if anything hurts." I nod.

I feel those hands run up and down my body. I can't keep the images out of my head of the last time her hands roamed my body. Up and down each leg, and nothing. Up and down my right arm, nothing. She reaches my left shoulder and I flinch in pain, though no one is surprised at this.

When she starts tracing over my ribs, applying a gentle, even, pressure, I damn near hit the ceiling. "Mother Fu….yeah, that hurts."

Her hands retract and she turns to the other doctors in the room.

The short red head starts first "X-rays are developing right now, should be…10 minutes? But preliminary exam shows possible multiple rib fractures and injury to the left shoulder."

The older, serious one continues "Looks like a pretty serious concussion, but I'd like a CT scan to make sure." Callie nods.

The shorter, younger one finishes "No signs of internal injuries, but a MRI should be ordered just to be thorough." Callie then takes my chart and writes in it "Good," She says then turns to the red head "Kepner, call up and book an MRI and CT. Bump her to the front of the line, got it?" _…she wants to get rid of me as soon as possible. _The woman just nods, turns and leaves.

Callie then turns and addresses me "Dr. Grey and Grey here will take you for your tests. And I'll see you afterwards." I can tell she is waiting for some type of confirmation from me, but I don't know what to say. …_thanks? Thanks for breaking my heart. …ok? Ok, you flaunt your rich upbringing and look down on me for having a tough life. …Yep? Yep, you used me for sex and got upset that I wanted more? _Anything I say would be too little, and too much, at the same time. So I just nod, and watch her leave the room.

…_It's really over, isn't it. We're finished._

* * *

><p>AN2: Comments?<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Great support guys! Keep it coming.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Callie's POV:

My hands on Arizona's skin…that's all I can think about. How amazing her flesh felt beneath my touch…_how can someone be so soft, yet so tough at the same time? _I'm sitting in an on-call room, trying to get my thoughts together. The same on-call room Arizona and I made out in, but that's a coincidence…_I had to climb three floors and cross the hospital…_but it's a coincidence. I'm sitting on the edge of a bed, elbows on my knees, head in my hands trying to absorb as much of Arizona I may have left on my hands as possible.

I had to get away. I had to get away from her as fast as possible. Those blue eyes, they would have ruined everything. Every ounce of my resolve would be down the toilet if I saw one tear slip from those baby blues. _…But how, how would she forgive me. I said terrible things…awful things. And she is still leaving. This, her getting hurt, doesn't change that. It just puts a kink in her exit plan._

My pager snaps me out of my internal argument. "Fuck…" I yelp in surprise. It's the Greys, tests are back. …_you are her doctor. You are her DOCTOR. And you will act in nothing less than an upmost professional manner. …Just as long as she doesn't look at me. _I let out a sigh and exit the on call room, really wishing I had chosen Joe's tonight.

I walk into the light room and see the three residents standing, each looking at their respective tests. "So who's first?" I ask.

Meredith is the first to start talking "CT scan confirmed patient received a concussion, but is clear of any lingering brain bleeds." Then, looking back at the scan she continues "It should be noted that there is evidence of several previous concussions." This raises a flag in my head.

"H-how many?"

Grey looks closely at the scan, "I see three fading shadows, if not more." …_Arizona, what are you doing to yourself?_

Kepner steps in and says "X-rays reveal three broken ribs on the left, right shows none, but patient reactions leads me to believe many of those are bruised as well. Patient also sustained a hairline fracture of the left clavicle, here…" As she points out a faint shadow on an x-ray.

I step up to the wall of light boxes and look at all the separate sheets of x-rays. "Are these all Arizona's?" I ask, pointing at around 10 different films. Kepner nods. I scan them over once, then start looking closer for signs of bone regrowth…_.Mother of God. _I am not prepared for what I see.

A fracture in her right ulna, left ulna and radius, 8 fractures within her fingers, hairline along her mandible, and maxillary bones, 2 separate fractures of her left fibula, a reconstructed right ankle and too many cracked or fractured ribs to count. And that's just at a glance. Add that with the four fractures she sustained today and Arizona has had more than twenty broken bones and atleast 4 concussions in her short life. I have never seen this kind of damage in a29 year old woman; I've never seen this kind of damage in a woman, period. I'm at a loss for words.

"Umm…Dr. Torres?" Lexie starts. I shake myself and turn away from the light boxes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. What you got Lexie?"

"MRI came back clear of internal damages or bleeding. Just a lot….A LOT…of deep tissue bruising. She's going to be pretty sore for a good while." Lexie finishes, shaking her head.

"Great…so what's the game plan?" I ask, looking between the three of them.

"Well, she needs to admitted and monitored for 24 hours because of the severity of the concussion." Says Meredith.

"There's not a lot to do about the fractures, except pain meds and rest," Kepner continues. …_Yeah, fat chance of that._

"And calling the police." Lexie slips in at the end.

"Ok great, so lets- wait, what?" I say, finally catching what Lexie said. I see the other two surgeons nodding in agreement. "Why, why the police?"

"This has physical abuse written all over it. And not just once or twice. This poor woman has been taking hard, physical beatings for a very, very long time. Don't you think that should be reported?"

I just laugh "You're right, Little Grey, she has taken some bad beatings…" I say while glancing at the x-rays "but it's from her own stubbornness."

"You…you know her?"

"We've uh…we've spent some time together, yes. And all of this is of her own doing. But it's none of your business, so…Kepner, admit her 24 hour monitoring. I need to go check a post-op then I'll be in to give Arizona her prognosis." I turn and make my way to an empty on-call room. I just need to think. Think about the one person I don't want to think about.

…_How can I be with someone who is slowly killing themselves?_

* * *

><p>AN2: Shorter, I know. But more to come tomorrow. Give me some love please!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Do you realize how spoiled you guys are? … :-p Another chapter! Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Arizona's POV:

When a rider is injured during a ride, you don't talk about it. You show up at the hospital, let them know they have your support, and you talk….about anything. Anything except the ride that led the person to the hospital bed they are lying in. That's just how it works. Which is what is happening now. Mark and Teddy have been joined by Alex, Izzie, Sadie, George, Derrick, Owen, Richard and the occasional rider floating in to give their regards before heading to bed.

My head is pounding, my shoulder is on fire, and it feels like I'm wearing a straight jacket across my chest, but I'm glad they are here. Because as long as they are here, I don't have to think about who is out there. On the other side of the door.

It's well past 11 pm when a nurse comes in after another uproar of laughter. "Ok, visiting hours are over." She is met with loud opposition, but stands her ground. "No, you all are lucky I let you stay here this long. Now out. Out, out out! Ms Robbins needs her rest, as well as every other patient in this hospital. Out!"

There is a collective moan of defeat and everyone starts to make their way out. "I'll swing by tomorrow before I hit the road, ok Z?" Alex tells me as he squeezes my foot. "I'd like that. Oh, nice ride tonight by the way." I say.

"Yeah well, I can't take all the credit. You broke him for me." He says with a wink and we both laugh. I watch him take Izzie's hand and lead her out, Izzie waving and throwing a silent 'I love you' over her shoulder at me. That leaves Mark and Teddy. I am fighting to keep my eyes open_…I think there is more than just IV fluids in this drip._

Teddy takes my hand and squeezes it "I know you're a badass chick Z, but try to rest ok?" …."That's an order." She adds playfully, then turns and leaves.

Now it's just me and Mark. I stare up into his eyes, never realizing how soft and gentle they are. "Mark, don't."

"I didn't say anything Arizona…" He's never called me by my first name before and it catches me off guard.

"Yeah, but that look says it all. I don't need your pity. ….and don't call me Arizona. It's weird." He smiles. "Now get out of here before I call that nurse back in to whoop your ass." He chuckles, pats my leg and leaves. I lean back and try to get the stress of the last two days to fall away. I try to remember the laughing and the smiles and the kissing. Not the tears or the heartache. Before I know it I'm drifting off, my eyelids becoming much too heavy to stay open on their own accord.

My mind brings me back to consciousness sooner than I would have liked. My head is throbbing, but that's not what roused me …._that smell, I'd know that scent anywhere._ My eyes open and I see Callie standing next to my bed, messing with my IV machine. She had popped in earlier to give me the bad news…well, much better than what it could have been, but bad news that I would need to stay 24 hours so they could monitor my concussion. I started to protest, but both Teddy and Mark were on her side and they teamed up on me…._traitors._

"What are you doing here?" She jumps.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I'm just uh…just changing your IV bags." We remain silent as she finishes her work.

"Isn't that a nurses job?" I sneer_…why is she here? Trying to rub salt into my already very open wound?_

She ignores my question "Arizona, I need to talk to you."

"No." I say flatly.

"Arizona, as you DOCTOR I need to talk to you." She puts emphasis on the word doctor.

"No." I say louder. "I heard everything you had to say loud and clear. Message received, alright? Now what ever it is you are doing here, trying to make me feel worse, or rubbing your fancy medical degree in my face…just stop, ok? You don't get to talk to me while I am trapped in this bed. You're an orthopedic surgeon, so unless you came here to cut something off…get out. I need my rest so I can get out of this damn hospital and as far away from this city as possible."

I am met with a look of guilt and hurt…_why is she hurt? She broke my heart._

She sighs "I know how you're feeling….Last night..I-"

"No, Calliope, you don't know how I feel. But I'll let you in. Imagine meeting someone who is…amazing. Someone who makes the world seem right, who gives you meaning. You like them, like…really like them. And you think you have a shot at being with them, being the person that makes them happy. And then….then they go and pinpoint that one thing…that one insecurity you have and use it against you as the reason you two can't be together."

Silence.

"You don't think I know that you're too good for me, Calliope? I know. Everyone around us knew. And every second I spent with you I wondered to myself how it was that you were talking to ME, kissing ME, touching ME."

I see a tear fall from her eye and a wave of pain washes through my body.

"I am so sorry…" She whispers.

"I just…I can't…I can't do this right now. I need, I need time. Ok? I need time to be angry, to be mad at you. I'm, I'm not ready yet." I say, avoiding eye contact. "Now, please, go."

She nods, gives me another look then leaves, wiping her eyes as she goes.

…_How do I trust her again?_

* * *

><p>AN2: So? Looks like they may be on their way to recovery, or maybe this is just the calm before the storm…. Let me feel the love. Grazie!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Here's yalls next fix!

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Callie's POV:

How can she think I'm too good for her? If anything, she's too good for me. I broke her. I hurt the most amazing woman in the world. And now I don't know if she'll even listen to me. I need to tell her that if she keeps up the pace she is going, she will be in a grave by the time she is 35. But more importantly, I need to tell her how sorry I am, that I want another chance at being with her. That I want to be there for every bruise and broken bone she feels compelled to expose herself to. That, if need be, I will rebuild every god damn bone in her beautiful body if that's what it takes for her to be happy, just so long as she is in my life.

I sleep, well, attempt to sleep at the hospital. I wasn't suppose to work tonight, well last night now, seeing as it's a new day, but I couldn't make myself leave the building knowing Arizona was there in pain. Tossing and turning in an uncomfortable on-call bunk, I can't turn my brain off. All the things I need to say, all the things I said that I wish I could take back. But one scene from before keeps replaying in my mind. It happened after Arizona had been admitted, and had a room full of guests. Teddy had slipped out to get some coffee and we ran into each other.

_*Flashback*_

…_**Coffee, I need coffee. **_**I make my way to the coffee cart but end up coming face to face with Teddy.**

"**Hey, sorry about that Teddy, didn't see you there." I say, trying to sound cheerful.**

"**Dr. Torres." She says coolly. …**_**She knows.**_

"**She told you…" I say, more of a statement than a question. I look around for an escape route.**

"**Enough, yes. But it's not any of my business…"**

"**You're right, its not." And I turn to make a quick exit, but Teddy grabs my arm and pulls be back to face her.**

"…**but I need to clear one thing up." And pulls me into a supply closet.**

**I stand on the far end of the closet, arms crossed over my chest. Teddy is standing in front of the door, blocking my exit.**

"**This whole idea that Arizona is playing you…that you are just the chick of week is ridiculous. I've known Arizona for…three days? But I know, I KNOW, that she is one of kindest women I've ever met. And she was crazy about you! Then you go and compare her,…tell her she is just like the rest of the guys…guys who actually DO play women for fun."**

**She looks at me, but I give no response.**

"**Do you realize how hard she had it? How much she had to fight to get to where she is? The harassment and the jokes and the looks. …I know the medical field is still male dominated, but imagine trying to break into the orthopedic surgery field when EVERY other surgeon is a man. YOU are the first, the only, and…if the others have anything to say about it…the last. Can you imagine the fight you would have to be taken serious? The abuse you would take? The slurs and degradation."**

**Still, I remain silent.**

"**Arizona is the furthest thing from those guys. They made her life a living hell. But she made it…she won. She's the top dog, the one everyone wants to be. And she is still who she was raised to be. The fight didn't change her. But one week with you, Callie…and she's lost."**

**It's starting to sink in, the assumptions I've made, the words I said that were completely baseless.**

"**Teddy, she's leaving…"**

"**Yes, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't come back." Teddy says.**

"**There is nothing in Seattle for her! Why would she?"**

"**Because you are in Seattle…." Teddy says with a slight smile "Now I suggest you get your head out of your ass and talk to her. She's stubborn, even in the three days I've known her, I can see it. But you need to talk to her, and you need to let her talk to you."**

**We stand in silence for a couple seconds, Teddy studying my face.**

**She nods her head and says "I've said enough….I should get back." She turns and opens the door. "Its up to you Callie, she won't take the first step…. All depends on how are you hard you are willing to fight for her." She steps out, the door closes behind her, leaving me alone in the dark.**

_*End Flashback*_

I lapse into a fitful nights sleep, hearing everything around me. A cart being pushed down the hallway, some one entering the on-call room and sliding into the squeaky bunk above me, nurses chatting a little too happily for this hour of the day. I hear it all, but it doesn't drown out the scenes playing in my head. I see the future, with a blue eyed blonde waking me up with the sounds of her guitar, playing a melody created for my ears only. I don't know if they are good dreams…dreams of the future in store for me. Or nightmares…dreams of the future I miss out on because of the terrible things I said.

The singing of my pager finally brings me out of my shallow sleep. I don't know what time it is, but I know I can't work today. I can't work today because I need to talk to her. Talk with her… And I am going to stay and talk with her until both of us have nothing left to say…

I read my pager and see that I am being paged to Arizona's room. My heart sinks …._oh god, she's crashing. _Then I see it's not 911, or any code. …._maybe she is ready to talk?_

I make my way to the surgical floor first and push all my surgeries to another day. The nurse was definitely not happy about have to reschedule, but she will get over it. _…if she is ready to talk, I will make sure we have as much time as we need._

Standing at the nurse's station just down the hall from Arizona's room I see Little Grey and Kepner looking over some charts. I approach them "How's she doing?"

They look at me confused. They have a handful of patients they are responsible for treating at this time, unlike myself who has the health and well being of only one person in mind. "Arizona…." I add.

"Oh, 1126…"Kepner catches on, and pulls out a chart from a stack and peruses it "uhhhh….everything looks good so far. No signs of brain bleed, passed all neurological function tests. Right eye is still alittle blurry, but that's of no major concern." I nod…_good, this is good. Damn, Arizona…I don't know how you got so lucky. _

Lexie cuts in "She has also requested to be taken off her pain medication." I chuckle…._stubborn, stubborn Arizona._

I start walking towards her room but turn back and ask "Kepner, could you handle my pages for a couple hours?" I hold out my pager for her to take.

She looks at me, a mixture of shock and fear on her face.

"Uhh…uh Dr. Torres, I uhh..I-I."

"Calm down, calm down. It's just for a couple hours, and I've pushed all my surgeries until tomorrow. Only pages you should get are consults. You can handle those, right?"

"I..I..I.."

"If it's anything major, call Dr. Chang for assistance."

Now she's just silent. I've never told her to consult with Dr. Chang before. If there is a problem, people come to me, not him.

"Dr. Chang?..." She asks, taking my pager.

"Yes, he IS the head of orthopedics…he should be able to handle anything serious." …._hopefully. _I turn and make my way to her room. The door is closed and shades are pulled. I take off my lab coat, and remove my ID card. I want to be on as even level of footing as possible. I am not her doctor right now. I am the woman who is going to grovel for another chance. Teddy's question keeps replaying in my mind "How hard are you willing to fight for her?" _…like my life depends on it, because it does._ I knock on the door and wait for an answer.

…_I don't want to live a life without Arizona._

* * *

><p>AN2: So, any guesses on how the talk is going to go?<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Could be the last update of today, maybe not… Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Arizona's POV:

"What do you mean you withdrew me from Oklahoma? Mark…I swear to god, this had better be one of those damn jokes you like to play on me." I am breathing hard, sending pain through my chest from my broken ribs. Mark just informed me that he withdrew me from the next tournament. Needless to say, I am not happy.

"Z, you can't ride in your condition." Teddy steps in because Mark is struck silent from fear.

"Oh bullshit!" I spit out. "That tournament is a whole week away! I'll be fine. Hell, I could ride right now! Put me on a fucking bull…" I wince in pain as I try to get up.

"You can't even move out of bed, and you cringe at every breath you take." Teddy says, gesturing at me up and down, like her point has been made.

"I can hold my breath for 8 seconds." I murmur as I settle back down on my bed.

Mark finally finds his voice "Robbins, I know it sucks but I had to make an executive decision. You ride in Oklahoma, you could get injure yourself more and take yourself out of the Championship. You sit out in Oklahoma, you'll be at 100% for Vegas and…" He's cut off by a knock on the door.

"What?" I yell, thinking it's yet another nurse coming in to bother me.

Callie pokes her head in, looking scared. "Oh… sorry Cal. I didn't expect it to be you. Please, come in."

She enters, lab coat draped over her arm. She looks at me, then to Teddy and Mark who are on their feet and obviously agitated.

"Can you just hold on for a sec?" I ask.

"Uhh…yeah yeah sure. I got lots of time." And she fades into the back of the room, trying to give us as much privacy as she can.

I turn my attention back to Mark, calm myself and continue our conversation "Mark, if I sit out the next tournament it would be damn near impossible for me to make up the points to put me into the running at Vegas."

"And if you get hurt in Oklahoma, you would be out of the running…period. So I made the call." Mark says.

I use my good arm to rub out the headache that has started to grow from this conversation.

I even out my breathing, set my voice and look directly at him "I do not pay you to make executive decisions. I pay you to talk to sponsors, set up promos and make sure I look good. I am the rider. I say when I ride, and I say when I take a draw. You WILL get me back on the roster for Oklahoma, or I will find another agent who can."

Teddy sighs "Jessssussss….Arizona! What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?" Then looks at Callie. "Dr. Torres, can you PLEASE tell this stubborn jackass that she needs to REST. That she can't ride in the condition that she is in."

All eyes turn to Callie. She's got the 'deer in the headlight' look on her face, obviously not expecting to be dragged in on this conversation. She visibly swallows and steps forward.

"Uhh… it, it-it would be best to rest for a couple weeks, yes." She adds weakly. I expected her to side with Teddy more spins to me and throws her hands out in a 'told ya so' gesture. I just roll my eyes.

I turn my look to Callie, trying to soften my features and ask "What is keeping me from riding? Medically, what would prevent me?…Barring me getting stepped on like a welcome mat again that is."

"Your shoulder inj-"

"We'll tape it again. What else?" I cut in.

"The pain from your broken-"

"I can handle the pain." I know I'm steamrolling her, but my anger from the last few days is finally starting to spill out. "What I am asking is, will I further injure myself by riding?"

Callie thinks, lets out a breath and concedes "Medically…no. In a weeks time, the fractures in your ribs would be repaired enough to handle the stress, and taping up the shoulder with Teddy's new method should provide enough support for the fracture in your collarbone. As far as the concussion…your helmet will provide enough protection against the trauma of the ride" Teddy looks at Callie like she's been stabbed in the back. Callie just gives her a shrug in response.

I look at Mark who is looking very defeated, I know he is just looking out for me, but right now I need a cut throat manager, not a dad. "Sooo…..what are we going to do Mark?"

I can see he is still looking for ways to fight me, but he sees the look on my face and knows he has no shot at winning. "Fine, I'll get you back in. But for the record, I think it's a terrible idea." He pulls out his phone and exits the room.

Teddy is left shaking her head "I…I…Jesus, Arizona….. We get it, you need to prove a point. But to what end? You've proven you are the best, why are you doing this?"

"To win without risk is to triumph without glory." I recite.

"What?" She spits.

"If I want to win, I have to make risks…..I have to Teddy. I have to risk it. I'm too close to give up because of a few pains in my side." I try to calm her, hoping she will understand.

"Right, and when you kill yourself on the back of some fucking bull, who will be the one on the dirt trying to put you back together, trying to breathe the life back into you? …Me, that's who." She snatches her purse and makes a very dramatic exit, leaving just me and Callie.

"So….sorry for busting up the party." She says. I just give a dismissive shake of my head. "How are you feeling?" she asks as she pretends to check my IV.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." I see the look on Callie's face then apologize. "Sorry, its just…he had no right to do that. It's my call."

"He was just looking out for you. He cares about you." She says as she takes a seat next to my bed. We sit in silence for a while. Each catching the others eye then awkwardly looking away.

"So….." She starts.

"So…" I parrot back.

"Are you ready to talk?" Still not making eye contact.

"Yeah" …_no._

She takes a deep breath "Ok, but first, there should to be rules…."

…_Yeah, one. Don't break my heart again._

* * *

><p>AN2: I know, I know...I did it again. Next chapter...maybe ;-) LoL You know what to do readers!<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Sooo….this took a lot longer than I thought this chapter would. The words just didn't want to come out. But, the long wait is over… Chapter 30. Enjoy. …Oh and I expect mucho reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Callie's POV:

"What?" I hear called from the other side of the door…_ok, not what I expected. _I peek my head in, afraid of what I'm about to walk into.

"Oh…sorry Cal. I didn't expect it to be you. Please, come in." Arizona says from her bed looking slightly embarrassed.

I enter and take in how upset both Teddy and Mark look. I've obviously entered into hostile territory…and I want out.

"Can you just hold on for a sec?" Arizona asks.

"Uhh…yeah yeah sure. I got lots of time." I say as I step to the back of the room, trying to remove myself from this situation as much as I can. _…I got all day, every day, for the rest of my life._

The three return to the matter at hand.

"Mark, if I sit out the next tournament it would be damn near impossible for me to make up the points to put me into the running at Vegas." _….he suggested she not compete? He's got balls._

"And if you get hurt in Oklahoma, you would be out of the running…period. So I made the call." Mark rebuttals. …_makes sense._

Arizona composes herself and says in an icy voice "I do not pay you to make executive decisions. I pay you to talk to sponsors, set up promos and make sure I look good. I am the rider. I say when I ride, and I say when I take a draw. You WILL get me back on the roster for Oklahoma, or I will find another agent who can." _…I don't think she's kidding._

Teddy starts getting spun up "Jessssussss….Arizona! What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?" She then turns to me "Dr. Torres, can you PLEASE tell this stubborn jackass that she needs to REST? That she can't ride in the condition that she is in."

I would have been completely happy with not being a part of this conversation. Mostly because my thoughts would most likely upset Arizona, and that's the last thing I want to do before performing the greats groveling act in the history of fuck-ups. …_say as little as possible. Remove yourself from the equation. Speak from a medical stand point…she can't get mad at you for that. _I swallow my tongue and step forward into the group.

"Uhh… it, it-it would be best to rest for a couple weeks, yes." Teddy, being satisfied with my response, turns to Arizona and throws her hands out as if to say 'see, told ya'. Arizona just rolls her eyes then looks to me.

"What is keeping me from riding? Medically, what would prevent me?…Barring me getting stepped on like a welcome mat again that is." _…me, if I hit you over the head and force you to stay here. Safe and sound in my hospital._

"Your shoulder inj-" I start but am cut off.

"We'll tape it again. What else?"

"The pain from your broken-" I try again. It feels like I'm being interrogated and I don't like it.

"I can handle the pain. What I am asking is, will I further injure myself by riding?"

My brain starts reeling, coming up with all sorts of scenarios. All of them ending with Arizona bloody and bruised again. _…Medically relevant. No emotions Torres. _

"Medically…no. In a weeks time, the fractures in your ribs would be repaired enough to handle the stress, and taping up the shoulder with Teddy's new method should provide enough support for the fracture in your collarbone. As far as the concussion…your helmet will provide enough protection against the trauma of the ride" I chance a look at Teddy, she looks hurt from me not backing her up. I try to give her a shrug as apology….doesn't work.

""Sooo…..what are we going to do Mark?" Arizona asks, a little smugly.

Mark just hangs his head in defeat…_poor man._

"Fine, I'll get you back in. But for the record, I think it's a terrible idea." …_Sing it! _I watch Mark walk out, shaking his head.

Teddy is really reeling now "I…I…Jesus, Arizona….. We get it, you need to prove a point. But to what end? You've proven you are the best, why are you doing this?" _…cuz she's Arizona._

"To win without risk is to triumph without glory."

"What?" Teddy spits at Arizona.

"If I want to win, I have to make risks…..I have to Teddy. I have to risk it. I'm too close to give up because of a few pains in my side."

"Right, and when you kill yourself on the back of some fucking bull, who will be the one on the dirt trying to put you back together, trying to breathe the life back into you? …Me, that's who." Teddy is near tears of anger as she bolts out the door, leaving just Arizona and myself.

"So….sorry for busting up the party." I say, trying to inject some humor, because right now the atmosphere is too heavy. Not a good way to go into the most important speech of my life. …_Lighten the mood. _"How are you feeling?" I ask, pretending to check her IV to keep my eyes away from hers.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. ….Sorry, its just…he had no right to do that. It's my call."_… he had every right to do that. It was the right thing to do._

"He was just looking out for you. He cares about you." _…I'd do the exact same thing if I was in his shoes. _I take a seat by her bed, a very awkward silence falls on us, neither of us wanting to start.

"So….." I finally break.

"So…"

"Are you ready to talk?" My stomach is doing flips.

"Yeah." Arizona says, not sounding too sure of herself.

"Ok, but first, there should to be rules…."

…_.don't screw this up Torres. Your future with this woman hangs in the balance. Fight for her. She's worth every ounce of fight you have in your body._

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV:<p>

"Rules?"

Callie gives a single nod.

"Whaa…what kind of rules?" I ask.

"We each let the other talk." I just look at her. "Ok, so that one is mainly for me, I know" she adds.

"And…."

"And neither of us leave this room until we figure this out."

"And…."

"And….and uh…well, those are the only ones I got so far." She says, wringing her hands from anxiety.

"Fine. I can play by those if you can."

She nods, and then silence comes between us again, neither of us knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." She spits out, unable to hold it in any longer.

"That's kind of vague, Callie." I'm not going to make this easy on her. I shouldn't, not after what she said to me.

"About everything…" I just look at her. I know she is struggling, but she dug this hole, she's going to get herself out of it. "About, about what I said…the other night. I said terrible…awful things, and I am so sorry." I give her nothing.

"You have every right to be angry at me, furious even. You should be. I-I don't even know why you are listening to me right now but I need you to know…please understand that I.." she lets out a deep breath "I didn't mean it…any of it."

"But that is what you think, isn't it? That…th-that I'm some sort of player, some womanizing hillbilly from the sticks that comes to the big, shiny city to try to score with the pretty socialites? Because you made a pretty convincing argu-" I'm cut off as she launches herself from her seat and starts pacing.

"No! I…God, no that's not what I think at all. I think that you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. To come from where you do and..and have the will to fight for something you want, something that you love. You are smart and talented and beautiful and strong and stubborn and I love that about you. All those things and everything else that makes you, you. I love them. And the fact that you think I…I am too good for you is crazy. You deserve better than me Arizona…you do… But that night I was, I was trying to-"

"You were trying to hurt me." I answer and she stops in her tracks.

She nods"…Yeah. I just…I thought you were leaving me so I decided before going out to meet you that night that I'd, I'd leave you before you left me." Shaking her head, she continues " ….I've been left too many times, and I couldn't be the one standing all alone, wondering what the hell just happened. Not again…not when the person walking away from me was you." A tear escapes her eyes.

"So you thought I deserved that? That kind of hurt, knowing what it felt like, you thought I deserved that…"

"No! …I mean yes… I mean, uhhhh! God.." she puts her head in her hands "Arizona. I don't know what I was thinking. I was…it's like I was someone else. When I'm with you I'm someone else…someone better than what I was before. And I really like that person but…but you were threatening to take her away from me. You'd take her when you left town and I'd be stuck with old Callie…miserable Callie, bitter spinster Callie. But more than that…I thought I was losing you… You're a lot to lose Arizona."

I let it sink in for a minute.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" I ask.

"I was scared…" More tears fall, and its ripping me apart. "Scared that you'd leave me."

"You were scared to talk about me leaving because…you were thought I was going to leave?" Trying to follow her logic.

"Yeah…well no… I, I thought that if I told you what I felt…h-how I felt about you, that it'd be too much. That I'd scare you away…" She wipes her eyes with her sleeve. "Does that make sense?" Her eyes bright red.

I'm trying to sort out all this in my brain, and it's making my headache worse, but I stay with it. "I uh….I think so." She comes and sits back down in the seat she abandoned and waits for me to process. I look at her, she's bared her soul to me and is now waiting for the judgment. I could crush her…it'd be easy. Just tell her that what she said was unforgiveable. And it was…from anyone else, it would be. But her eyes….her eyes tell me that she is saying the truth right now. Those eyes that sucked me in from the start, those eyes I that I was able to find in an arena full of people, those eyes that pulled me into consciousness. …_I'd do anything for those eyes._

"So what do you want?" I ask and she just looks at me, not knowing what to say. I try again, enunciating each word carefully. "Callie…. What. Do. You. Want?"

"You." I search her eyes again…._truth_. She gets up from her seat and approaches my bed. "Arizona, I want you. I want to be the person you hope is calling when the phone rings. I want to be the one you write silly little songs for. I want to be the one person who makes you feel better when you are sick. I want you, Arizona Robbins. All of you. And I am so deeply, deeply, deeply sorry for what I said, for what I did to you. And I will spend the rest of my life telling you that and making it up to you if you'll let me. I just….I want another chance with you…another chance at us." I stare into her eyes, a fresh sheen of tears ready to make their descent. She sniffs them back.

"Please," she whispers "I need you in my life."

A tense couple of seconds pass as I gather my thoughts.

"Calliope…" I hear her take a breath, knowing that I am about to give her an answer to the scariest question in her life "….you had me from the moment you told me to 'suck it up, cowgirl.'" I say with a soft smile, and some moisture in my eyes too.

"Really?" A smile making its way onto her face.

"Really. After that, I was a goner…done for." I say as she takes my hand and her smile widens. We both give a relieved laugh and Callie leans over and puts her forehead to mine.

"I was stupid." She says, starring at our intertwined fingers.

"Yes."

"I was a moron." She continues.

"No objections there." I say, getting a chuckle out of her.

Then, sobering up she adds "And I'm sorry."

"I know." I say as I look straight into her eyes. We remain quite for some time…how long? I couldn't say because when I am around Callie…Calliope…_my Calliope…_time seems to speed up and stop all together at the same time.

"Calliope?" I ask quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but….I'd like a different doctor." She pulls away from me alittle, and takes back her hand.

"Wha..why?"

"So I can do this…" and I reach up with my right hand, and wrap it around the back of her head to pull her down for a kiss. It's gentle but still has all the fire of all our other kisses, a 'welcome back' kiss…but to me it's 'welcome home'.

…_Yes, I am most definitely home. And there is nowhere else I'd rather be._

* * *

><p>AN2: This is totally not how I thought it was going to turn out when I started. I was going to make them wait A LOT longer but you all can't take alittle drama….So I conceded. LoL Hope everyone enjoys. Lots of story left to be told.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Got some great reviews from the last chapter. Here's the next installment. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Callie's POV:

Floating…that's what it feels like it. I'm floating…on a cloud, or a bubble…or in a big balloon. I don't know, but I am the highest I have ever been. She's given me another shot. Another chance. I need to prove myself, prove to Arizona that I am good enough. And after what I did…that's a lot to make up for. But still…I'm floating.

I'm elbow deep in a guys thigh, putting in an intermodulary rod in his femur, and Bailey is digging around in his abdominal cavity doing…something. The two of us are working in silence, Bailey not being a fan of small talk. I'm lost in my thoughts, a mix of bloody bone fragments and a smiling blonde on a horse.

"Tell me you are not whistling in my OR." Bailey draws me out of my daydreams.

My head snaps up "Huh? …No! No, no I wasn't whistling."

"You were. You were whistling." Kepner jumps in, looking at me from across the table.

It's a good thing that I'm wearing a mask or every person in this OR would see the blush race across my face and down my neck.

"What's going on in that mind of yours, Torres?" Bailey asks.

"Oh nothing…just…everything seems to be falling back into place. Just had to get back on the horse." I say, with a hidden smile.

"I thought that horse moved on to greener pastures?" Bailey says trying to sound uninterested.

"It doesn't get much greener than right here in Seattle, Bailey."

The rest of the surgery went as planned and I go about the rest of my morning. I'm nearly skipping as I walk down the hall; the nurses stare at me like I have three heads…let them stare. Let them come up with their own back story as to why miserable, cranky, bitchy Callie Torres is now all a twitter.

Arizona and I talked yesterday. We were, of course, interrupted after that kiss. Some teenager jumped into a vat of concrete on a dare, so Kepner was the one to catch us in the act after she comes running through Arizona's door, hair on fire and voice raised to a level where only dogs could hear her.

After saving that kid, physically anyways…._I don't have confidence in his mental strength_ I return to Arizona's room to find her passed out. She's had a long couple days so I let her rest. Last night, the on-call room seemed much more comfortable and I was able to sleep like a baby.

This morning I brought Arizona breakfast, coffee and a bagel from the cafeteria. Breakfast was quiet, we both knew we had a lot to talk about and that we had to start making baby steps if this was really going to work out. Halfway through the meal, Meredith Grey comes in and announces that Arizona is being discharged under the orders to take it easy and continue her drug regime'…._yeah right._ I wasn't able to see her out, I have a lot of surgeries to catch up with, but we both agreed to meet tonight. So now, that is what I am focused on. That is the goal, to see her again.

At lunch, I grab a seat next to my roommate, Christina Yang. She is her usually dreary self, complaining to her best friend, Meredith Grey, about the lack of cardio god to teach her. She has to amuse herself with boring angioplasties and valve repairs. Christina's radar immediately picks up on my mood. She looks around for any lingering ears then leans in close to me and says "Are you drunk?"

I raise an eyebrow and respond "Uhh…No."

"Then what's with all this…." She asks as she waves her hand around in front of my face "…the face and the smiling? I thought emo Callie was back, I liked emo Callie."

I just give her a shake of my head…_nope, not going to jinx it. Not yet._

"Ohhh….I know what happened." Christina sits back in her chair, confident.

"What? What happened?" Grey asks.

Christina turns to her bestie and says "Rodeo-Girl threw her a bone."

"She did not throw me a bone!" "Rodeo-Girl?" We both respond at the same time.

"Yea, this hot blonde with dimples and blue eyes came in and swept big, bad Torres right off her feet." She responds to Grey.

Grey looks to me, then back to Yang and says "Sounds a lot like Ha-"

"NO! Do not say her name." I yell at Grey, catching the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. Lowering my voice I continue "Arizona and McDevil are completely different. Do not even think about comparing the two." Then turning to Yang I "And she did not 'throw' me a bone…"

Yang is not convinced "Then what happened?"

"We are….ummm, we are talking." Because I know, that besides me apologizing for the nasty things I said, Arizona and I are still at stage 1. She's leaving, and I'm not.

"Talking?"

"Right…talking. Oh, which reminds me, you need to crash at Grey's tonight." Thinking of my date I've planned with Arizona. My body reacts just by imagining being alone with that woman again. My body likes it.

"Shouldn't there be a please in there somewhere?" She asks as I pick up my tray and leave. I don't bother to answer her. She knows she doesn't want to hear what is going to be happening tonight…_all night._

The rest of the day passes, nothing major happens which makes it seem like an eternity before that big hand on the clock passed 12, moving the small hand straight on top of the 7. I set a world record for the time it takes to change out of my scrubs and into my street clothes. When I exit the hospital it's raining…._no surprise._ I start to make my way home, usually only a 5 minute walk, but when it's raining it seems to take twice that. _…great, I've never shown Arizona my drowned rat look before. It's sure to win her over._

I start to cut across the parking lot when I see it. A huge blue ford pickup truck parked as close to the hospital as possible…._Arizona? _I approach it from the passenger's side…_yep definitely Arizona's._ The Colorado license plate with 'Z' as its tag gives it away. I look through the window and see Arizona deep in thought. I knock on the window and she jumps out of her boots.

Opening the door and climbing in "Hey! Wasn't expecting to see you."

She smiles "Well, it was raining and I thought you'd might like a ride." She's got a worrisome look on her face. …_it's nothing Cal, just let it go._

Instead of firing up the engine and driving back to my place, she just sits…sits and stares off into the dreary Seattle night.

Finally she takes a deep breath "Cal….we need to talk." My stomach drops from my body.

…_I knew it._

* * *

><p>AN2: Alright, give it to me. Let me hear it. What is going on in Rodeo-Girls head?<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Next chapter is up! Won't be another one until tonight, sorry yall.

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

Arizona's POV:

Today has been crazy. Finally getting discharged was the saving grace. My 24 hour stay turned into a 32 hour stay, but I was able to walk out of the hospital at around 9am this morning. I move alittle slower than usual, my ribs protesting the movement, and my left arm hung in a sling…_just when I was rid of this damn thing._ One hundred and one things were running through my mind. Primarily…Callie. I'm happy that we cleared the air…ecstatic even, but I still don't know where we are. The facts are the same. She lives in Seattle. I live in Colorado, that's when I'm not on the road with the tour. She's a surgeon. I'm a roughneck. She's amazing. And I'm, well….me.

While in the cab on the way back to my hotel, I pull out my phone and call for a team meeting. I need to figure out what I…what we…are doing. This relationship I have with Callie is not just affecting me, but my team. And we are family, so I call a team meeting.

Back at my room, I am going through all the emails and calls I have received, telling me to get better soon. I left the door open so my friends could come in at their will. Within an hour of making the call, everyone has made themselves comfortable in my large room, everyone except Izzie. We usually travel as a team, one caravan, but she wanted to go with Alex this time. I agreed since we are all headed to the same place anyways, and they deserved some alone time.

"How you feeling, Z?" Sadie asks from an armchair.

"Good."As I gently set myself on the end of a couch that is facing the couch both Mark and Teddy are occupying. I'm not good, in fact I hurt like hell. A lot like what you'd expect to feel like after getting trampled by a bull, but I remain stoic.

"Bullshit…"Teddy says under her breath. She's obviously still upset out our disagreement yesterday.

I choose to ignore her and address the group. "Alright, so this tournament didn't end exactly how we all planned." A round of nods, and I continue "My….incident has put us behind schedule. We should have been on the road yesterday, which means IF we are able to leave as soon as tomorrow we will have to haul ass to be ready in Oklahoma come competition." Another round of nods.

I look to George "When would be the earliest you could have the equipment and Skittles set to move?"

"He's ready, just have to load up the equipment and break down his pen. I could do most of that tonight, tie him to the trailer for the night, then have him good to go at first light." I nod. "Good."

I look straight ahead at Mark "Mark, has our issue been resolved?" He gives a slow nod. "Good."

"Wait, what issue?" Sadie asks. Her job is to stand around me and look pretty. And she's great at what she does, so she tries to stay out of the politics of our team.

"Arizona is being a-" Teddy starts.

"Teddy…" I warn and she stops. They are my family, but Teddy is still new and knows that I am still her boss.

I turn to look at Sadie "Mark decided, without consulting me, to withdraw from the tournament in Oklahoma. …To give me time to recuperate."

Sadie looks between Teddy, Mark and myself "But….I thought you got cleared to ride?"

"Yeah, I-"

"No, she didn't get cleared. She just got around why she shouldn't. And Dr. Torres wouldn't give her a solid 'no' because she didn't want to piss Z off." Teddy says, directing to the whole team.

"Callie has nothing to do with this." Trying to turn the situation away from Callie and me.

"She has everything to do with this!" This time its Mark that cuts in. Mark and Teddy start talking over each other, laying into me about how stupid my decision is.

"Alright! Enough!" I raise my voice, my head protesting by send pain shooting down my body all the way to my toes. "I hate to pull rank…you all know that, but this is MY call. I am riding in Oklahoma. I appreciate that you are all worried about me, but I need to do this if I am to stand any chance at winning in Vegas." Silence falls on us. I look pointedly at each member of my team, looking for any defiance. Sadie is perched in her chair, looking uncomfortable in this argument, Teddy is fuming but remains silent. Mark just looks defeated, and George…he's the only one that looks concerned. He's the first to break the silence.

"Are you sure, Z?" He asks softly.

"Yeah, George, I'm sure. It'll be ok. I had a bad ride, I got hurt. I'll get better. But I'm not going to play scared. …I never have before. So we…ALL of us, are going to go into Oklahoma with the same attitude we always do. Ok?" I look at my family and see them give their agreements.

"Alright, now… Mark, how long of a drive is it to OK City?"

"Around 30 hours."

I think about it for a second the take charge "Ok, so here is the game plan. Mark, make reservations for a night somewhere around half way. But somewhere outside a city so we can let Skittles out of his trailer for a bit at night." He nods. "George, get the trailer loaded and ready." George nods "Everyone be at the stadium at oh-six-thirty ready to go, wheels up no later than oh-seven-hundred. Everyone got it?" Another round of nods in agreement. "Ok, great. Its going to be a hectic couple of days, but once we get to Oklahoma, things should get back to normal…..Anyone got anything to add before we break until tomorrow morning?"

Nothing.

"Alright, thanks yall. Have a good night." I say as they go to leave my room.

"Wait, you're not going out with us tonight?" Sadie asks.

"No, I got plans, but you all enjoy this last night in Seattle and I'll see yall tomorrow morning." I say goodbye and close the door.

I spend my day working through paperwork and emails. Thoughts often going back to Callie and that night at the ranch. I know I forgave her, but still…it hurts. I find myself playing with the keys lying next to me. …_I pulled the trigger too early. I jumped too soon. _I need out of this hotel room, so I pick up my keys, pull on my boots carefully and head out. I need to find a place to think.

Alittle before 7, I pull up in the hospital parking lot. We weren't suppose to meet until later tonight, but its raining and I know Callie would have had to walk through the rain which would make her unhappy. I don't need an unhappy Callie right now. I drift off, lost in thought, listening to the sound of the Seattle rain on my windshield.

I jump a foot off my seat when I hear a knock on the passenger's side window, sending a bolt of pain through my body.

She smiles that mega-watt smile as she climbs into the cab of my truck ""Hey! Wasn't expecting to see you."

I smile at her and say "Well, it was raining and I thought you'd might like a ride." …_how do I even start this? _I stare back out the windshield, trying to gather my thoughts.

I take a deep breath and start "Cal….we need to talk."

…_Please don't hate me._

* * *

><p>AN2:Uh oh…<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Callie's POV:

"Talk?" _…god, my stomach._

"Yeah, I…I know you said you wanted to go out tonight, but I, ahh…I think we should talk…again." She says, never meeting my eyes.

"Ummm, ok. Uhhh…yeah of course we can talk. I had actually planned on making us dinner and just staying in tonight…" I say.

Arizona finally turns to me "That sounds perfect, Calliope."

Five minutes later, I am unlocking the door to my apartment. It was a silent trip from the hospital, I was too scared to say anything because I had no idea what was going on in the blonde's mind. Arizona hadn't made a move touch me, hold my hand, kiss me. Nothing. _…this can't be good. _We enter my apartment, and I motion for her to sit down on the couch and I take a seat next to her.

"So, this is it isn't it?" I ask, not looking in her eyes. "Even after what I said yesterday…you can't forgive me."

"Callie….I want to. I do, believe me. It's just…its going to take time ok? I really do want us to have a chance. But the thing is….I am leaving, you know that right?"

I look up, my eyes getting misty.

"Tomorrow…we leave tomorrow."

"And you're competing in Oklahoma?" Praying that someone may have actually knocked some sense into her…_that'd probably only result in another concussion_. She just nods. "Why?" I plead.

She thinks for a second "It's what I do."

I shoot from the couch, turn and look down on her. She flinches at my sudden movement "Arizona, you're killing yourself! I saw the x-rays, the CT. A body isn't made to take that kind of abuse."

"Every rider gets beat up." She says, trying to play it off.

"Four concussions, Arizona? Four? And I don't even know how many broken bones. H-how are you still walking? ….How are you still able to talk? A bull stepped on your head! Your head! You don't need to go to medical school to know that that's not good." She gets up from the couch as well, flinching as the movement jostles her ribs.

"That's why I wear a helmet. And a vest."

"You got lucky Arizona, too fucking lucky. But what about next time?"

She stands in silence.

I decide to try a different tact, if I can't convince her that she's not ready, I'll show her. "Arizona, I…this may sound incredibly selfish of me but…please don't do this. Because I…I don't want to lose my chance at being with you because you got killed in that arena. Not when I'm so close to finally being happy….please."

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." She's not giving any ground

"You can't. You…your body can't take it…YOU can't take it." I press.

"I can," holding her ground.

I poke her in the side "OW!" she jumps in pain. "I barely touched you Arizona, how are you going to ride?"

"I wasn't expecting it, I wasn't ready." I take my hand, grab her left shoulder and give it a good squeeze. "MOTHER FU- ahhhh!" She yells as she pushed my hand off.

"Point made!" I glare at her.

"Jesus, Callie. Are you crazy?" She yells at me while cradling her shoulder. I advance on her and poke her sides again and again, not relenting, pushing her back until she hits a the wall.

"Ow! Ow! Shit! Stop! Fuck! OW! Callie! Stop! Stop! STOP!" She finds a grip on one of my hands, spins us so I am being pushed face first into the wall, and pulls my arm up behind my back, putting me in some sort of shoulder lock…_where the hell did she learn that?_ She's breathing hard, trying to recover from the pain of my attack.

"What….what the fuck…Callie?" She says in between pants. I try to pull away from her, but she puts more pressure on my joint.

"Let me go!" Struggling hard, but she just pins me to the wall harder, carefully increasing the pressure on the joint.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck that was about!" Holding me still against the wall, I can feel her breasts pushed against my back.

"You can't handle that amount of physical stress in your condition!" I say, still trying to push myself off the wall.

"I seem to be able to handle you pretty well in my 'condition'." She says snidely. She grinds her pelvis into my ass.

"Bullshit" I spit out "I just don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't let me go, NOW!" I say as I give a big push off the wall, but Arizona just slams me back against the wall, this time nudging a leg between mine effectively pinning my lower body to the wall as well. I feel her breath on my neck and can't keep a shiver from running down my body. I've seen Arizona command an audience, command a bull…but right now she is taking command of me.

Her lips ghost over my neck, never making real contact. "Mmmm, I would Calliope, but I don't think that's what you want." She then moves up to my ear and whispers "Is it?" She places a light kiss at the crook of my neck, that spot just behind the ear. She lessens the pressure on the joint lock, then spins me back around and pushes me against the wall, pinning the hand she had behind my back above me. Her leg is back in control of my lower body and her hips flush against mine. She leans in close, tempting me with those lips….lips I wish I could taste. I can feel the moisture collect between my legs and my knees start to shake.

"Now… will you behave?" She asks, her voice low and gravely. All I can do is nod. "Good."

She lets go of my hand and goes to remove her sling. I'm about to stop her when she looks straight in my eyes and cocks her head to the side, stopping me in my tracks. She throws the sling on the ground and grabs my hips, pulling me down to grind on her thigh. My breath catches in my throat. Her lips find mine, her kiss demanding, but she asks for my entrance by swiping her tongue on the bottom of my lip. She is asking permission to take charge, and I happily give it to her.

Her hands find the edge of my shirt and slip beneath it. Slowly, she makes her way to my breasts and gives them a strong but gentle squeeze. I can't help but moan in her mouth. I feel my panties start to absorb the arousal that escapes between my thighs. …_shit, what is she doing to me?_

My hands tangle in her hair, pulling her closer, harder against my lips. When I come up for a breath, her lips attack my neck. Kissing, biting, sucking…like she's trying to brand me. She gives my nipples a pinch and I yelp in surprise. She moves to my pants, undoes my button and pulls down my zipper. Her lips detach from mine, our eyes lock. "Still want me to let you go?" she asks as her hands move at a glacial pace through my curls and down towards my throbbing clit. I'm panting, my body racing with need. I don't answer…I can't answer. Her hands freeze in place, and inch from where I need her touch the most. "I asked you a question, Calliope." My mind is reeling …._what did she ask? Fuck! I only know her hands, her mouth….no words. I don't need words, I need her touch. _I let out sound that is half whimper, half cry. She smirks and says "I'll take that as a no." Then I feel her on me, at the center of my want. Her fingers making slow, powerful circles around my clit. I grind down against her, needing more…always needing more.

Her eyes never leave my face, witnessing the effect she has on me. She can see I'm close…so close…and she lightens her touch on me, like she's stroking me with a feather. "Fuck….." I cry in frustration. I try to grind down against her, but it's not enough.

"You see the way I'm reading you? The way I can pull back at the exact moment you need me to push…that is why I can compete." She applies a fractional amount of friction against me. "Like right now…I could do this all night, but it would never bring you to what you most desperately want right now, would it?" All I can do is whimper. "I can read a body in action…beast or not. Like I'm reading you now."

"Arizona…please…." I gasp.

She starts stroking me faster, and her lips are on mine. Teeth clashing together, lips battling. I try to take the upper hand and invade her mouth, but she's not allowing it. I am at the peak, right at the top, on the verge of crumbling, when her finger moves from my bundle of nerves to my dripping center. Two fingers plunge into me without any warning. My knees buckle from surprise and arousal, but her legs are strong and the one that is between mine supports me, keeps me up. My hands grip her scalp tighter, signaling my impending orgasm. One final stroke, she curls her fingers and hits that spot that only she has found and I melt into her. I come undone, muscles contracting around her, head thrown back and hitting the wall. No sound comes out….it's too much, it overwhelms me.

Arizona supports me until my legs are back under my own power and my breathing evens out. She give me a deep kiss and whispers "I can take care of myself. …I'm doing this." Then backs up, giving me air to think.

She waits until it looks like I have regained my brain function then says "Now…how about that dinner?"

* * *

><p>…<em>did I win…or lose that argument?<em>


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Great responses from the last chapter. Totally not how I thought it was going to end when I started writing it, but it just came out. Didn't seem like anyone minded though. LoL. Alright, Chapter 34! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

Arizona's POV:

"Ughhhhhhhhh….I'm dying!" I can't move, literally…I am too sore to lift my head, let alone roll out of bed.

"Maybe you'll remember that the next time you refuse to listen to not one, but TWO medical professionals." Teddy says as she continues examining me.

"Oh, shut up….AH!" I jump at the pressure Teddy applies to my torso. "Hello? ….Broken ribs remember?"

"Suck it up." Teddy is checking to make sure that my ribs are still healing properly. The pain is no longer sharp, like it was when they were freshly broken, but dull throbbing. The bruising is starting to fade, no longer a dark purple, but a pretty mixture of blues and greens.

It's the morning after the final day of the tournament in Oklahoma City. All things considering, I did well, placing fourth out of a field of 30. I've slipped into third overall and am behind Alex by only a couple points. It was a long, painful tournament. And at every grimace, every flinch, every groan there was either Teddy or Mark there to give me the 'I told you so' speech. But I survived. Teddy had to tape my shoulder and ribs up like a mother for me to sit on a bull, but I survived.

There's a knock on the door "Room Service!"

Teddy answers the door, and takes what the bell boy has brought. I hear rustling for a few minutes and then Teddy comes out of the bathroom. "Alright Z. Bath time."

"Ughhh no! No ice bath…."

"I don't want to hear it! Bath. Now." She helps me up off the bed and follows me to the bath. "You know the drill. 7 minutes…and no cheating. Get that shoulder under."

…_Think about something warm. A warm shower. A cup of hot chocolate. The sun. _Nothing works. I am shaking after about 45 seconds. These 7 minutes never seem to pass as 7 minutes should. _…Calliope. Yes, now there is warmth, there is hotness, there is fire..that night, god, that night was amazing. _After our….disagreement, the night continued pretty much how any normal stay-at-home date would. There was good conversation, and wine, and dinner…that woman can make an excellent chicken piccata. But what I found most entertaining of all was Callie's attempt to play off the fact that she had just been taken, rather aggressively, in her own apartment.

We spent that night doing…many naughty things. Callie was adamant to show me that she's not one to be pushed around, and I was glad to lay back let her have her way with me. _...her tongue on me, licking me, sucking me. Drawing out every ounce of pleasure imaginable. Her fingers gliding in and out of me, pulling down on my walls on the way out then plunging back in with strength only someone working with their hands for a living can possess. _I find my fingers drifting to my center as I think about the work Callie did on me that night. Even when I am freezing, that woman turns me on like none other.

That morning came to quickly, both because neither of us got much sleep but also we didn't want to say goodbye. We had decided the night before to not talk about 'us', but for now just know that there is an 'us'. And that we would have figure everything out after all this, the tour, the traveling from city to city, the rides, after all this was over I would come back and visit Seattle….visit Callie. Then, then we would talk. Our goodbye was long, resulting in both of us covered in sweat again, but neither of us cared. By 6am we had parted, me on my way to the stadium to load up and head out, her on her way to the hospital to build necks and make people walk again.

I'm pulled from my dreams by a pounding on the bathroom door. "Z, times up," comes Teddy voice from the other side.

"Thank god" And I haul myself out of the bath, and wrap myself in a robe. I climb back in my bed and pull the covers over me, trying to suck up as much warmth as I can. Teddy continues with whatever she is going. She has started to warm back up to me, but she still isn't happy about my decision. I'm still in my bed, shaking, when Mark barges in the room …_I really need to teach him to knock._

"Robbins! There you are, I got great news." He's the happiest I have seen him in a long time.

"What Mark?" Barely moving from my cocoon of warmth.

"Sports Illustrated!" That sparks my interest. I sit up, taking alittle longer than it should.

"What about Sports Illustrated?"

"They want to do an interview with you. An hour long interview that will be aired on one of the ESPNs and….AND! They want you on next month's cover. AND they will be doing the center piece about one, Z Robbins." He's pacing out of excitement, running his hands through his graying hair.

"What?" _…no, no that's not possible._

"Oh yeah!"

"Mark, this had better not be a joke." Excitement is starting to come over me as I get out of bed and approach him.

"I swear to GOD, Blondie. This is the real deal. You just reached superstar status." He says with a huge ass grin on his face.

"Holy….That's awesome!" Teddy joins the conversation.

"See Mark, now that is why I keep you around." I say with a playful punch. We end up have a mini-party right there in the hotel room. Usually we would have already packed up and headed out to the next stop in the tour, but it's only a day's drive so the team decided to stay one more night in Oklahoma City and enjoy the night life. I was perfectly fine with it; it would give me another day of rest before having to sit in a car for 16 plus hours. Long trips and broken ribs don't play nice with each other.

Later that day, I am getting ready to head out with the team. As always, I never pack for parties or celebrating so my attire is as it always is. Jeans that make my ass look delicious, a crisp, ironed, collared button down shirt and my boots. We've decided to play it up tonight in celebration for the upcoming Sports Illustrated interview and photo shoot. I'm finishing my look with my, now, signature ugly light blue sling when music pierces the silence of my room.

*If you'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady, You be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey. You be my sunny day, I'll be your shade tree, You be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee.*

My face lights up to the song. Callie's personal ringtone.

"Hello."

"**Isn't this spooky?"**

"Uhhh….Isn't what spooky?" …_what the hell is she talking about._

"**That right now you were thinking about a beautiful, tall, amazingly stunning Latina woman, then out of the blue your phone rings? And its me?"**

"….Eva Mendez?" I ask, just to play with her.

"**Why do you hurt me?" **

I laugh into the receiver and can hear her laugh back. "Hey, I've missed you."

"**I've missed you too. Feeling better?"**

"Ehhh….Teddy stuck me in an ice bath this morning so that helped. The only source of real relief is three thousand miles away, building bones and popping dislocated shoulders back into place."

I can actually hear her smile **"Well, I am amazing…."**

"Yeah yeah, we all know. Hey I got some great news. You are talking to next month's Sports Illustrated magazine cover girl!"

"**What? Oh my god…" **

"And not just that, they are doing an interview and it will air on ESPN." She starts talking to fast to catch, and I'm pretty sure not all her words are in English. During her rant, there is a knock on my door and I open it. Izzie and Teddy come in and make themselves comfortable.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome huh? Mark said that the interview will be aired right before the start of Day 1 in Vegas. And that the magazine would be put out the day before competition starts. It's as close deadline, but they want me."

"**They aren't the only ones…you know what I'd do to you if I was there right now?"**

I look at my guests who are oblivious to the change in tone of our conversation. Teddy is flipping through channels and Izzie is stuffing her face with a muffin. "What's that?" I ask back to Callie.

"**Mmmmm….well I'd take my tongue and-"**

"Robbins!" Mark comes barreling through my door. Seeing that I am on the phone, he joins Teddy in watching a recap of a baseball game on TV.

"**Dad needs to learn to knock." **Callie obviously heard Marks interruption.

"Yeah, no shit. Listen, we are about to hit the club for tonight. You know, as a sort of celebration."

"**Say no more, besides I'm due in surgery in a couple. Have fun tonight…but not too much fun. You are supposed to be missing me after all."**

"I am missing you, I missed you in the bath this morning in fact." I say playfully

"**You don't play fair."** I just laugh, knowing that a horny Callie doesn't make for a concentrated Callie. **"Oh, while I was cleaning earlier, I found a key on the nightstand next to the side you slept on. It's not mine, so it has to be yours."**

"Oh, alright ummm….just ah, just keep it on your key ring or something until I see you again, ok?" I smile.

"**Yep, that I-" **I hear the chirping of her pager **"Damn, I got to go. I'll talk to you…."**

"Tomorrow probably."Callie needs her sleep, and my team and I will no doubt be back to the rooms late. No reason to wake her.

"**Ok, have fun tonight."**

"You too, and kick some ass in that OR."

"**Always. Bye…."**

"Bye."

"Thank god, can we go now?" Izzie exclaims the second I hang up.

"What's in your bonnet?" I ask finishing up and finding my keycard to slip in my pocket.

"I haven't seen Alex in.." She looks at her watch "Six hours!"

I just look at her. "I haven't seen Callie in a week and a half, and I'm still alive…now, let's go people. There is alcohol out there with our names on it."

After round of agreement, we leave my room and hit the town.

The club that the tour has taken over here in Oklahoma City is known as "The Iron Man". It's a typical country bar, and it's in full swing. After the traditional first drink of a shot of bourbon with a beer back, the night kicks off. Some of the riders and their crew left today, but a lot have decided to stay an extra night or two and enjoy the feeling of being home. Oklahoma makes most of us feel at home. I am getting myself another beer, talking to Derrick about how many times he's saved my ass in the arena when I turn and get ran into by a thin brunette woman.

"Oh! Oh…my god. I am so, so sorry." She starts patting at my white shirt, trying to absorb any liquid she can.

I grab one of her hands in mine, the other being wrapped in the sling, "Its fine, really. It was an accident."

"I am so sorry I-I" She looks up and see who I am "Oh, my god. Yo-you're Z Robbins." I just smile and nod.

"Oh my god, I LOVE you!" _…great, an obsessed fan._ "That…that came out wrong, I just…I uh, I saw you compete for the first time the other day and you were…amazing." She looks at my arm in the sling "Did you get hurt? Did that happen here?"

"No, no this…this is an old war wound. Had a bad ride in Seattle." I say. She's thin, a fraction shorter than me, and beautiful. We lock eyes for a couple seconds.

"Oh!" She shakes herself "Where are my manners, I'm Joanne." She extends her hand and I shake.

"Arizona Robbins, as you already know." I catch her eye me up and down.

"Would you ahh….would you like to dance?" She asks nervously.

I look to the dance floor, the music is up beat and lively. "Sure." She takes my hand and drags me to the floor.

…_just one dance won't hurt anything._

* * *

><p>AN2: What is gonna happen. Arizona is being a bad girl! Uh oh…<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: So Arizona had alittle fun in Oklahoma. Will it catch up to her and bite her in the ass, or was it nothing at all? Just have to wait and find out. Chapter 35 is up. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

Callie's POV:

After saying good bye to Arizona that night, that night were she made me crumble in desire and I returned the favor tenfold, my life went back to normal. My life, pre-Arizona, is boring. Get up, go to work, perform surgical miracles, come home and go to bed. That's how I've spent my days since I said good bye to her. We agreed to wait to have 'the talk' until tour season was over, when Arizona didn't have so much on her plate. But we both know that we want an 'us', we just have to figure out how it's going to work.

The week Arizona was in Oklahoma was hard for me, knowing that she was putting herself in danger and me not being able to be there was tough. She called after every ride to tell me that she did not get trampled again. I had to believe her because I couldn't watch. My TV server did show the tournament, but I just couldn't watch, mainly because I would be useless here in Seattle if something actually did happen to her. So I made due with the daily phone calls and text messages. One of those days, I called Arizona after losing a patient on the table and the next mornng there was a bouquet of flowers with a note attached:

**Soft speech, pure heart, peaceful eyes, strong hands, focused mind and determined decision mixed with the amazing awesomeness that is Calliope Torres always makes you a winner. Never doubt, never question yourself. You are great. –A**

That day I was soaring on cloud nine. She always knows what to say. …_she's perfect._

Tonight is the first night of the Championship Tournament in Vegas, and I made sure I had no surgeries scheduled so I can watch Arizona's interview. She told me it was a little rocky, but that it should bring some good press to her sport.

I get home and throw my keys on the table, one key heavy from the one Arizona left, and change into my comfy clothes. I grab a blanket, make some popcorn, and settle down on the couch to watch my girlfriend's interview that is being played all across America…._my girlfriend. MY girlfriend. my GIRLFRIEND. I like the sound of that. _I flip to ESPN2 and…there she is. Blonde hair straighten, the same blue shirt she wore the night of our first kiss, her eyes twinkling from the stage lights and her cowboy hat. _…She's breathtaking. _She's out of her sling_…doesn't want to appear weak. _The host is just starting to introduce her.

"…Arizona Robbins, current rider in the PBR."

"Thanks for having me Pat, it's an honor." She gives him a dimpled smile.

"It's an honor to have you here; you have become quite a name around the professional sporting world." The elder, balding, white guy says.

"Well, I'm just happy to be able to do what I love for a living. Not everyone can say that."

"So Arizona, tell us why? Why does a young…beautiful, woman such as yourself get on the back of a bull?"

Arizona smiles, I can tell her wheels are turning, thinking of a way to say what she wants politely. "Like I said, it's what I love. I started riding bulls because…well, primarily because I was told I couldn't. I've been rodeoing since I was a kid, 8…9 years old. But my brother started bull riding when I was 11. I asked if I could take lessons as well, but all the grownups said little girls didn't ride bulls. And that…that never made sense to me." She shakes her head slowly.

The interviewer nods.

"So, after months and months of begging and nagging my brother, I talked him into putting me on a bull. As soon as I was set, as soon as I felt that bull rope in my hands, the power of the animal under me…that was it. I knew that that was my…thing. You know? The thing that makes your world turn."

"And what did your parents have say about that?"

Arizona gives a small chuckle "Ohhh my Momma and Daddy were not happy. They pictured their little princess barrel racing or something like that. Hell, my Momma would have been ecstatic if I didn't want anything to do with rodeo, but after they saw me…saw how happy it made me, they came to accept it. They bent for me, because I'm their daughter."

"After they accepted it, did they find you a coach to help you along?"

"They tried, but all the coaches in my area didn't want to touch me. They thought having a female rider was...I don't know….blasphemous? So my brother would take his lessons then immediately come home and teach me what he had just learned. My Daddy bought one of those training bulls and set it up inside one of our barns and that was how I learned. No coach held an interest in teaching me until I won my first rodeo competition, beating out their own students."

"Tell us about your life growing up."

"Well I was born in a little town in Northern Colorado, and grew up on a farm about 30 miles outside that little town." The interview laughs "So I was raised in the sticks, but I wouldn't change that. My family's farm goes back four generations, of which I now own a third of. My Momma was born and grown a southern belle, and my Daddy is still working on the same farm as he was when he was five. Some people say it's a simple life but….but it's not an easy life. I've been working, helping out, since I was five myself, and its where I call home. It's the one place where everything feels right, everything makes sense….atleast it was. I may be adding to that list soon." At this I perk up on the couch…._she talking about me? About Seattle?_

"Oh, how so?" Gossip goes a long way for ratings.

"Let's just say that there is a certain someone out there that may be added to the list."

"So you're dating someone, how is that going?"_…Yea Z, how is that going?_

"Mmm….I'll just say that I'm…I'm very happy with the way things are going. It's tough trying to get to know someone when I'm in town for a couple weeks then move on. Hell, it's hard to keep in touch with family while I'm on the road. …Imagine trying to start a relationship."_…oh babe, you are doing just fine._

Christina comes busting into the room, exhausted after a long day playing with hearts. She comes over to the couch and plops down next to me. "Hey! That's Rodeo-Girl!"

"Shut it Yang! I'm trying to watch." As I give her the Torres glare.

"And what about your brother? You keep in touch with him?" The interviewer continues.

At this Arizona gives a slight pause, her face falling fractionally, shifting in her chair. "My ahh…my brother is…was a, ahh…he was a marine. He was killed in action." Pat gives a supportive nod, willing Arizona to continue."He was ah… serving in Iraq when a roadside bomb exploded. His humvee flipped and he was thrown from the vehicle. When he came to, the rest of the guys he was traveling with were trapped inside. He pulled 5 guys out, most of them wounded pretty badly. He defended those 5 guys for 3 hours against enemy fire until a bullet finally found him just as rescue had arrived. He died a hero, protecting his fellow brothers in arms." She wipes a tear from her cheek.

"I am sorry for your loss, he sounds like an amazing human being."

"He was. My ahh…my parents never wanted him to join the military, but he fought them just like I fought them about riding bulls. Timmy would have loved to be here in Vegas, to watch me ride. He said that that was the happiest he's ever seen me, when I was on top of a bull."

There is a pause for Arizona to collect herself, and then the interviewer begins "So, this tournament in Las Vegas. Tell us about it, how does it work.?"

"Well, the PBR field consists of thirty riders. Every rider accumulates points throughout the season by their performance during rides." Pat nods, showing he's following "The tournament here in Las Vegas consists of two parts. The first part takes four days with each rider taking four rides. All thirty riders are split into two pools which determines which days they ride. So if I am in pool A, I would take two rides on the first day, and two rides on the third day. This allows for the riders to recuperate a bit between rides."

"Makes sense…"

"After all those rides are finished, comes the championship round. Only the top three riders partake in this round. It lasts only one night, it is the grand finale. There are three riders, three bulls, and nine rides total. Each rider will ride each bull once. The person with the most points after that…wins."

"Easy as that?"

"Easy as that…" They both laugh.

"You had an…incident in Seattle, where you were wounded pretty badly. Is that going to affect your chances at winning?"

"Well, it didn't affect my rides in Oklahoma, so I'm going to say no. That one ride doesn't affect another." Arizona subconsciously cradles her shoulder.

"But that must have been scary, seeing the back end of a bull come raining down on you."

"It uh…it happened too fast for me to be scared. I… I don't remember a lot of that ride, and I've never seen it on tape so-"

"Oh well, we have it right here." The interview cuts in, obviously looking to get something out of Arizona.

"You do?" He nods.

"Could we watch it together?" Knowing that Arizona can't really say no. She just gives a weak nod in agreement.

At this, the screen shows the ride that brought Arizona back into my trauma room that night. I had been able to avoid watching it, but knowing that this is the first time Arizona has seen it, I need to watch as well. After real time, they of course have to slow it down and zoom in on the impact of the hooves against the beautiful body that I have grown addicted to. I have come to worship. When the camera cuts back to Arizona, she has a little less color in her face.

She takes a deep breath "Wow…that was uh…." She gives a little laugh "No wonder it hurt so much afterwards."

"So this ride has no effect on you? You're still the rider as before?"

"Absolutely…every rider gets bucked at one point in their career….At MANY points in their career. But what separates the good from the best are the ones that get back on and LEARN from past rides. This ride, this….mistake…happened. And I'm going to use it to learn from, and not use it as a reason to be afraid or shy away from any other bull."

Looking down at his notes, then back to Arizona he asks "Any reason we won't be seeing you in the Championship round?"

Arizona laughs, "Well Pat….A lot of things can happen between now and then but uh….I'd say your money is safe if you bet on me." She gives him a wink and he blushes …_poor man, I've been a victim of that wink too. It's a killer._

"Ok, say you win…first female athlete to compete head to head with the men and win. Then what?"

"That's a good question…one unfortunately I can't answer just yet." Arizona says, looking like she's somewhere else in thought.

"Well, can't you give us a hint?"

She takes a deep breath and replies "The way I see it, I have two options….continue….or quit. Both have positives and negatives, I just have to figure out what's important to me. What my priorities are."

"You would quit? After coming so far, you would retire from the PBR?"

Arizona thinks for a second "I've uh…..I've thought about it. I'm not saying that I am retiring, but it's uhh… yeah it's something that I've thought about. But we'll just have to see won't we?"

The old guy gives a smile, use to very vague answers from his guests "Yes, we will." Then turns to address the audience "Be sure to stay tuned for the kick off of the PBR Championships in Las Vegas, after these commercials."

I flip the TV off. …_shes thought about retiring? I mean, I know I've dropped hints but…she'd do that. Even if it wasn't FOR me, her retiring would be perfect. I wouldn't have to worry about her every god damned time she was on the road._

"Wow….I didn't know Rodeo-Girl was famous." Yang breaks my thoughts.

"Oh….uh yea, she's something. You see Sports Illustrated?" I reach for the coffee table and pull out one of the many Sports Illustrated I bought. Arizona is on the cover, looking bad ass in her jeans, blue shirt and cowboy hat. I've never understood guys fascination of girls on Sports Illustrated…but I now I get it. This magazine came in VERY handy last night in the privacy of my bed.

After calling Arizona that night and telling her how amazing she was, I went to bed. Arizona was in pool B, so she would take two rides tomorrow and two rides the fourth day. She says that she is feeling better every day, and I just hope that it continues. Drifting off to sleep, I think of a little blonde boy, with Arizona's blue eyes and dimples riding a horse in front of his momma …my_ wife._

…_the future, or what it could be. Be safe Arizona._

* * *

><p>AN2: This one went on and on alittle but I was trying to make the interview alittle bit more substantial.<p>

AN3: I have NO clue how the championship, or regular PBR tournaments are formatted. Just pulled this out of my…booty lol. Now leave some reviews!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Alright, one last chapter for tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

Arizona's POV:

Being in the PBR, I've traveled a lot more than if I'd still be working on my parents farm. Where I'm from, if you make it outside the state lines, you were a big time traveler. But this….Las Vegas, is a whole new world. I've never seen anything like this. It's so…..bright. And noisy.

I've completed my four preliminary rides, and did well enough to secure my place in the top three. Now I have a couple days to enjoy the city, gamble away all the money I made this season, and sit by the pool and soak in some sun. At least…I would, but the event staff have me scheduled around the clock. I'm trying the get Mark to talk them down, because I really would enjoy some time off. Ever since the interview aired, I've had to be Z Robbins…24/7. Smiling, signing autographs, taking pictures, listening to the same tired, old blonde and horse jokes. And I miss her…I miss Callie more than I thought was possible. We talk every day, often more than once, but it's not the same. Hearing her voice isn't the same as feeling her breath crash over my skin as she whispers to me in Spanish. Her telling me how she'd touch me isn't the same as feeling her flesh against my own.

"HEY!" I yell as I catch myself before falling over. I was leaning back in a chair when Alex kicked it.

"I've been talking to you for 5 minutes, what the hell Z?" Again, I was daydreaming about a very good looking surgeon who works miracles with her hands.

"You know I don't listen when you talk, Karev." I reply snidely.

"Come on, Z. I really need your advice." He's whining now…time to pay attention.

I roll my eyes and sit back on four legs "Alright, what?"

He chews his lip, looking away from me. "Oh come one Alex! You told me the time that nurse gave you syphilis… I doubt this is any worse."

"HEY!" He yells, then looks around the riders lounge for anyone who may have overheard, then lowers his voice "Hey…that was…we agreed not to talk about that again. …Ever!"

"Then spit it out already. I got places to go…more photos to pose for." I say as I roll my eyes. I am suppose to appear at a restaurant opening. Why they want a country roughneck at the opening of a 4 star restaurant, I don't know.

"What do you think if…if I asked Izzie to….marry me?"

"Uhhh…..I'm sorry. I think I just hallucinated. Wh-what did you say?" I shake my head in disbelief.

"Oh, come on! It's not that crazy."

"Uhhh…yeah, it is. How long have you two been together? A month?" This…this isn't Alex Karev. Not the Alex Karev I now.

He just sits there in silence. "I know you two are crazy about each other but…isn't it a bit soon?" I say.

"What if Torres asked you to marry her, would you?" There he's got me, because I would absolutely say yes, and never look back. He reads my silence, "See. Sometimes you just know. You know its Callie. I know its Izzie." Again…he's right. I know its Callie.

After a few seconds, both of us thinking about our girl, I say "Well…..if you need a witness, you know who to call." He just gives me a big grin.

"You think she'll say yes?"

"I think….if she is half as crazy about you as you are about her, she won't think twice about saying yes."

Alex launches himself out of his chair and pulls me into a bone breaking hug.

"MMmmmm….Karev? Karev? Alex!" He finally hears me and pulls back, sees my face scrunched up in pain.

"Oh, my bad Z. Listen, I'll talk to you later. I got some shopping to do!" He leaves to go engagement ring shopping. I just shake my head…._kids._I get dressed for the night and head off for another fanfare. _…Atleast I get dinner out of this._

Another day in the bright city of Las Vegas. Today is a promo day. Big…huge! There are life sized cut outs of the three of us. I am EVERYWHERE. Its kind of creepy actually. We are set up in the entrance lobby at one of the major casinos in town. Again, more cut outs of myself. They even got cutouts of Sadie and Izzie. Behind me, a back drop of the picture that was on the cover of Sports Illustrated. On the side, a picture of myself with my entire team. I insisted that Sports Illustrated add this photo to the spread they did, since if it wasn't for my team, I wouldn't be where I am today. It's very impressive if I do say so myself. Sadie and Izzie posing like a couple of Charlie's Angels, leaning against eachothers shoulder, hand on their hip. Mark is in the back with his arms cross over his chest, assuming the protective role he plays over all of us. Teddy kneeling down, her training bag on the ground next to her, serious look on her face. George is holding the reigns of Skittles, placing a soothing touch on the side of the handsome beasts face. Me in the center, chaps on with a white collared shirt, cowboy hat in one hand, riding vest in the other. This…this is my family. It makes me proud.

This promotion set is a big deal, its been promoted since the beginning of the tournament. Top three riders available for personal autographs and pictures. So its easy to say that no time limit is being enforced. I've been signing autographs for about 3 hours, my hand is cramping and the muscles in my cheeks are starting to protest the fake smile I have to keep plastered to my face. I am signing anything and everything people are throwing at me. Posters, and copies of Sports Illustrated, shirts, hats, boots. I've even signed 4 women's breasts…resulting in 2 phone numbers finding their way in the pocket of my jeans. Apparently no doesn't mean no in Vegas.

I am saying my good bye to a very chatty, very touchy middle aged man when I look back to the table I am at, seeing another issue of Sports Illustrated to be signed. I don't even look up to the face. One face is blending into another, and its all becoming very boring.

"Who should I make it out to?" I ask, and I feel the person lean in close.

"Callie, but I like it best when you call me Calliope." She purrs into my ear. My head snaps up. …_it's not possible._

And there she is, raven hair falling in loose curls, mega-watt smile spread across her face, eyes bright in excitement. I'm sure I return the smile..and then some. I lick my lips from want.

Finding my voice I say "Well it is a beautiful name…" echoing the words we exchanged the night of our first kiss. I hand her back the copy of Sports Illustrated and look to Sadie and Izzie.

"Hey, I'm taking a 10." They nod, both giving a knowing smile, and I turn and grab Callie's hand. I start pulling us to a break room, one that has been designated for the riders during this promo set. On the way, I intertwine our fingers, wanting as much contact with her as possible. I open the door and pull her in after me. As soon as the bolt on the lock clicks closed, Callie is on me. Her hands cupping my face, body flush with mine. She pushes me back against a wall and nudges a leg between my own. She sweeps her tongue against my lips and I happily let her in. My hands move from her dark tresses to her hips, pulling her into me harder. Finally, we part gasping for air. I take this opportunity to look in her eyes. I cup her face and stroke her cheeks.

"I've missed you." Looking deep into her eyes, wanting her to really believe it.

"I've missed you too." She places a light kiss on my lips.

"How did you find me?" I ask.

"Arizona…your face is all over Vegas. You couldn't hide if you tried."

Another passionate kiss, more caressing. ….Need more air.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had work…with the merger coming you couldn't chance not being there." I ask.

"The Chief would never fire me…I'm amazing." She says with a smug grin.

"That you are…" And I pull her back down for another kiss. We are interrupted by a knock on the door.

Izzie calls from the other side of the door "Z, you should probably get out here, or your fans are going to start rioting." I just laugh.

"You should get back, it's all about the fans." Callie says with another light kiss.

"Mmmmm….I don't want to. I want to stay here with you." I say with a pout.

She laughs and shakes her head "Go, we have tonight. …All night." I gulp and try to clear my head of the many images that just popped into my brain. Callie is the first to pull herself together. She straightens her shirt, unlocks the door, and pulls it open. Extending her hand for me to take she says "Come on, cowgirl."

I smile and take her hand as she leads us back to the signing table.

…_I'd follow her anywhere._

* * *

><p>AN2: You guys know what I want…give me some!<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Loving the reviews. Every time I see the red flashing light on my crackberry it makes me smile. Keep on keeping on! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

Callie's POV:

Deciding to surprise Arizona was a split second decision. One minute I was working in the lab, trying to turn jello into cartilage, the next I was on a plane to Vegas. I had had enough…I couldn't focus, I couldn't think, I couldn't sleep. She told me she had a full day 'off' today, aside from the usual promo stuff, which gave her some free time. So I just decided to come, hoping that she would want me to be there. She never actually invited me, she never actually asked me to come. But I decided to read between the lines.

All thought of doubt left my mind when I saw the smile on her face as she realized she was signing my Sports Illustrated. She wanted me there…a lot more than she would ever admit. Our welcome was amazing…if not short. But a minute with my cowgirl is better than two without. I realize that she is here for a reason, and I'm just tagging along. I will tag along as long as she lets me tag.

We get back to the signing table and Izzie was right. There is a line out the door for Arizona, and they aren't happy about being made to wait…_I wouldn't be happy either, but I'd wait all day if needed._ She sets me up a chair behind her table, away from the crowd and craziness. I just sit and watch her interact with people, with everyone. Men, women, old, young, kids…she's amazing with all of them. She makes them all feel like she appreciates every single one of them…and I know she does. Every now and then she'll throw a glance over her shoulder and stop my heart with one of those dimpled smiles, or take my breath away with a simple wink. _…how did I ever think that this woman was playing me, was trying to hurt me. She doesn't have it in her to hurt anyone like that. She's too good. And I love her, so much I love her._ But it's not time for that, it's not time for that seriousness. _…later, when she comes to visit me in Seattle. _My heart drops a little with the word 'visit'. _…what I wouldn't do for her to stay, but not yet. I can't ask that yet. It's too soon._

I've been watching…_ok, staring_ for a little over an hour when Mark stops by the table.

"Hey Torres! What are you doing here? Long way from Seattle."

"Just came to enjoy the show, what else?" He takes a seat next to me and joins me in watching Arizona interact with her people.

"And here I thought you wanted to do the nasty with Blondie so bad that you flew two thousand miles to the city of sin." He says with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Suck it, Mark." He just laughs

Arizona sees Mark has joined our group and comes over to us.

"Hey Mark, everything alright?" She asks, though her eyes haven't left mine. I lick my lips seductively and I can see her swallow a whimper.

Mark, oblivious to our eye-sex because he is eye-sexing someone else across the room, replies "Yeah, all is good. Just got to show up at the stadium tomorrow around 5. Everything is taken care of."

Arizona finally breaks eye contact with me, and turns to look at Mark. "Can you take Callie back to the hotel? I'm sure she'd like to freshen up after her trip." I nod in agreement…I do smell pretty funky after spending 3 hours on that airplane.

Mark is lost in la-la land, eyeing up a very blessed blonde across the room. "Mark." Arizona tries to get his attention. Still nothing.

"Mark!" and snaps her fingers in front of his face, bringing him back to reality.

"What?"

"Take Callie back to the hotel…please."

"Alright, fine…come on Torres." He gets up and gestures for me to follow him. I turn to Arizona and she says "I'll see you in a couple hours. I need to finish up here, have an interview, then we are hitting the club tonight." She says, getting closer and closer to me.

"Do we have to? I'd rather tonight just be you, me, and room service." I ask.

"Me too…but I have to make an appearance at a club…Mark is seriously eating up all these publicity stunts…he doesn't know the word 'no' apparently. …But hey, free drinks." She sees me pout alittle. "We only need to stay for an hour or two. Then I am all yours." This puts a smile on my face.

"The things I have to do for my superstar girlfriend." I say with a fake sigh.

Her eyes narrow and cocks her head "Girlfriend?" …_oh shit._ We hadn't actually said we were girlfriends, I thought we were, but there had been no discussion about that kind of labels yet, that would have been a part of the 'later' talk, after the tour. Arizona sees the panic fly across my face. "Calliope, calm down. It just caught me off guard, but yes…the things you do for your superstar girlfriend is amazing. You are amazing." She gives me light kiss on the cheek. "My girlfriend is amazing." I can't keep the smile off my face. …_she called me her girlfriend. Out loud, she called me her girlfriend out loud._

"Your girlfriend?" I whisper as her lips close in on mine.

"My girlfriend." She whispers back then pulls me the last centimeter and places a feather light kiss on my lips.

Four hours after that simple kiss that left me reeling, Arizona and I, along with her whole posse', are walking in to a club called "Lavo". Its not the usual club Arizona goes too and I can see that she is a bit uncomfortable. For being as known and celebrated as she is, she is still a small town girl who likes her space and quiet. I take her arm in mine to give her my support and I can feel her whole body relax. We are escorted to a couple of reserved tables…_got to say this VIP treatment ain't so bad._

Arizona pulls me onto the dance floor and we move in close. The beat is pumping and both of us are feeling the music. Hands are everywhere, roaming freely like we aren't in the center of a packed club. We'd dance face to face, legs grinding into eachothers core. I'd turn and push my ass into Arizona and feel her thrust back into me. I'd move behind Arizona and move my hands up her torso and ghost around her delicious breasts. If it was possible for two women to make a baby…we'd have a baby on the way. This was sex, pure sex on the dance floor. And neither of us minded, knowing that this was just a preview to what will be happening behind closed doors later on tonight.

We both need a break, and I lead us back to our table.

Arizona leans in close and whispers in my ear, alittle too suggestively "I'm hot and thirsty. I need a drink, you want anything?"

I smile and reply "You, with your legs wrapped around my head riving in pleasure." I can see her gulp in excitement.

"Later, sweetness, later. I promise." And I feel her squeeze my thigh under the table.

"Then I'll have a dry martini.." I turn and close the small distance between our lips and place a soft kiss "…please."

She winks and heads towards the bar, leaving me to watch the dance floor pulse and move infront of us. Arizona's been gone a couple minutes when a woman approaches the table.

"Excuse me…but did I just see Arizona Robbins sitting here?" She asks, almost too sweetly.

"Uhh….yeah, she went to the bar. She should be back soon." Eyeing the woman up and down.

"Oh awesome!"…_Arizona's tag line. _"She is amazing isn't she?" _….must be a fan._

"Yeah, she is pretty incredible. ….Does she-"

"Here Cal, dry martini." Arizona says as she sits back down beside me, and looks to the mystery woman. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?."

I look between Arizona and the woman, "Uhh…I don't-"

"Arizona! Stop it. Don't you remember me?" The mystery woman plays. I can see Arizona studying her face, trying to place her. "Oh come on. How could you forget? ….Oklahoma City? We had that amazing night together…" The woman ends with a wink.

I see the color in Arizona's face drain, her smile slide of her face. She looks between myself and this woman.

I look at the brunette as she extends her hand to me to shake "Joanne, the name's Joanne."

…_I was right all along._

* * *

><p>AN2: That damned Joanne.<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Let's see if Arizona was a bad girl, or Callie is just being stupid again. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

Arizona's POV:

…_Oklahoma city…the bar…the dance. _It all comes rushing back to me. I look to Callie and expect to see rage, but all I see is pain. I can see her wheels turning, piecing together what little information she has…and jumping to some very wrong conclusions. Before I can attempt to explain, Callie has grabbed her bag and taken off for the exit. By the time I am able to move through the crowd and escape the club, Callie is nowhere in sight. …_fuck, Callie. Don't do this again. Please don't. _She's panicking, and if I don't get to her soon there will be no way of talking her down.

There is only one place I can think of as to where she would be heading. The hotel room. I hail a cab and count the seconds it takes to reach my destination. When I reach my room, the room Callie and I were suppose to enjoy into the early hours of the morning, she is pacing and talking to herself in Spanish. Her bag is on the bed, her clothes thrown in without care.

I approach her slowly, like approaching a spooked animal. "Callie…" No reply, she's still pacing.

"Calliope, please…"

"NO! Don't Calliope me." She stops pacing. She continues throwing more clothes into her open suitcase.

I take a deep breath. "Callie, what are you doing?"

"Getting the HELL out of Vegas. It was all a mistake." She turns to me "What was it you said…oh right 'a huge fucking mistake'." She zips up her suitcase and makes a move to the door. I block her exit.

"Get out of the way Arizona." She says coolly.

"No."

"Move, now!" She's right in front of me, staring down into my eyes, cool as eye but red and puffy from tears she has shed. She makes a reach of the door, shoving me aside.

Her push causes me to lose my balance, falling against a wall. She has the door open when I say "Rule number one!"

She pauses "What?"

"Rule number one. Remember, in the hospital? You said we needed rules. Rule number one…we each let the other talk. They are your rules, Callie."

I see her resolve start to fall. So I keep pushing. "And rule number two, neither of us leave the room without figuring this out." Her eyes fall to the floor, she remembers these rules well. I continue "I'm not letting you do this again, Callie. I'm not going to let you push me away. …Not again. Please, just let me explain…you have this spun up all wrong. Just listen to me."

She backs up back into the room, leaves the suitcase by the door and takes a seat on the edge of the bed. "Fine. Go."

I pull up a chair in front of her and take a seat. I try to find her eyes with mine, but she keeps her stare down on the floor.

"Callie…I can understand why it's hard for you to trust, and all the reasons why…but that's not me. What you think I am, what I do…I'm not, I can't do that. Yes…I met that woman in Oklahoma, but…it was nothing. She spilled beer onto my shirt, felt horrible and asked me to dance. We danced one…one dance. And that was it. She wanted more…but I didn't, so I left. You know why?"

Her eyes catch mine, but she doesn't reply.

"Because of you." Her eyes soften.

"Calliope…" I give a small chuckle "You have to trust me, ok? I want you…only you. No one else even peaks my interest because I know…I know you are ten times more awesome, ten times more amazing, ten times more beautiful than anyone else. And the fact that I…I, me, a little ole country girl who was raised out back by the trash cans, has a chance with someone like you…there is no woman…no lay…in the world worth risking that chance for." She still says nothing.

I rip off the shirt I am wearing, along with my tank top leaving me in my bra. Callie's eyes grow wide but still gives me nothing. I take her hand and place it on the flesh over my heart.

"You feel this? You know what this is?" I ask.

"Tachycardia." She replies, her eyes on her hand pressed over my chest.

I let out a laugh "Maybe…but it happens whenever I am in the same room as you. When I think about you. When I talk about you. …No one else makes my heart do this." Callie smiles.

"Really?" Looking back into my eyes.

"Really really."

"Then why didn't you ask me to come?" She asks.

I just give her a confused look "But….you did come."

"Yeah but….you never asked me to come. You never actually said you wanted me here. I just hopped on a plane and took the chance that you did." She's looking defeated.

"I never asked because I didn't think I could. I didn't know we were in that place yet. But then you called me your girlfriend and… and you are here and I am so happy you are." I move in closer to her, Callie's hand still on my heart. Its beating more wildly the closer I get to her and I know she can feel it.

Our foreheads are leaning together, our finger intertwined above my heart.

Callie takes a deep breath, breathing me in then says quietly "I don't like to share."

I smile "You aren't sharing with anyone. I promise. You are the only one. …So are we good? Because we're finally all alone, in a fancy hotel room in the city of sin…and I'm already half naked." A seductive smile spreads across Callie's face.

"Well I guess I better catch up then huh?" And leans in for a kiss. It says 'I'm sorry', it says 'I want you' and 'I need you'. I peel off her shirt and she stands up and straddles me in the chair. My hands roam up and down her strong thighs, squeezing and massaging them. They move to her beautifully sculpted ass then up her hips to her chest. I cup her magnificent breasts, reach around and undo her bra and it falls to my lap. Callie leans down and takes my mouth in hers, her tongue finding entrance and immediately making it known that she is the one in charge. She pulls back and barely speaks "You're mine."

…_I'm yours. For as long as you'll have me._

* * *

><p>AN2: Short, I know, but yall wanted to know and I can't keep my fans hanging. Hopefully putting up another update today but its Sunday which means…football! Haha. Give me some love.<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: You all KNEW Arizona couldn't cheat on Callie. Come on guys…I'm not that mean. Chapter 39 is up. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

Callie's POV:

When my eyes flutter open, I can feel a weight on top of me. It not an unpleasant weight, but one that I could easily get use to. Arizona's body is laying against me, her ear pressed over my heart, left arm swung over my torso, left leg intertwined with mine. Her steady breaths tickling the skin just above my breasts. There is blonde hair mixing with my black hair across the pillow, and the sweet smell of vanilla body wash Arizona uses is invading my senses.

I smile, remembering last night. How stupid I was…again. How I nearly ruined this…again. _…I'm such a moron. _But Arizona…she puts up with my crap, she calls me on my bullshit and whips my ass back into line. That's what I need in my life, someone who doesn't scare. Who doesn't run…doesn't bail when things get hard. I run my hand up and down her back lightly, just feeling the curves of her body. The softness that a woman should have, but I know that underneath that softness is the strength that comes from years hard work and physical labor tha she grew up with. I can feel her breathing change as she is slowly going through the motions of waking up. I place a gentle kiss on her forehead, place my hand on the small of her back. As she gets closer and closer to consciousness, she pulls me in closer, burying her head into the crook of my neck.

I see her eyes crack open, but flinches at the light that is shining through the window and lets out a groan of annoyance. I just give her a laugh as she tries to bury herself deeper into me. I hear her mumble something against my neck.

Then music pierces the room. Its Marks personal ringtone. Arizona just gives another groan, making no effort to answer the phone. I reach for it, and answer for her.

"Hey Mark."

"**Uhhh…Torres?" **Obviously not expecting anyone but Arizona to pick up.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"**Is…Robbins around?" **He asks.

"She uhh…" I look down at Arizona still fighting to get back to sleep. "She's in no condition to be talking."

"**Really?" **He asks, thinking we are doing something naughty.

"You call for a reason Sloan?"

"**Chill out Doc, just giving Blondie her game day wake up call. But I can see you are way ahead of me."**

"Yeah, suck it Mark." And I hang up on him.

Throwing the phone further down the bed, I pull Arizona closer into me, wanting to feel every inch of her naked flesh against mine. Arizona finally opens her eyes and finds mine. She smiles a sleepy smile and gives me a light peck on the lips. We doze for a few minutes, faces millimeters apart until Arizona breaks the silence.

"I don't want to have to chase you down every time one of my fans tries to start drama." She whispers.

"I know." I say, feeling guilty about jumping to conclusions…._again._

"You have to trust me."

"I know….I'm trying….I do." Trying to hold in the tears that are about to escape. She cups my cheeks and pulls me in for a deeper kiss. She nips at my lips, seeking entrance. Her tongue strokes and massages mine, both soothing me and building up my arousal at the same time. The moan that comes out of my mouth is quickly swallowed by her. Arizona shifts her weight so that she is hovering over me. Our cores start to rub together, our slickness mixing together. We are lost in the feel of each other and don't heard the click of Arizona's door opening, or Teddy strolling into her room.

"Alright Z, time for….OH MY GOD!" Teddy's hand flies up to cover her eyes as she spins away from us. Arizona jumps off me and pulls up a sheet to cover my nakedness. "I..I-I am so sorry. I'll ahh…I'll just go." Teddy says, trying to make her way back to the door with her eyes closed.

Once we hear the door click closed again we erupt in giggles. When we try to stop all we do is start all over, tears running down both our eyes. Finally, Arizona lay back on the bed gasping for air and clutching her sides, she says "She's been around Mark too long." We spend a couple minutes trying to cool down when there is a knock on the door. "ROOM SERVICE!" I give Arizona an eye brow raise in confusion.

"Damn it Teddy…" She says as she rolls out of bed and, unfortunately, pulls on a robe.

Ten minutes later, I enter the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash up. Arizona is in the bath, shaking. At first she tried to get out of it, but one look from me and Arizona resigned. Today is the last day, the big day. She needs all the help she can get to make it through the three rides she has to make tonight. This bath will ease the sore muscles and the bruising that is still visible, but barely, around her ribs.

"So you ready for today?" I ask, taking a seat on the side of the tub opposite Arizona. She gives me a shaky nod.

"How's it going to work?" Trying to pass the time for her faster.

"We-ell….three ri-riders. Three bull-lls. Nine rides. Per-erson with the mo-most points wins. Karev will ri-ri-ride first. Then me, then Bur-Burke."

There is an awkward silence, Arizona eyeing the timer every five seconds or so. "You uh…you said something about possible….retirement? Have you really thought about it?"

I can see Arizona's wheels churning "Yeah…of-of course I've thought about it. It's be-been on my mind for t-two years. I am getting o-old Cal."

I laugh at her "Arizona…you're 29. You are far from old."

"29 in regular y-years. But in bull riding y-years I-I'm 85." I bust out laughing.

"85?" She nods "Wow…didn't know I was dating a grandma."

"Oh shut up." She splashes me with cold water when a beeping pierces the air. "Thank God!" She raises herself out of the bath and I wrap her in a robe.

She looks me in the eyes and says, "I know you would feel better if I did retire. That's just one of the many reasons why I would but…I just don't know." I give her a nod in understanding. Its her decision and I have no right to push her one way or the other. "How about…we just focus on tonight. Then…we'll think about the future. Ok?"

"Ok, sounds like a plan." I give her a kiss, feeling the coolness of her lips against the warmth of my own. "How about we go warm you up…" Arizona pulls me to the bedroom, and boy…do we warm up the room big time.

…_one night, one night separates me from the rest of my life._

* * *

><p>AN2: It's the big day! Wonder how much ass Arizona is gonna be kicking.<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Was thinking about holding this chapter until tomorrow but…I like you guys. Sooo Chapter 40 is up! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

Arizona's POV:

…_This is it, today is the day. What I've been working towards since Timmy put me on Big Gus when I was 11. Three rides…three rides is nothing. But each individual ride could make me or break me. _I am standing in the arena, I can feel the softness of the fresh dirt beneath my boots. I can smell the scent of animal in the air. The stadium is so quiet right now I can hear the protest the bulls are putting up in the loading area. I look around, all the empty seats will soon be filled with hollering fans. Just under two hours, and I'll be here, in front of thousands, clinging to the back of a bull like my life depends on it.

I am lost in thought, staring out into the abyss when I feel two strong arms wrap around me. I instinctively melt back into them.

"Hey.." she purrs into my ear

"Hey."

"Whatcha thinking about, cowgirl?"

I smile and say "Three rides Calliope. …Three rides and …that could be it." I feel her nod on my shoulder. "It's…it's not about the gold or silver or whatever, it's about…about making it. Finally winning… finally showing everyone. You know?" as I turn to face her.

"I know, babe… I get it. I do." I nod, then look back out over the empty arena and stadium. Taking one last deep breath, I take my girlfriends hand and move back stage.

My team convenes in my dressing room. All of us are there. Mark, Teddy, Izzie, Sadie and George. With Callie and I, it's nothing short of a party. Jokes are flying, teasing is rampant, stories being told. They are trying to keep my mind off the seriousness of tonight. We can all feel it, tonight is big. If I win, we all win. Another uproar of laughter is heard after Izzie reenacts the look of Mark on top of a mechanical bull, when there is a knock on the door. "Yeah" we all call out.

The door opens and in walks Preston Burke, number one. "Hello…everyone." He says as he takes in all the people in my room. He gets a round of nods. "I uh…just wanted to come in and say good luck to you, Arizona."

I stand and walk towards him "Thanks Burke, and good luck to you. They pulled some nasty bulls for us."

"Yes, indeed. Should be a real fight tonight."

He extends his hand and I take it as he says "Let the best man-"

"or woman.." I cut in.

He smiles and nods "…or woman win." With that, he turns and leaves. Everyone had remained silent throughout the conversation, just watching him.

As the door closes Mark sneers "Prick…" and the entire room erupts in laughter.

Another half hour or so and an event coordinator comes and gives us the 20 minute warning. Everyone starts to filter out to get to their seats for the introduction. George heads to the back to make sure Skittles is set for my ride with the American flag. Teddy hangs back, knowing that she has to tape me up after the intros, and everyone else starts to make their way to their seats in the VIP section. On their way out, they each give me a show of support, a word of encouragement. Callie hangs back, being the last one to leave and Teddy is nice enough to pretend to be busy with her training bag.

"So…." She starts.

I smile, knowing her nerves are just as bad as mine. I pull her in by her shirt and plant a strong kiss on her. "Calliope…"

"Hmm?"

"I'll be fine. I go this. You enjoy the show, and don't worry." I give her a wink. She takes a deep breath, gives me another kiss and says "Good luck."

On her way out, I call after her "Oh, I don't need luck. I'm amazing…" Echoing the words she said to me outside the scrub room the day of the 'coffee incident', as we call it now.

A half hour later, I am standing on my mark, waiting to be announced. The energy within the stadium makes the air seem like its buzzing. _…deep breaths Z. _I can hear the introduction video. Alex is talking, about his family and his home. As his voice fades out, there is a roar of applause. Burke starts his speech, talking about his training and coming from Brazil to ride in America. The applause for him is less intense, but still there. Then I hear my voice sound on the loud speaker.

"When I was picked up to go pro, I…I never imagined that it was possible. That a woman could compete head to head with the men, at this level, and prosper. …Of course, I've always been fighting that fight, but to be so close….to have the opportunity to put that last nail in the coffin? That…that is something else. …I hope that this, that I can show everyone that…that, there isn't anything you can't do if you set your mind to it. It may not be easy…but it is definitely, definitely worth it."

"I'm uhhh…no, the trophy, the gold medal isn't…it doesn't mean anything….the actual medal itself, no. A gold medal isn't really made out of gold, is it? It's not something to be….coveted. Gold medals are made out of sweat, determination, and a hard to find alloy called guts. …It's the journey that makes it golden. The fight. And uh…I'm not done fighting yet."

My voice fades out and the electricity of the audience explodes. I still can't believe that these people…all these people are here for me. That out of every other rider, they have chosen me. It makes me proud, and I don't want to let them down. Not after we…all of us, fans included, have come so far. Richard Webbers voice permeates the applause, signaling the start of the rider introductions.

"Welcome PBR fans to the great city of Las Vegas, Nevada." A round of applause.

"Tonight, we have a special show in store for you. Three of the greatest riders ever to appear in the PBR are being matched head to head to head for your entertainment. Three great riders, three great bulls, and nine thrilling rides separate one of them…from gold." Another round of applause.

"Alright Las Vegas, get on your feet and help me welcome the stars of this evening." The crowd rises all around us.

"Coming in at number three, master of bulls and breaker of horses, born and breed in Iowa, the heartland of our great country… Allllleexxxxxxx Kaaarrevvvvvvvvvvv!" Lights, fireworks, applause and a tip of his hat…_.you go Karev._

"Number two, from the great state of Colorado, the Queen of the Arena and your Beauty of the beasts, please welcome… Arrrrizzzonnnnaaaa Robbbbinnnnnsss!" A spotlight illuminates me from behind, fireworks explode around me. The vibration of the applause is shaking the stage. I turn to the far side of the stage, and start waving, slowly sweeping the huge arena until hitting the VIP section. I see my team, my family there, on their feet and screaming their heads off. Then I see her, I see those eyes and they suck me in. She's clapping, but silent, her signature mega-watt spread across her face. Our eyes lock and I give her a wink…_this one's for you, baby. _The noise dies down as Webber goes to introduce Burke, but I don't hear it. I don't hear anything, the only thing I see are those eyes.

After the national anthem, I book it back to my dressing room. I'm use to having a good 25 riders before I have to take my ride, but now I only got about twenty minutes. Teddy is in my room, ready to tape me up. My shoulder is almost back at 100% so taping it now is just preventative and gives me some extra support. My ribs are healed, but still very sore, and those too are taped up. Teddy tapes me up at record speed.

As I am pulling my signature blue shirt back on, she says "You know…I didn't get it before. Why you do what you do…why you push so hard. It's…it's not for you, is it? You do this for someone else…"

I don't respond, but Teddy's right. It's not about me tonight. It's about him. I get my shirt tucked back in and go over my appearance one last time. …_Boots, check. Chaps, check. Spurs, check. Shirt, check. Hat, check. Lucky belt buckle…check._ I grab my vest and helmet and the two of us make our way to the chutes.

As I get there, Karev is being called up to get set for the first ride. He sees me and comes over.

"Z! There you are. I thought you may have ditched me. You know…couldn't take the competition." He says with a smirk.

"Not in your life Karev. You're gonna have to pry that trophy from my cold, dead fingers."

"KAREV!" A coordinator calls, letting Karev know his bull is in the chute.

Turning back to me he says "Alright, well….this is it. Any pointers?" He asks

"Yeah…have fun." I say and take his hand and pull him into a hug.

"Ride Easy." He says.

"Ride Safe." Then I push him toward the chute and take my place on the rails to watch the first ride of the round.

Webber announces Alex and his bull, then everyone awaits his nod. I can see him struggling with the bull rope, trying to find his grip. One last tug, then he gives his nod. …_one time, Karev. One at a time. _The chute busts open and he's off. The bull is pissed and thrashing him like a dish towel. _5….4…3…_ And with a kick Alex is thrown. A round of 'ahhs' rolls through the stadium. Alex is on his feet and out of harm's way in a split second. As he exits the arena I can tell he's pissed, but he received a bull score of 41.5. …_still in it Alex, lots of points left in play._

"ROBBINS!"

I turn to Teddy and say "Game time." I pull on my vest, put in my mouth guard, and put on my helmet. I chance a glance to the VIP section and see Callie talking animatedly with Sadie and Izzie. …_probably from nerves._ I climb the rail and sit on the bull. This ride I am getting reacquainted with an old friend…Code Blue. Tying the bull rope I can feel the world fade away…_game time. Focus Z._

Getting set, I take deep breaths. Focusing on my task, thinking of the outcome I want…foreshadowing the result I want. _…hey Blue, remember me? Yeah, I knew you did._ One last check on the rope, one last deep breath, and I nod.

I feel the gate slip from my hand and the bull flies into the arena.

8…The bull starts bucking with all his might, strength over strategy.

7…_Come on Blue, I thought you had more in you than this_

6…_Breathe Z, breathe_

5…He fades right, then immediately left.

4…_I saw that coming a mile away buddy, gotta do better than that._

3…_How you liking it on my list? Got lots of company don't you?_

2…He's bucking higher, throwing my arm back. But I feel no pain, no burning of fatigued muscles.

1…_I'm going to put a star by your name Blue boy. I gotcha twice._

I hear the ride clock sound. An uproar of applause.

0… I reach for the bull rope and yank my right hand free. On the next buck I launch myself from the bull, landing on my stomach. As I get up, I pump my arms in victory. Urging my fans on in applause. We all wait for the replay, then for the score to put up.

89

More applause, more cheering, more celebration. _…nice way to start Z. Keep it up and the gold is yours. _I look to the VIP section and Mark and Callie on their feet. Smiles across their faces. I make sure to send a wave to them, add a wink to Callie, then take off for the exit.

…_one ride down, two more to go._

* * *

><p>AN2: Let me hear it!<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Here is a morning surprise. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

><p>Chapter 41<p>

Callie's POV:

When I saw Arizona scale the rails and get set on the bull, my stomach started doing knots. I kept thinking about how she looked being thrown, how hard the hooves of the raging animal came down on her…like it was looking for her.

"Relax Torres. Arizona is on her game." Mark says, placing a soothing hand on mine.

"I know, I just…."

"You care. …Welcome to the club." He says with a grin on his face.

I turn my eyes back to Arizona, still messing with her rope. Then I see her give a nod and the gate breaks away from her. _8… 7… 6… _Arizona is fighting, holding on. I can see her concentration, I can see her determination. The crowd is urging her on, pushing her, giving her their energy through their applause. _5… 4… 3… _As the seconds tick down, the crowd gets louder.

2… _she's going to do it!_

1… _come on baby so close_

Then the ride clock sounds and Arizona pulls her hand free and launches herself off. All around us people shoot up out of their seat, she had an amazing ride. Mark is hooting and hollering, Izzie and Sadie are screaming like a bunch of teenagers and me….I just can't help but watch her. _…she's amazing. _Her eyes find mine, and she sends me a wink. _…still a killer._

She gives another wave to the crowd, another fist pump, then she takes her leave. I see her embrace Alex on the side, he has a grin on his face. …_it's amazing that even when they are competing against each other at the highest level, they can stay so close, encourage each other._

The next rider, Preston Burke, came in ranked number one. But this last round wipes the slate clean. They are all back on even footing. He gets set on his bull, his own fans going nuts. He gives his nod and the bull is loose. Compared to Arizona, he is huge. Six feet five inches at least, 170 pounds of muscle. …_How can Arizona compete with these guys? _This bull is a monster. The points of his horns are shaved off, but he is still a killer. The shear mass of him is terrifying, his coat is pitch black. Somehow, 'Thunder Road' fits him perfectly.

Burke is being bucked like mad, but he still hangs on. _5…4…3… _I find myself rooting for the bull instead of the rider. Urging it on in its attempt to knock the man off. _2…1… _and the ride clock sounds. Burke pulls himself free of the beast and stands for the crowd. The applause is obviously less than the one for the previous rider, but still its there. Burke stands tall in the center of the arena and gives a cocky bow.

"Prick…" we all sneer at the same time, eliciting a round of laughter at the expense of the proud man.

Right now, Arizona is in the lead by only 1.25 points, with Burke at her heels, and Karev falling behind from a no ride. There is a short break in action, and I turn to join the group in their conversation.

I join the conversation as Izzie is talking "Yeah…he was a real dick. He was one of the worst."

"He just came to see her to get in her head. Talk about a low blow." Sadie adds.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask confused, knowing they are talking about Arizona, but don't know who was trying to psych her out.

Mark answers for her "Burke…he was a real jag-off to Blondie when she started. One of the worst, the ring leader of the guys who harassed her. Arizona can play nice with a lot of people, but he isn't one of them. She tries to stay away from him, just to avoid any drama but….apparently Burke decided to start playing mind games. Real Ace that guy is." _…ok, now I don't feel so bad about hoping the bull tramples that guy._

Our attention turns back to the action in front of us as we hear Alex being announced, riding Code Blue. He's in the chute getting set, and I can see Arizona watching him, anxiously waiting for him to have a good ride. Her helmet is off and she has her hat on…_damn, I could take her right there. Let them watch, let them all watch. I don't care. _I can feel my arousal starting to collect in my panties. _…what that woman does to me without even trying._

I float back to earlier this morning, when I warmed Arizona up after her ice bath. It was…amazing. The feeling of her cool skin against mine was something I had never experienced before. It set my nerve endings on fire, every touch, every taste was multiplied ten fold. Feeling her temperature change under me, because of my ministrations to her body was…orgasmic.

I am brought out of my daydreams by the disappointment of the crowd. I look up and see Alex on the dirt, pissed off and yelling at himself. _…poor guy_. After a round of applause the audience gives him for his score, a 43.5, the announcer's voice booms over the loud system.

"If you direct you attention to the Johnny Walker chute, you will see Arizona Robbins getting set to ride Thunder Road." …_oh god. _My stomach starts doing flips, somehow Arizona looks even smaller on top of that huge black bull. Her pink chaps a striking difference to the coat of the bull, its almost amusing. Arizona is working on her bull rope when the bull decides to rear and try to scale the rails, Arizona clutching on for dear life. If she were to fall under the animal in that closed chute, she would stand no chance of making it out alive.

"Woah…looks like we got a lively one." The announcer plays, eliciting a roar of laughter through the crowd. …_its not fucking funny people. _Finally the bull settles back down, and Arizona starts again. A tug at the bull rope, alittle bounce on the bull, and a nod. The gate crashes open and Thunder Road is off.

8…Arizona is flailing, arm and legs flying every which way

7…Thunder spins to the left, pushing Arizona right

6…He swings right, pushing Arizona left

5…She seems to have found a rhythm, finding control of her legs

4…Bucking

3…He's headed toward one of the rails…_oh god._

2…Thunder puts all his might into a kick, Arizona dislodges

The crowd quiets, Arizona flying through the air. She hits one of the rails, the sound of her helmet making contact echoing through the arena and she falls awkwardly onto the ground. The bullfighters round up the bull, Teddy launches herself over the rails and runs to her side.

All the while, Arizona lays motionless.

…_oh god._

* * *

><p>AN2: Is Z ok, or is she done for? Who knows….<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Another update so quick? Damn you guys are spoiled. Lets see if Arizona can get back on the bull…

* * *

><p>Chapter 42<p>

Arizona's POV:

…_Shit that hurt._

I hear fast footsteps approach me, then a body fly to the ground beside me. My eyes are closed, trying to stop the ringing in my head.

"Arizona…Arizona talk to me…" I can hear the panic in her voice.

"FUCK!..." it's the only word that my mind can reach.

Teddy lets out a laugh "That I can work with. …Can you open your eyes for me?" she asks as she slips my helmet off.

I slowly open my eyes and feel pain wash over me as I take in the light being emitted above me.

"Ok, that's good. That's good Arizona. Tell me what hurts."

I slowly flex each muscle, try to move each limb, then I feel the red hot burn of pain down my left arm.

"My head. And my arm…I…I think my shoulder gave out again." As I lay still, stunned by the sudden appearance of pain.

"Ok, can you move your toes for me?" I wiggle my boots. "And flex your fingers?" I make fists and unclench them. "Ok good, think you can walk for me?"

I give a slight nod, and Teddy helps me up. The crowd gives an applause, showing their relief that I am able to walk out. I turn to look at the VIP section, wanting to let Callie know that I'm ok, but she's not there and neither is Mark.

Teddy leads me to my dressing room, along with the tour trainer, and my number one fan, Stark. After they carefully set me on the training bench, I take a minute to find my bearings. That knock against the rails has left a pretty loud ringing in my ears, and my eyes don't seem to want to focus on anything. Teddy is working on taking my vest off when the door to my dressing room flies open, Callie rushing in at full steam, followed closely by Mark. I can see Callie take a breath of relief at seeing me sitting, eyes open and somewhat aware of my surroundings.

As she approaches the bench, Stark moves out of her way, remembering the last time they had a run-in. Teddy has my vest off and is slipping off my shirt.

"OWW! Shit…" I clutch at my arm.

Teddy turns to Callie "I think she dislocated it again..."

Callie nods, and scoots me forward on the bench so my legs are hanging off. She places her hands on my affected shoulder and I flinch away from her in pain.

"Sorry babe…but I got to." I nod, and let her begin her exam, grinding my teeth in an effort to sit through the pain.

Teddy is in front of me, using her pen light to check my pupil responses. "Left eye, good. …Right eye, slow response." She shakes her head. Then she starts testing my reflexes.

"Yeah…shoulder is dislocated again." Callie adds.

They step back and just look at me, waiting for what to do…._like I have to tell them._

"Well? …..pop it back in and tape me up." Still trying to get my eyes to focus.

"Arizona…" Teddy starts.

"No. We are not doing this again. Callie…do your magic. Quick and dirty." I say, closing my eyes in preparation for the pain that will consume my body. I feel her hands take their place, and then in one quick movement, I feel the bone pop back in its socket.

"SON of a …. AHHHH!" My breath is ragged from the pain "That doesn't get any easier does it?" I ask, trying to inject some humor into the situation. Callie moves in front of me and checks my pupil responses herself. She lets out a breath of frustration.

"I'm pretty sure you suffered another concussion." She says coolly, trying to keep her emotions in.

"…Awesome." No one in the room is smiling. I try to test my shoulder, raising my arm fractionally when a loud POP is heard, followed by me rolling on the bed in pain.

"MOTHER FUCKER! Ahhhhh….Shit!" Tears are collecting behind my eyes. Its been a long time since I've cried due to pain, but right now there is a serious chance of that happening.

Teddy and Callie help me back into the sitting position. "What…what the hell?" I ask.

"The tendons and ligaments in you shoulder have been destroyed, so nothing is holding your bone into the socket." Callie says, examining my shoulder for the second time in five minutes.

"Well…fix it!"

She stops "Fix it? ….Fix it?" She comes to stand infront of me. "The only way I can 'fix it' is with an OR and 4 hours under with a scalpel." She sighs "Arizona…you need a shoulder reconstruction atleast, if not replacement. …You can't ride."

The air in the room becomes chilly as I just stare into those chocolate eyes filled with pain and sadness.

"I'm riding." I say as I break eye contact.

"Arizona…" She starts but Teddy cuts in as she addresses Stark "Could you give us a couple minutes?"

He looks between the three of us women, then nods. As he exits he says "She has twenty minutes to the next ride, she is either on that bull, or it's a draw. Its not up to me, you are her trainer. You have to clear her."

Teddy turns back to me and Callie. They just stare at me, hoping I will crumble under their glares…_not a chance. I'm finishing this._

Teddy starts "Arizona…I get that you want to finish but…I agree with Dr. Torres."_…of course she does._

I just roll my eyes, and Callie adds "There is nothing we can do baby, its just…it sucks. …But, medically, I can't let you go back out there."

I take a deep breath, and look them both in the eyes. "I. Am. Riding. Period. Got it? Now tape me up because I got a championship to win."

"Z, I know this sucks, especially after all your hard work, but there's always next year…" Teddy trying to placate me.

"NO! No, there won't be a next year. Ok? Don't you see? …That is why I HAVE to take this ride. I'm not going to have the last ride in my career be a draw." I look between the three sets of eyes in the room. Mark, who has been standing in the back of the room patiently, is looking defeated. I had talked to him about retiring, a lot more in the last few months. He's always tried to get me to hang on one more year, but I know that this is it. It's the right time to hang up my riding glove.

"You…..you're retiring?" Callie asks. I nod. "When….when did you decide that?" Teddy is still frozen in surprise.

Taking a couple seconds to collect my thoughts "I uhh…I was pretty sure about it before the tournament in Seattle but…things have uhh...have happened since, and I just think that uhhh….that now would be the best time to step down." The room falls in silence.

"So I…I have to make this, this whole season, my whole career worth it. …For him. I have to ride, I have to win this for him. I owe it to him….I owe it to Timmy."

"Why?" Callie asks, her voice cracking in emotion.

I look away from their eyes, feeling a tear slip from mine "Because….because I killed him."

* * *

><p>AN2: I shouldn't have to tell you guys what to do. So do it!<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Will Arizona ride again or not? Let's see… Chapter 43 is up!

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

Callie's POV:

"W-what do you mean…you killed him? Arizona…he-" _…what does she mean? She had nothing to do with his death._

"I know, I know. He died in battle but…I killed him." Her eyes glistening in unshed tears. "I pushed him into the Marines, which ultimately killed him…It was all my doing." A tear escaping her eyes.

Silence, no one knows how to comfort the woman. How do you comfort someone who has been holding the burden of her brother's death for so long?

"Arizona…" I try.

"No Callie, I did! It was me…because of this!" She gestures around her. "Because of what I do…"

"I-I don't understand…" I can see Teddy and Mark are lost as well, trying to understand why a member of their family has been hurting so bad for so long, without either of them knowing it.

Arizona wipes her nose and then points to her belt buckle "You see this? …This was given as the first place prize when I won my first All-State rodeo. I was 17, my brother was 20." Another sniff, another tear tracing her face.

"Timmy had uhhh…he had been complaining and nagging to me about joining the Marines for months…and months, and months. But he said he couldn't because…because our parents wouldn't approve." She sniffs. "He said that he, he, he didn't think that he was strong enough, or tough enough to make it." She looks between her three silent spectators. "Which is ridiculous! My brother…" another tear "is the strongest, toughest, most amazing guy I have ever known. He's my big brother…you know? The guy that could do anything. The guy I looked up to, the one I wanted all my girlfriends to meet because his approval was the only one that mattered to me. The one guy I wanted to dance with the most at my wedding. He was my superhero…"

"So one day, we made a pact. I said that if I could over come all the challenges and battles that bull riding presented me, he would have no problem getting in the Marines… because he was twice the person I am, and and…we're Robbin's, damn it. We fight for what we believe in. Our parents would learn to accept that he wanted to serve his country, just like they accepted me… So we agreed. If I won the all-state rodeo, which he had been helping me train for for months, then he would enlist."

She lets out a small chuckle as she remembers "And wouldn't you know it, I won. …And the next day, I proudly walked my brother into that recruitment office, wearing this fucking belt buckle…. I killed him because of what I do. …I need to make his death mean something, his sacrifice. I need…I need to show him th-that it was worth it. That he made me SOMEONE. That I remember him, and I fight for him, and the gift he gave to me." Tears flowing freely down her face, matching both mine and Teddy's. Mark has been sniffing in the background, trying to keep his manly tears in.

Wiping her face one last time, she looks at Teddy and myself "So please…tape me up so I can do this. I…I need to do this. Please..." She's begging now, and I don't remember a time where my heart was breaking more.

I look to Teddy, she is wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve. We just nod at each other, knowing we have to give Arizona this shot. She's been through hell and high water to get here, and we have to make sure she can finish. We spend ten minutes taping up her shoulder, hoping that it will be enough for the few seconds of torture she is about to take.

It all makes sense now. Everything is starting to line up. No wonder she has been pushing so hard, even against medical professionals. The pain this woman is carrying everyday…this woman that I have fallen in love with, her heart breaks every time she gets on a bull. The physical pain she endures to ride is nothing compared to the emotional pain she feels every day. How can someone love and hate the same thing so immensely at the same time? _…would he have liked me? Would he have approved of me? Would he think that I was good enough for his baby sister? ...I'd like to think so._

Stark peeks his head back in and asks "She riding or not?"

Without breaking my contact with her deep blue eyes, I call over my shoulder "Of course she is."

Arizona lets another tear fall and mouths "Thank you" to me. I smile, cup her cheeks and brush her tears away with my thumbs. Then close the distance between our lips, placing a gentle, calming kiss on her. I can taste the salt on her lips from her tears. Our foreheads rest against each others for a couple seconds before I say "Kick some ass Robbins." She smiles and laughs.

"ROBBINS! Ten minutes!" Someone from behind the door calls. Mark and I take that as our cue to get back to our seats.

As Mark goes to leave he says "You are still in the running, Blondie. Just hang on. 8 seconds, that's all it takes. …Now go give us a ride to remember." Then he pulls her in for a gentle hug, cautious of her severely wounded shoulder.

We walk hand in hand until the point where we must go in two separate directions. Teddy continues on towards the chutes. We turn and look at each other, I can't think of any words to say to her so I just pull her in for one last searing kiss, then turn and head back to my seat, and Arizona goes to follow Teddy to take her last ride…_ever._

I pretty much run to my seat, not wanting to miss anything. When I get there, both Izzie and Sadie launch into me.

"She ok?" "What happened?" They ask at the same time.

"She's…." …_not ok, not by a long shot. _"She's riding…" And I leave it at that.

Mark fills us in on the scores. Alex is in third, he had been bucked twice, giving him an overall score of 84.75. Arizona fell behind after her last ride, receiving only a bull score and no rider score because she didn't hit the 8 second mark. She was currently in second with a total score of 133.25. She had received a 44.25 after that last ride. And Burke was firmly in the lead with two successful rides. He has a total score of 175.75.

"Is she out of it?" I ask…still not completely understanding how this whole thing works.

"No. She can still take it, but she needs to stick this last ride and hope Burke doesn't…it could get really close." Mark says, going over his calculations again.

I can see Arizona down by the chutes. Teddy is holding a bag of ice to her shoulder, trying to numb her up as much as possible.

The announcers voice pierces the air. "And now, stepping up for his final ride of the evening, Alex Karev!" A roar of applause as Karev gets set on his bull. He is taking on 'Black Thunder', the bull that just ripped Arizona's shoulder apart. He gives his nod and the beast is off. _8… 7... 6.. 5… _the bull is throwing all his strength into trying to buck Arizona's best friend off. _4…3…2…_ The crowd is getting louder as the ride clock winds down. _1… _And the ride clock sounds. An uproar emerges from the stadium as Karev finds his way off the beast and celebrates his first successful ride of the night. All eyes turn to the scoreboard, and an 83.75 pops up.

Alex is out of the running for gold, but still he celebrates. Being top three isn't something to shy over. He's done well throughout his season, and now he is celebrating it. After one more surge of applause from the crowd, and one last tip of his hat, I see him run off and take Arizona in a tight hug. He's whispering something in her ear, and she is nodding her head. They disengage as Alex places a friendly kiss on her cheek and a slap on her ass as she walks toward her waiting bull. …_hands off pal. That's my property. _

Teddy helps Arizona slip on her vest, puts in her mouth guard and pulls on her helmet, unable to do it herself because of her bum arm that is taped up to within and inch of its life. I watch as Arizona, rather ungracefully, scale the rails and mount her bull.

The announcer's voice booms over the loud system. "Direct your attention to the Built Ford Tough chute…" _…oddly fitting _"Arizona Robbins will be attempting her third and final ride of the night. Coming off a rough ride, but she is back in fighting form and taking on her opponent…..Spit Fire!"_…I know that name. I know that bull…_ My blood runs cold. Spit Fire….that was the name of the bull that put Arizona in the hospital. That is the bull the brought us back together_…oh god, what have I let her do?_

A round of applause. The stadium seems to be shaking from the vibrations of thousands of hands smacking together. Arizona is in the chute, pulling on her bull rope. I can tell she is obviously favoring her left arm…_damn it. _She gives it another tug, I see her do her little bounce up and down, her chest rises and falls then she gives it….Her nod. The gate busts open and Spit Fire jumps free, meaning Arizona is at that bulls' mercy for another 8 long seconds.

…_I can't breathe._

* * *

><p>AN2: Probably won't get another update until later on tonight. Sorry yall…work kind of gets in the way of writing :-p Come on, let me feel the love…<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Let's see how her ride goes…does she stick it? Chapter 44 for your enjoyment…

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

Arizona's POV:

After recovering from that searing kiss from Callie, I take my time walking back towards the chutes. My head is throbbing, but at least the ground isn't swaying anymore. When I reach the staging area, Teddy is there, a bag of ice in her hand.

She see's me "How you feeling?" a look of concern etched on her face. I go to respond but she cuts me off and answers for me "Fine…I know…" I can't help but laugh as she places the ice on my shoulder, feeling instant relief. …_fine. Ha. I'm anything but fine._

We watch as Alex gets set for his last ride. He knows he is pretty much out of the race for first, but still he wants a good ride. There is no absolution that he will ever make it back here again, and he wants a ride worth remembering. I can see that his last bull is the one that just nailed me. …_good luck Karev, he's a fighter._

The chute opens and Karev is taken on the ride of his life. He wants this one, I can feel it. Eight seconds always seem to pass faster from this side of the rails than the other. Before I know it, the ride clock sounds and Karev is jumping off Thunder Road and urging the crowd on in celebration. …_he got his ride. You go, Karev._

He takes one more tip of his hat and turns to the exit. He walks right up to me and pulls me into a tight hug. I manage to keep the groan of pain down. Alex brings his mouth up close to my ear and says "He's proud of you Z. So am I. Make this one about you." I try to keep my tears inside, and nod. Alex knows that Timmy's death haunts me. The two of them had run into each other a lot when we were competing as kids. Damn near every tournament and rodeo I was in, Timmy was there rooting me on. At least…until he enlisted and got shipped off.

He gives me a kiss on the cheek and pushes me towards the chutes. I feel a sharp smack on my ass and just laugh. …_you get that once a lifetime Karev, and you just cashed in. _Teddy helps me pull on my vest and helmet and gives me a nod of encouragement. I climb the rails awkwardly; any movement to the left side of my chest sends a wave of pain down my arm. I can literally feel bone-on-bone, the surfaces rubbing together.

I get set on the bull, and go about getting my bull rope tied. My final ride is on my nemesis…the bull that put me in the hospital in Seattle. I hate him and love him at the same time. He caused me a lot of pain, but he also brought me back together with Callie. Forced us face to face, and got us talking. …_I should thank you boy. How about we play nice this time?_

I give a tug on the bull rope on last time. _…8 seconds. _Check my seat by bouncing up and down a little. _…8 seconds is nothing. _I take a deep breath, preparing myself for the pain that I'm sure to endure. _…8 seconds. _Then I give my nod.

The gate slips from my hand, and Spit Fire shoots out of the chute. Instantly, my whole chest is on fire.

8…_FUCK….this pain is…nothing I've ever felt before_

7… _Breathe, breathe through the pain_

6…_Focus Z, focus on the ride_

5…_8 seconds, anyone can survive anything for 8 seconds_

4…_Come on Spit, give me a good ride_

3…_The pain has permeated my entire body, every single one of my nerve fibers is on fire_

2… I can feel tears of pain rolling down my face, but I stick with him, following him left and right

1…_This one is for you Timmy...and me. This is for us…just like it use to be_

The ride clock sounds …_there's never been a more beautiful sound. _My hell is over, and I pull my hand free. I get myself off Spit Fire, landing on my side. It's a struggle to get up, but when I do, the noise is deafening. The crowd is on its feet, men…women…children…they are all screaming. It's so loud, I almost can't hear it. I pull my mask off with my one good arm and let it drop. I just stand there, tears rolling down my face. …_you see this Timmy? This is because of you. I can never repay you for this. Thank you…._

The entire crowd looks to the score board for my score. A 91.25 pops up. …_no fucking way!_ Another round of applause starts all over again.

Finally, after seconds of just soaking it in, I raise my hand in victory. I didn't think it was possible, but the applause gets louder. Everyone is on their feet. I see Derrick and Owen shouting and applauding as well. Richard, who is supposed to remain unbiased, is on his feet and applauding. I take my wave, starting at the far end and working my way through each section of the stadium. Until at last, I find my girl…_.my girl._ Her smile bigger than I've ever seen it, eyes shining with tears. I send kisses to her and the rest of my family. Everyone's hugging each other, this is their victory. Right now, in this moment, I don't feel pain or sadness. Only joy and satisfaction. …_even if I don't win, I went out with a bang._

Before exiting, I turn back around to the crowd and give them one last wave, a small bow and place my right hand over my heart. I love them all…for supporting me throughout my career. …_now it's over._

When I get back behind the chutes, Alex is the first one to envelope me in a bone crushing hug.

"Ow!...Jesus Alex…Ok, ok ok…" He pulls back and slaps me on my good arm.

"I fucking knew it! …Z, you are a badass!" …_that's not pride I see in his eyes is it?_

"Thanks Alex. It was nice to go out with a win." I say, staring back out into the arena and eager crowd.

He knows what I am talking about "So, that's it then?"

I turn back to him, take a deep breath and a slight nod "Yep, that's it."

He nods, looking out into the arena. I can tell he's thinking about the possibility of him retiring. I don't see him quitting anytime soon. He looks back to me, takes my right hand in his and pulls me in like we do during our pre-ride routine. "It was an honor to ride with you Z."

I push him back and give him a punch "When did you get all emotional on me Karev?"

Teddy comes up behind me and throws her arms around my shoulders. "Arizona, that was amazing!"

There are a couple minutes between my last ride and the last ride of Burke's. Staff and other riders floating around give me congrats on a good ride. Finally, Burke comes strolling out of the back. He never watches anyone else's ride. He doesn't care.

He looks to the scoreboard and sees the situation. My total score is a 224.5, which means he is 48.75 points behind me. An almost impossible bull score to get, which means all he has to do to claim gold is to hang on for 8 seconds. _...8 measly seconds. That's what my career comes down to…8 seconds._ Burke turns to me, and gives me a pat on my bad shoulder and a smirk. My eyes snap close as pain flows through my body, a groan escaping my throat …_prick!_ I can feel Teddy tighten her grip on my shirt to hold me back, just in case I decide to wring the fucker's neck. I would…but the pain in my shoulder from the 'love tap' is keeping me rooted.

As Burke gets set on his last bull, Code Blue, Teddy gets me out of my vest and into a sling. …_oh god, so much better. _A lot of pain leaving as my shoulder is given some support from underneath.

Alex and I move to the rails, Teddy on the other side of me. Burke is almost ready, and he glances my way and sends me a wink from under his cowboy hat, turning my blood red hot. With that, he gives his nod and the gate flies open.

…_come on Blue, kick is ass._

* * *

><p>AN2: Can yall tell I wasn't a Burke fan? :-p LoL Let me hear ya!<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

* * *

><p>Chapter 45<p>

Callie's POV:

When I hear the ride clock sound, a wave of emotions flood through me. Relief is the primary one…_she's done. That's it. No more. _I don't have to worry about our future, or…at least if she will HAVE a future. She's not going to get trampled by a bull at the next tournament, not going to get thrown and suffer one too many concussions. She won't end up in my ER again, bloody and broken. Relief…yes, it feels amazing. She's survived. _..I just hope she was serious._

I see Arizona fly off the bull and am concerned at first, but I see her stand on her own power. The crowd is in an uproar. Arizona just stands there, not moving, not waving. At first I think she is hurt, maybe she hit her head again and is dazed, but then she pulls her helmet off. In the light of the stadium I can see two wet streaks down her face…_she's crying. _I don't know if it's from pain, happiness, or relief. My own eyes start to water, tears fall on their own accord. …_how is it this woman picked me?_

The announcer directs our attention to the scoreboard, a collective breath being held can be heard. Then, a big 91.25 pops up. Mark is roaring, fists pumping. Izzie and Sadie are hugging eachother. George is standing steady, giving a slow clap with a huge grin on his face. But their celebration is nothing close to Arizona's. Her hand high in the air, soaking in the love and adoration the crowd is giving her. I see the event staff on their feet as well, Derrick and Owen, even Richard the announcer. She turns towards our section and waves. She finds my eyes and sends a kiss. Showing her love for her team, without them she wouldn't be here.

Arizona makes her way to the exit, then just before stepping out of the arena she turns back to the crowd. One last wave elicits another uproar of applause. She gives a small bow, and places her hand against her heart. …_her thanks for a great run._

Alex is the first one to meet her off the dirt and envelopes her in a hug, followed by Teddy clinging to her from behind. Arizona's smile is the biggest I've ever seen. Everyone around her gives her their form of congratulations. I even see Burke approach Arizona, but from the face I see on Teddy it wasn't a friendly encounter.

Mark quickly does the math for us and says "Damn it….damn it, damn it, damn it."

"What?" We all ask at once.

"He just needs to hang on. …Burke just needs a clean ride and he's got it." And he goes over the math again.

"What's his buck off rate?" George asks.

"Ummm….somewhere around 0.300." Mark still going over the numbers.

"Which means?" I ask…lost in all the lingo.

"Which means 7 out of 10 rides Burke takes, he makes it to the horn." George says as he chews on his fingernail.

"What's Arizona's?" I ask

Without even thinking, Mark answers "0.307" …_wow, they are too close to call. _

"And now…for the nineth and final ride of the night. Preston Burke taking on Code Blue." The announcer booms. The crowd applauds. "8 seconds ladies and gentlemen. 8 seconds separates one of these riders from gold!" The crowd cheers louder, anxious to see who their champion is. Arizona Robbins, greatest woman of all times. Or Preston Burke, asshole extraordinaire from Brazil.

I can see Arizona watching him intently, a look I've never seen across her face before …_rage? Hate? Is she even capable of hating someone?_

The chute flies open, and Mark launches from his chair scaring the shit out of me.

8… Code Blue is thrashing wildly, trying to buck his unwanted rider

7… Spins left

6…Breaks right, throwing Burke left

5…_ Come on Blue, one time. Please, just one time_

4… _Did his hand just slip?_

3…

…

* * *

><p>AN2: I know, you all hate me.<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Yeah…you guys definitely weren't happy about where I left it. Lets see how it turns out. Chapter 46 is now up. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 46<p>

Arizona's POV:

5…Burke is looking strong_…shit, come on Blue, put your back into it_

4…_Did I see his hand slip?_

3…Burke is losing it _…Come on boy, WORK!_

2…He's sliding, he's sliding!

1… He hits the dirt!

"No RIDE!" Alex shouts. "No RIDE, NO RIDE!"

…_I don't believe it…its not true._

It's not until I feel Teddy and Alex start shaking me, pulling at my shirt, jumping with excitement am I pulled from my head. "You did it!" Alex is screaming at me but I don't hear it…_no…no its not..not possible_

Burke gets himself off the dirt. All eyes turn to the score board…there's still a possibility. I feel everything slow down ….stop. I look to the stands, I see Mark on his feet, hands over his mouth waiting. Izzie and Sadie are clutching each other for support. George is sitting calmly in his chair. Teddy is standing beside me, a death grip on my good arm. I do the math…if Burke gets a 48.75 or better, I'm done.

We wait…and wait. I don't think anyone in the stadium breathes.

"And the winner is…." Webber's voice is the sole sound in the arena. All eyes on the jumbo-tron…waiting for the reveal of the top rider.

My face pops up on the screen.

"ARIZONA ROBBINS!"

The stadium goes from silent to deafening in a split second. I sink to my knees …_I did it…_ It's so loud, I can't hear anything. I can't move, I can't breathe. …_I did it…_

Alex pulls me back on my feet and shakes me. He is shouting something, but my brain is still trying to process the information it already has, nothing new is seeping in. _…I did it…_ I snap out of it. Alex and Teddy envelope me in a hug. I am moved out to the center of the arena, the crowd is going wild all around us. I raise my hat slowly and wave to the audience, its still sinking in. …_I did it… _I throw my hat to a mob of fans trying to get as close to me as possible behind the rails. I look to the board and see I beat Burke out by 2 points…_2 fucking points._

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Your 2011 PBR Champion …ARIZONA ROBBINS!" The crowd erupts again.

I am getting handshakes from people I don't know. Photos are being taken. I look at the mass of people enveloping me in the arena and then I see them. Those eyes that can lock on me in the sea of people. I move through the crowd and just melt into her arms. Tears of joy break past the damns and I lose it. We pull back and look into each other's eyes, hers overflowing with tears as well.

"I did it." It's all I can say.

A huge smile on her face "Yeah, you did baby..." She pulls me in for a quick kiss, then I'm passed to Mark. He takes me in a huge bear hug. I don't feel any pain, just happiness. I pull him down and place a kiss on his cheek.

"That's why you put up with my shit…" I whisper in his ear and he gives me his best smile.

Sadie and Izzie are next in line, each enveloping me in a hug on either side, and placing a kiss on both my cheeks. Camera light bulbs are flashing the entire time.

I see George on the outskirts of the group, holding the reins of Skittles. I push through the crowd and pull him in for a quick hug. "I knew you could do it, Z." He whispers to me. I pull back and am greeted with a smile only George can give. He holds out the reins and I take them with a smile on my face. I stroke Skittles face …_how about a victory lap, eh buddy? _I swing up and over him with ease and take off to the outer edge of the arena and start making laps. Now it hits me. I finally did it…all the blood, sweat, and tears. This is why I did it. Raising my right hand as I pass them, the crowd erupts in applause. …_I did it…_A couple more laps and I dismount and rejoin the crowd.

A platform has been set up in the center of the arena, and Webber is up on it, microphone in hand. He waves me up, and I approach. As I step up on the platform, and other round of applause explodes. I wave with my one good hand, the other remaining still in the sling.

Richard starts, quieting the crowd "Five years ago, no one would have thought that a woman would be standing here today…" The sound of the applause raises in pitch, women obviously cheering hard.

"But here we are. I have known this woman since her first day on the tour, and she has been the hardest working, most determined rider…I have ever seen." Another round of applause. He turns to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, looking me in the eyes, which have fortunately dried up now. "Arizona, believe me when I say…no one else deserves this more than you." Then turning to pick up the trophy, he continues "Which is why I am very…very proud to present you with this trophy as a symbol of your dedication, determination and years of hard work."

"Is there anyone you would like to join you in accepting this award?" I nod and wave my team up. I try to get Callie to come up, but she just shakes her head and gives me a wink. She wants this to be about me and my team…she's not part of the family…_not yet._

Richard hands me the microphone and tells me to introduce the rest of my team. "This handsome guy is Mark Sloan, my agent. The one that makes sure I am doing whatever I need to be doing…and tries to keep me from doing what I shouldn't be doing." I say, gesturing towards the tall man with an extremely wide grin on his face. Next is George, "This guy here, is George O'Malley. He our horse whisperer. He also tends to all my gear and equipment. If it wasn't for him, I'm sure I'd be walking to each tour stop." Moving to stand between Izzie and Sadie, "These beautiful blonde bombshells are my sidekicks, Izzie Stevens and Sadie Hawkins. It's their job to make me look good, and they do a damn good job don't they?" There is a round of laughter. And finally, I move next to Teddy "And this awesome woman here….well, she has the unfortunate task of trying to keep me healthy…which is often a losing battle. My trainer, Teddy Altman." A round of applause in welcome to my team.

Taking back the microphone, Webber says "Well, Team Robbins...On behalf of the great PBR league, and fans across America, I am proud to present to you the PBR Cup. Congratulations." He hands off a big golden Cup to me and I raise it up, with the help of my family, above our heads in victory. A loud roar of applause. I catch Callie's eye and she gives me a wink.

"In addition to the Cup, we are pleased to present you this check as a reward for your hard work and dedication to the sport of Bull Riding. Arizona…I hope that this brings many happy years for you and your family." And I am handed a big check with my name on it and …one million dollars.

"Would you like to say anything?" I nod, a smile still plastered to my face. The crowd dies down as I take the microphone from Webber, and had off the cup and the check to my team.

"I uhhh…wow!" I look across the sea of thousands of faces "…Who would have thought I'd be standing here? A blue eyed, blonde woman from the outskirts of Colorado, showing up and turning the PBR on its head? Not me…that's for sure. ...I'd like to take this time to thank my parents, who have done all they could to give me every chance to be able to stand here today. I'd also like to thank my team, who …has to put up with my stubbornness and bold-headiness everyday, but they have always been there for me. I'd like to thank…you guys. All my fans that believed in me and stood behind me, even during the times when I didn't believe in myself. I'd also like to acknowledge a certain someone, they may not have been with me the entire journey, but they made the ending one hell of a ride." I find Callie in the throng of people in the arena and see her touch her hand to her heart. I can feel the tears collecting behind my eyes, threatening to fall from all the emotions I'm feeling right now.

"And finally, I'd like to thank my brother." I glance towards the American flag waving proudly above. "He couldn't be here today but…I know he saw it. It's because of him that I ride, and so it is for him that I won…and for my team…for all of you. This…this achievement belongs to all of you. Thank you!" One last uproar of applause, and I take my final bow.

…_It has been one hell of a ride. Thank you._

* * *

><p>AN2: Yeah, you guys definitely didn't like where I left off last chapter. So now that its all happy again I expect BIG reviews. More reviews equal faster update people. …Don't get lazy on me! LoL. Let me hear it.<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Like there was any doubt Arizona wouldn't win…she's a hardcore badass. Chapter 47 for your enjoyment…

* * *

><p>Chapter 47<p>

Callie's POV:

Amazing…that is the only word I can use to describe it. Though no word does it justice, but amazing is the closest one I can find. Seeing Arizona on that stage, accepting her award was…amazing. The pride that shone from her eyes. The love of her family. The love from the crowd. It's something I will never forget.

Today I am back in Seattle. I left Vegas yesterday, the day after the championship. I would have loved to stay longer with Arizona and her team, but with the merger going on at Seattle Grace I couldn't chance being gone longer than a few days. She told me that they would have to remain in Las Vegas for a couple more days for publicity stints, but she would be on the road to come and visit me in Seattle as soon as she was given the green light…_there's that word again. 'Visit'._

So now, here we are again. Lost in the abyss, the unknown. We are together…but we live thousands of miles apart. Have I thought about moving? Of course I have, but…there is no prominent hospital anywhere's close to Arizona's home in Colorado. And not that I need a big name hospital, but I'm a surgeon…I need to be challenged. I need to cut. That's what I do. _…maybe we are too different…_

"What's going on in that brain of yours, Torres? I can smell the smoke from over here." Bailey says from under her surgical mask.

I am about an hour in on a fairly easy surgery, but I haven't said a word since I scrubbed in.

"Rodeo-Girl ain't Rodeo-Girl anymore." Yang answers for me, my unfortunate luck that she is on Bailey's service this week.

"Shut it, Yang." I say without looking up.

"It's true." She whines.

"So….spit it out Torres." Bailey says.

I let out a frustrated sigh "I…I don't know. I'm just….trying to think how it will ever work."

"Are we talking about the horse?" I crack a smile, remembering the morning Bailey came to my apartment and pulled me out of my drunken coma…_the morning after I nearly ruined it all._

"Yeah…"

"I thought she was moving to the green pastures of Seattle?" Bailey quips sarcastically. She hates discussing anything personal.

"She…hasn't actually said that she's moving." I can feel tears start to collect behind my eyes at the thought of her living in Colorado and me being stuck here.

"Have you asked her to?" Bailey deadpans. I stop what I'm doing and just look at her, and give her a shake of my head.

"Ask her."

"I can't do that. I can't ask Arizona to uproot her whole life and move to Seattle…she, she has nothing here for her…" then adding quietly "…besides me."

The rest of the surgery goes on in silence, me lost in my thoughts yet again. While Bailey and I are scrubbing out, she leans in close to me and says "Ask her Torres. If she loves you half as much as you love her…she'll do anything for you." Then she's gone, leaving me in the scrub room. _…does she love me? I know I love her but…I'm always the first to fall. And I always fall too hard._

I go about my day, setting bones, consulting on cases, scheduling and performing a number of minor surgeries. It's just after one and I am eyeing the clock. Just five more hours and I'm off, then I can go home and wallow in my depression. _…I'm not going to jump to conclusions again. Not this time. I'm going to wait until I can talk to Arizona. _I'm pulled from my monologue by the beeping of my pager. _…another consult, great. _And I head towards my waiting patient.

Approaching the room, a nurse asks me a question. I'm answering her as I enter the room, causing me to not immediately recognize the woman waiting there on the edge of the bed…dimpled grin adorned, blue eyes sparkling, and her arm hung in a sling. I turn and see her, stopping in my tracks. …_she came back._

I close the space between us in two long strides and pull her face in for a hot and heavy kiss. I feel her one good arm reach around me and pull me in between her legs that are spread as she is sitting on the bed. I run my tongue against her lips, and she grants me access. When I feel my tongue slip into her depths my whole world starts spinning, and stands still at the same time …_I want this forever._

When we both need air our lips part. I pull back to take in her face, smiling like a fool.

"That's quite the bedside manner you got there doctor." She playfully says.

Stepping back, trying to assume some form of professionalism, I ask "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't get out of Vegas 'til tomorrow at the earliest?"

"Well…I missed you." She gives with a one armed shrug. With that simple statement, my face becomes redder than a lobster. I can feel the blush snake down my neck and a smile spread across my face. She pulls me in by my lab coat and places another kiss on my still swollen lips.

"Now…I heard there is a smokin-hot Ortho God working at this hospital. You know where I can find her? Because I got this bum shoulder that I would sure like to have fixed." She says as I giggle like a school girl.

"I'll see if I can't find her for you. But….until then how about I take you up and get some tests run on that mass of garbage you call a shoulder?" I say as I grab the chart on her bed and taking some notes. I leave the room and return with a wheelchair. As I motion for her to take a seat she just laughs at me.

"You…you think I'm riding in that?" She points to the hospital grade wheelchair. "Yeah, good luck." She stands and starts to make her way to the door.

"Arizona…" I warn.

"Calliope…I rode a bull with this shoulder, I think I can handle a flight of stairs." She says sarcastically.

I go to stand in front of her. "You're in my arena now, cowgirl. …You play by my rules. Sit." With a roll of her eyes she reluctantly lowers herself in the wheelchair. I can't help but laugh as I push her through the halls, Arizona grumbling all the while.

After the tests are run, I move her back to an examination room and leave her for a few minutes. I need to check on a couple other patients and get her results. …_I need to talk to her. We need to talk. But she needs surgery…hopefully tomorrow. Which leaves tonight…_

"Dr. Torres, I have Ms. Robbins' labs for you." Kepner says as she hands me the films.

After looking at her x-rays and MRI scan I return to my waiting blonde in the exam room. She's sitting on the edge of the bed, legs swinging back and forth, hitting the bed at every pass. If I hadn't seen her down a three quarter ton animal, I would swear she was a kid. …_cute. Never thought I'd say it, but she is so cute._

"So…." I announce my arrival and see a smile spread across her face. I roll up a chair in front of her, and sit. "I was right."

"Duh…." She adds sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"You need surgery. I suggest a full shoulder replacement. It's a little extreme for the condition your shoulder is in. But….I think would be best in the long term because you are so hard on your body. It will have a longer recovery time, and take a couple months of physical therapy to get your full strength and range of motion back but I'd say you should be back to 100% within….six months?"

Arizona takes a second to absorb the information. "And what is the other option?"

A little stunned that she is questioning my judgment, I reply "Uhhh…shoulder reconstruction. That would typically be the route I'd take with this kind of injury but you are a lot more active and put more stress on the body than most of my patients. It's like….a flat tire. A shoulder reconstruction is like patching the flat tire. Eventually it'll give out again. But a replacement is like getting a brand new tire."

She thinks for a couple seconds then nods "Alright, I trust you. Lets do it, Doc." She says with a smile.

"Alright, I'll send Dr. Kepner in to get you all the paperwork. I'll schedule your surgery for tomorrow." She nods and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Arizona?"

"Yeah babe?" _…those baby blues…they should be illegal._

"Ummm…would you…do, do you…I mean if you're free…" …_why am I so nervous about asking her out? _

"Deep breath, Calliope." She says with a grin.

I take one then continue "Would-you-go-out-with-me-tonight?" I spit out all at once.

Her grin grows into a big smile. "Of course, I would love to." And pulls my head down for a light kiss.

"Awesome…." She gives me a chuckle "I work til 6, but I'll text you where to meet me, ok?"

"Sounds perfect."

"So I'll see you tonight." One last kiss and I leave the room.

…_what the hell am I going to do?_

* * *

><p>AN2: You know what to do…<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Is Callie gonna flip out again? Let's see. Chapter 48. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 48<p>

Arizona's POV:

After getting scheduled for surgery the following day, I went about amusing myself with the sights of Seattle. I never really got a chance to play 'tourist' before, so I am enjoying the feeling of being completely free. Free of responsibilities, free of impending rides, free of everything. I left Las Vegas this morning after a very fitful night's sleep without Callie by my side. _…why be away from her when I don't have to be? _So…I decided to hop on the first plane and surprise her. Mark and the rest of my team are still in Las Vegas. My 'gift' to them after a long season of hard work was to pay for a couple more nights in their hotel and some expense money for them to have a good time. That gives me a couple days to think about what comes next…_where do I go from here?_

A little after 5pm, my phone chirps, signaling a new text message.

**Ranch. 7pm. xo – C**

I laugh at the abruptness of her message…_oh, bossy Calliope. I like it. _I start typing a text to shoot back to her.

**See you there – A**

A little after 7, the cab I'm in starts traveling down the gravel road that leads up to the ranch that Callie and I have visited twice before. …_once good, once bad. Wonder which way it's going to go this time._

The cabbie, moving his ride slowly through the twists and turns ask "You sure this is the right place, lady?"

"I'm sure…just up there." I point out the periwinkle T bird park down the ways.

After exiting and paying the man, I turn and see Callie with her signature mega-watt smile. I approach and she wraps her arms around me. My lips melt into hers, like they were made for each other.

Pulling back she purrs "You came…"

"Of course I came." She smiles and takes my good hand in hers and pulls me to the other side of her car. She leads me to the site where I had brought her the last time. Instead of the bed of my truck made up, she has blankets and pillows strewn on the ground. A couple candles, a box of pizza, and two glasses accompanying a bottle of red wine. The city of Seattle spread out before our eyes.

I turn to her and say "What's this?"

She looks a little guilty "I uhh…I wanted to make up the amazing night you had planned for us. I sort of…ruined it last time." She looks down, not wanting to look in my eyes. I pull her chin up and find her gaze.

"As long as we are here now, I'm happy." Then I pull her in for a sweet kiss.

We get to dinner. Enjoying the view and the delicious pizza. I fill her in on the day she missed in Vegas, how much Mark was soaking up the star treatment our hotel provided us. Women hanging on his arms like he was Adonis or something. Not once do we lose contact with each other, whether it's our thighs touching, a hand on a knee, or lips connected for a passionate kiss.

After a particularly dizzying kiss, Callie looks into my eyes. I can see fear in her eyes. "Arizona…I…I need to talk to you." …_here it comes again._

I pull back, steeling myself for whatever bad news she may be about to drop on me. "What is it? You can talk to me…" I say softly.

"I…uhhhh, how do I say this…" She brings her hands up to her face.

"Just say it." I pull her hands away from her face.

"Arizona….I don't…I don't want a long distance relationship…" Callie looks out across Seattle, staying away from my eyes.

I think about her words for a couple seconds and reply "Neither do I. I don't believe in long distance relationships. I don't think they work." She looks back at my face, fear etched across hers.

"I've…I've looked into hospitals around Colorado but…there's just nothing close to where-" Callie starts, but I cut her off.

"I wouldn't make you move Calliope. Not with the amazing career you have going for you here." We share a gaze, then a drop of rain finds her forehead.

"Crap" she growls. Turning back to the matter at hand, another drop finding her face "So…you've thought about moving here?"

Drops find my face, neither of us wanting to concede that its about to rain on our romantic night out. "I've….its definitely something I've thought about." Just then, the skys open up and rain down upon us. We grab what we can, I take her purse and grab the half full bottle of wine. She grabs the box of half eaten pizza and we take off. I lead us past her car and to the porch of the ranch home.

By the time we are both under the protection of the covered porch, we are soaking wet.

After Callie shakes herself off alittle, she looks to me, upset that her plan was ruined by the great water gods that like to play in Seattle. "Now what?"

Without skipping a beat, I take out the keys in her purse, find the forgotten key, slip it into the lock of the front door, turn, and push the door open.

…_now we go home._

* * *

><p>AN2: Yay!<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: A lot of people have asked if this is the end of the story. I have completed the story as far as I had intended to go, but I am totally open into going farther. Give me some feedback. Should I start to fade the story out? Should I keep going? If so, how far? This is totally up to you guys! Please, let me know.

AN2: I was able to write a lot today (boss was sick) so here is one last chapter for tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 49<p>

Callie's POV:

I saw Arizona play with the keys from my purse, not knowing what she was doing. When she picked out the key that she left at my place, one that I had forgotten about until this very second, I was lost. Then she slipped it into the lock on the front door and it smoothly clicked open. …_why..why would she have a key to this house?_

Arizona opens the door, and motions me inside. But I can't move. I feel like my mind is working at a million miles a minute, and yet…not working at all. All I keep coming up with is that Arizona bought this house, this ranch…all this land, and I know that can't be true. …_Can it?_

I physically shake my head, trying to clear the crazy thoughts out of it. I move forward, towards the open door and step through it just enough for Arizona to come in behind me and close the door. I am met with a large, wood floored, very empty room. There is a suitcase and a duffel bag by the stairs that lead to a second floor. Past the family room I see part of a beautiful kitchen. Silver appliances and marble countertops. …_I still don't get it…_

I turn to look at Arizona. She gives me a shrug.

"So….what do you think?" She asks.

"About what? …..Why, w-why are we in here?" _…I feel like a complete moron._

"I bought it….It's uhh…It's mine. Free and clear." She moves further into the empty space, surveying her new digs.

"Bought it?" Its starting to sink in. She just turns back to me and gives me a smile.

"Arizona….I…" then it occurs to me. She left the key before Vegas, before Oklahoma. After we had known each other for just over a week. "W-when?"

At this, Arizona starts to fumble. "Uh…well I uhhhh…I placed the offer and it was accepted the day that we had our umm…our fight." …_the night she brought me back here, the night I just tried to recreate and make right._

The lights finally click on in my head. "That's what you wanted to talk about that night, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" _…I am such a fucking moron. _

I turn away from her and feel the tears start to fall. Everything is coming to the front of my mind. All the horrible things I thought, and the nasty things I said. What I assumed about her. That I thought she was playing me with that bitch from Oklahoma. And all the while, she had every intention of sticking around. Every intention of making me happy and I just threw it in her face…._I don't deserve her. _I bring my hands to my face, trying to hide myself from this miraculous woman who I've hurt so bad in such a short time.

"Calliope…." I hear her whisper in front of me, while trying to pull my hands from my face.

I look into the arctic blue eyes through my own blurry ones. "I'm so sorry…"

Her eyes soften "Why?..." She's tracing her thumb across the back of the one she pulled from my face, her other arm trapped in her sling.

"I…I hurt you so bad…" I start sobbing "A-and I don't know…h-how I can …ever m-make it up to y-you."

"Hey…" She cups my cheek and brushed the tears off with her thumb "hey… its ok. It's ok. We are here now, right?" I give her a defeated nod. "That's all that matters… yeah, we had a rough start but… we are good now, right?" A hiccup interrupts my nod. A smile plays across Arizona's face.

A few silent seconds pass and we just stare into each others soul. …_we are good, aren't we?_

"I love you." Arizona says, a serious look crossing her face, her hand still stroking my cheek.

"You do?" I ask, not believing her.

With a smile and small nod "I do…"

I can't keep the smile from being transferred to my face. "I love you too."

Arizona's smile grows and closes the distance between us. The kiss starts slow, just wanting to be connected, the feeling of being grounded by another human being. It grows more passionate, the words we just uttered taking affect. Arizona's tongue plays across my lips and I allow her entrance. At the taste of her I let out a moan in pleasure, my hands trailing up and down her back, finally landing on her firm, sculpted ass. Her one hand had moved from my cheek to tangle itself in my hair, pulling me harder against her.

Gasping for air, we part and Arizona says seductively "How about a tour?" With a wide smile from me, she hands me the half drunk bottle of wine then grabs my other hand and pulls me toward the stairs and up to the second floor. It's not much of a tour; I am led directly to the master bedroom. There is a single piece of furniture in there. A mattress on the floor and a set of sheets with a few pillows is placed in the center of the large room. It's facing out a large wall of windows, which offers the same view as from the overlook we were just sitting on. All of Seattle is spread out before this very window.

I move ahead of Arizona with more sway to my hips than usual. I can feel her eyes on my ass the entire way. I get to the bed, and seductively lean back on it, one leg crossed over the other, my head propped up on my elbow.

"I like how you decorated…" I purr.

I see her visibly swallow, and as she approaches she says "It's all about the important things…"

I pull her carefully down onto the bed, positioning her head on the pillows. I'm careful to make sure her shoulder is well supported. I lean over her, just looking into her eyes and all I see is love. It makes my heart melt. Makes me want to cry all over again. …_enough tears for one day._

Arizona raises her right hand and cups my breast needing to feel my flesh, causing my breath to hitch and me to throw my head back. Her touch…that's all I need. …_all I'll ever need. _

She strains herself trying to reach for the edge of my shirt to pull it off me. I stop her with a gentle hand on hers.

"Let me…" I whisper.

Still, she tries to help me remove the article of clothing. I pin her hand back against the pillow, stopping all of her efforts.

"Let me take care of you…"

…_not just tonight, but forever._

* * *

><p>AN3: Again, let me know if I should keep going. I do this for you all, as well as a challenge for me. Your reviews keep me going. Hope to hear a lot of responses, and you can expect another update tomorrow morning.<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: So…there was an outpouring of support for me to continue along this storyline and that makes me smile. While I come up with a game plan, I thought I might reward you all with another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 50<p>

Arizona's POV:

I awake to the sounds of the light Seattle rain hit the glass of the large window in my new master bedroom. …_a lot like what we fell asleep to. _I hear the soft snoring of Callie, her head resting in the crook of my right shoulder. My left is well supported by a network of pillows…it's the only way I can sleep without waking in pain every hour. Today I have to have surgery which pulls at my stomach. I hate it…all of it. Doctors and hospitals and surgery. But knowing Callie is the one wielding the scalpel, I feel safe. She's told me she technically shouldn't be the one doing the surgery because we are involved, but I told her I wanted the best. And she is the best, bar none.

Callie shifts in her sleep, bringing her right hand from where it was resting between my naked breasts and pulling it around my torso. _…I could totally get use to this. _After lots…and lots of passionate love making, made possible by one Calliope Torres since I am apparently an invalid now… we had another talk. We agreed that we should continue on like we are, which is dating. I told her that just because I bought a house doesn't mean I expect her to pack up and shack up. I just wanted a place outside the city, where I could have some air and space to roam. Maybe, in a couple months we would discuss moving in together, but right now it was just too soon.

I hear Callie give a groan of displeasure as she starts to fall out of unconsciousness. The closer and closer she gets to opening her eyes, the harder she fights it …_the girl does love her sleep. _Finally, I am able to look straight into her chocolate depths, seeing the sleep still hanging around in the front of her mind. She gives me the sexiest little smile and leans up to place a light kiss on my lips.

She rests her head back to where it was and starts drawing invisible patterns across my rippled stomach. Years of physical labor and riding bulls requires a lot of core strength, and it has given me a naturally toned mid section. Her fingers move to just below the swell of my breasts and then down to just above my light curls, eliciting goose bumps to pop up over my body and my nipples to harden. She gives a small chuckle at the response my body gives to her teasings. With my right arm wrapped around her, I start ghosting my fingers up and down her upper arm and I feel Callie's nipples respond in kind.

"Are you nervous?" Callie asks, sleep making her voice huskier than usually, my body reacting very positively.

"Yeah…" as my mind shifts back onto my impending doom, and away from the goddess wrapped in my arms.

"I can find another surg-" She starts.

"No…no. Its…it's not that. I want you to do it. It's just…I hate hospitals…."

I feel the Callie's laugh grow from an internal chuckle to her beautiful singing laugh. "And you're dating a surgeon?..." At which point I join in her fit of humor. The growl of my stomach prompts brings us back to earth.

"I'm hungry…how about we go get something to eat?"

"Nuh-uh…you can't have anything for 12 hrs prior your surgery. You're scheduled at 11:30. But…you can watch me eat." Callie says with an evil grin as gets herself off the bed.

I attempt to throw a pillow at her, "You're mean!" She just sticks her tongue out and takes to the bathroom. I'm still trying to roll out of bed by the time Callie comes back.

"We are going to have to stop by my place…apparently the only thing you had on your mind after you bought this place was sex. The bed is the only thing here…" As she helps pull me up.

"As long as you are here with me…it's the only thing I need." I play.

"Oh is that so? Planning on living off sex for the rest of your life?" she asks as she starts collecting clothes that had been thrown in moments of passion from the previous night, giving me nice views of her fine behind.

I come up behind her, both of our bodies still naked from our night of worshiping each other. I wrap my one arm around her and pull her in against me and rise up to whisper in her ear.

"If it was enough…I'd eat you for breakfast, lunch and dinner." I feel a shiver snake down her spine, and the fire between my legs gets stoked. …_the hold she has over me._

We get ourselves put back together, and I give Callie a quick tour around my house…._my house, I'm such a grown up. _Besides the master bedroom and attached bath with a Jacuzzi tub big enough for two…_which will be getting a lot of use_, there are 4 other bed rooms and two bathrooms. Down stairs is a huge sitting/family room with a log burning fireplace, a den, a formal dining room and a magnificent kitchen with room for an informal dinner table. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about Callie being the one in front of the stove, cooking up a storm during the holidays, or little raven haired kids running around the front yard when I first walked through the house. …_don't even start Arizona…that would be years and years away. Enjoy what you have now, which is Callie. All of Callie. _I'm pretty sure the realtor had a heart attack when I said that I wanted the house, could pay in cash, and wanted to do it that day. …_when I jump…I dive head first._

Along with the house, I acquired around 20 acres of land, on which there are two out houses that I plan to rehab into a stable and maybe a barn. There is a riding pen, the same one I ran Skittles in, along with about 5 acres of forested land. When I saw that this piece of property was for sale, it was like a sign from God himself…and I'm not religious, so for me to get a sign from God, he has to smack me upside the head with a club.

We finally make it back to her car, after cleaning up the mess left over from last night, and head back into town. It's the first time I've ridden while Callie is driving and I've got to say…watching her work that stick shift is a turn on. …_not fair. She doesn't even have to try._

My mind starts to wander to what is going to be happening later on today. _…you're going to have a tube stuck down your throat, put to sleep, then cut open and have your own flesh and bones being replaced with metal. …yeah, nothing wrong about that at all. _Callie sees that I'm a hundred miles away, with my leg bouncing a hundred miles a minute.

She reaches over and places her right hand on top of my bouncing knee. The warmth of her hand on top of my thigh brings me back to her. She gives me a knowing smile.

Trying to get my mind off my surgery…and my growling stomach, she asks "How…how can you afford to pay off a piece of property like that?" In seeing my hesitation, and knowing that she herself is sensitive when it comes to the issue of personal finances she adds "You don't have to tell me, its just that….I, I wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't expect me to have that kind of money lying around? …Yeah." She looks out the window, avoiding eye contact. "I uh…I had a good year. With the prize fund at the end, and all the previous tournament winnings, plus all the sponsors Mark lined up for me….I did pretty well this year." She nods, not wanting to push the sensitive subject. "…and my…well, the farm has actually been turning some profits for the first time in our families' history."

"Really? What changed?" She asks, seriously interested in anything to do with her and her family.

"Umm…when I turned 21 my parents gave me a share in the business. With that I started paying more attention to the overall workings of the farm. I was able to cut wastes and increase efficiency and productivity. So instead of just getting by, like what had been happening for decades, we are actually successful." I say with a proud smile, knowing that I am the reason my family is so much better off than they were ten years ago.

"Wow…so…any plans on what you are going to do with your newly purchased land?"

"Mmmm…I've had some thoughts. I know I want to rehab at least one of those out houses so I can have a stable. Can't leave Skittles out in the rain." I smile at her the turn my gaze back out to the approaching city of Seattle.

…_Home._

* * *

><p>AN2: Wonder how the surgery goes. That's up next. Leave me some love. Gracias! Danke Schone! Grazie! Merci!<p> 


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: Another chapter…. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 51<p>

Callie's POV:

It's just before 11 am and I had just finished stuffing my face with a nasty sandwich from the cafeteria. I got Arizona admitted earlier in the morning for her pre-op labs and exams. My stomach is in knots, I know I shouldn't technically perform this surgery, but she wanted me…and I'd want me too. I'm the best. It's not bragging if it's the truth. I look at the surgical board and see her name.

**OR 3  
>Procedure: L Shoulder Replace<br>Patient: A. Robbins  
>Time: 4 hrs<br>Point: Torres  
>Asst.: Kepner<br>Scrub Team: C**

I look at my watch to see what time it is…_should be getting prepped right now._ After seeing her nerves in the car this morning, I decide to go up and give her a quick visit before seeing her in the OR.

When I get to the room, Kepner is in the process of shaving and prepping the surgical field. Arizona's hospital gown …_she even makes that look sexy… _is unbuttoned and hanging open over her left shoulder, exposing the swell of her breast. I feel my body start to react, moisture collecting between my legs and my heart starts racing, saliva is collecting in my mouth because I've forgotten how to swallow…_.the things I did to those breasts last night._ Kepner is going on and on to Arizona about her latest research into fistula's, Arizona playing nice and acting very interested in the topic. The sound of my pager going off alerts them to my presence, as well as making me jump about 5 feet. Arizona starts giggling at the sight of my reaction.

I walk over to her and take her hand in mine. "How you feeling?"

"…Nervous. But I know I am in …extremely capable hands." She gives with a sultry wink. Kepner is too busy with her task to notice our playful banter.

A blush creeps across my face as pictures of last night flash across my eyes...very vivd pictures. "Indeed you are…Dr. Kepner here will be taking you down to the OR in a few. She will be assisting me. I just wanted to stop by and see you before you head down…it can be a little scary sometimes." I give her hand squeeze.

"I'm a badass chick Dr. Torres, I'm not afraid of anything. …Well, spiders. But that's different. Oh! And snakes. ….Not a fan of bee's either. But who is?" I can't help but laugh at her antics. Her nerves obviously manifesting in chatter.

I give a glance to Kepner; she reads my intention and turns her back to us under the pretense of writing something in Arizona's chart. I lean in closer to Arizona and give her a peck on the lips. I am in the process of standing back up when she pulls me back down for a much more passionate one, eliciting a moan from my throat, one which Kepner nicely ignores. When Arizona lets me go she looks into my eyes and says "I love you."

I smile back at her "I love you too. …You'll be fine." I stand back up and address Kepner. "15, yeah?" She nods in affirmation. Then back to me "Alright, see you in a couple, cowgirl. Just relax, it's going to be a piece of cake. I could do it with my eyes closed."

As I take my leave, she calls after me "But please don't!" I just chuckle and throw a wink over my shoulder as I retreat out the door and down to the surgical floor.

Her surgery was textbook. I even felt good enough to let Kepner assist in most of the procedure. I've never had to operate on someone I love …._I love her, and she loves me. Like…really loves me. _And I hope I never have to again. There is something not right about slicing open your special someone with a scalpel. But it's over, and she is in recovery and I decide to go visit her, not wanting to miss an Arizona coming fresh out of anesthesia.

Back in her room, private of course, I close the blinds to the window, knowing that most patients show sensitivity to light just coming out from under. I take a seat next to her and wait for her to stir. About 25 minutes later, she shows signs of reaching consciousness. Then, her eyes flutter open and let's out a moan. A few more minutes and she regains even more of her senses.

I get up to look at her. "Arizona?..." She just gives a moan. "Honey, how you feeling?..."

"Owwww….." she whines out.

I go over and increase her morphine level a bit and sit back down. She is still under the affects of the her drugs. Her eyes finally find mine and she smiles, obviously doped up.

"How did it go?" She asks, showing some semblance of reality.

"Perfect baby, you did amazing."

"Why am I here?" She says, looking around at her surroundings, and starts to struggle against the limpness her body still possesses.

"Arizona…you're in a hospital, just relax." Trying to soothe her and keep her still.

"No, I'm not." Looking around with even more interest. "It's a submarine!" Then takes a deep breath and holds it, like she is about to go underwater.

I place my hand on top of her leg and just let her babble. …_she is so cute._

Letting out the breath she was holding dramatically she says "did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?" …_oh yeah, definitely still under the drugs._

"Oh really?"

"If I was a shark…I'd be a dolphin!" She says proudly, raising up her right hand in victory.

"Yes…yes you would babe. The biggest dolphin of them all."

After a couple of minutes, I am able to coax some water into Arizona which is a miracle since her mouth never seems to stop moving.

"Do you know why I named Skittles, Skittles?" She asks as she moves her head back and forth, finding the dizziness this causes amusing.

"No."

"He shits rainbows." She deadpans. I burst into a fit of giggles and Arizona just looks at me like I have three heads. Her eyes go back to scoping out the room, when something catches her eye. She remains silent for a couple minutes, lost in her own thoughts.

"Yeah!" She yells at the top of her voice out of nowhere, causing me to jump damn near out of my seat.

"What?" I ask, trying to get my heart rate under control.

"I wasn't talking to you Callie-dopie. I was talking to him." She says pointing to the empty door way.

"Arizona…no one's there sweetie."

She gives me a look of shock "Cal-ditty! How can you say that?" She looks near tears, hurt that I am ignoring her imaginary friend. "NO!" She yells back in the direction of the door, making me jump again.

"Arizona…quiet…"

Seeing my reaction she explains "He wanted peanuts…." Waving her hand dismissively with a lopsided shrug.

"Peanuts?"

"Right? …Peanuts!" she tells me, then her head snaps back to the doorway "...No, bad Geoffrey!"

"Arizona…what are you seeing?" A huge ass smile is now spread across my face. I never thought I'd see my cowgirl talking to imaginary figures.

"Geoffrey."

"And who is Geoffrey?" It's like I'm talking to a five year old.

"A giraffe."

"A giraffe?" I am trying with all my might to keep in my fit of laughter.

"That's right! Giraffes don't eat peanuts…."

"No, because that would be…"

"Elephants!"

"Right, right…. and is there an elephant here now?"

"Now Call-illy, why would an elephant be in a submarine?" Sounding like I just asked the stupidest question ever. …_I so wish I was recording this._

"Why would a giraffe?" I am loving the way her thoughts are being flashed across her face. I can see the wheels churning, even if they are working backwards.

"He…." Arizona looks confused then looks towards the empty doorway "Geoffrey, why are you here?...Oh, makes sense." She says, nodding her head energetically.

"So?"

"He's saving the world…." She says, as she gestures with a simple wave of her hand.

"Naturally…." I say with a roll of my eyes. …_how stupid of me._

"Yeah, she is…. Yeah-huh!" She's getting loud.

"Arizona-" Attempting to get her to quiet down but she cuts me off.

"SHH!" she shushes me then turning back to the empty space. "IS. TOO!" She yells like a child, emphasizing each word, even adding little foot stomps. Then she reaches over and grabs hold of my boob, squeezes, and makes a honking sound.

"Arizona!"

"He told me to!" Pointing to the still empty doorway.

"Why would a giraffe tell you to assault your girlfriend?" Taking her hand safely between mine.

"He doesn't believe you are my girlfriend." She says with a pout.

After a couple minutes of Arizona trying to get me to admit to an imaginary zoo animal that I am, in fact, her girlfriend, Kepner walks in and the look that flashes across Arizona's face is childlike. Excitement flowing from her pores, mouth agape and eyes wide. As Kepner approaches her shoulder to check the incision, Arizona can't keep her eyes off her.

As Kepner leans in close, Arizona also leans in and asks in a faux Irish accent "Are you a leprechaun?" I am shaking in my seat from the laughter I am trying to hold in. Arizona then lifts her right arm, still a little wobbly and gently pokes Kepner's cheek and says disbelievingly "She's so life like." After a few more seconds Arizona looks towards me and asks "Have you tasted her cookies?" Arizona obviously thinking she's a Keebler elf or something. …_those must be some drugs._ Kepner looks like she's just been kissed, her shock so apparent on her face, not really knowing in what context 'cookies' was to be taken. She quickly takes her leave while Arizona yells after her "Your cookies are delicious!"

After having to sit through three verses of the Oscar Meyer Weiner song, Arizona finally falls asleep and I am released of my babysitting duties. Not that I mind, I just fell even more in love with her. As big and bad as she tries to act, she is just a little girl on the inside.

…_oh the blackmail I can now hang over her head._

* * *

><p>AN2: I had fun writing this one. Hope you had fun reading it. You know what to do…do it!<p> 


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

* * *

><p>Chapter 52<p>

Arizona's POV:

It's the morning of my fourth day in the hospital and I swear I am about to go insane. My shoulder is on fire most of the time, but that's only because I prefer it to the way the morphine makes me feel. I get by on the bare minimum…only because Callie forces that into my system. I tell her that I could get her arrested for assault, but she just tells me to 'bring it'. I look to the clock on the wall. Just before 8, which means Callie should be showing up any minute. The first couple of nights she slept on a foldout bed in my room, but finally I was able to get her to see reason. She lives right across the street and needs to sleep in her own bed, if not for herself then for the people who she has to cut open. Her one concession was that if she wasn't here then I would have to sleep with a stuffed giraffe she gave me a couple days ago. Apparently I made quite the scene coming out of surgery. Dr. Kepner now wears a permanent blush whenever she comes into check on me, and I now have a stuffed giraffe that Callie has named Geoffrey. She was laughing for a half hour after she gave it to me, tears rolling down her face and clutching at her side. I was not amused…

Right on cue, Callie enters through my open hospital door carrying two coffees and a bag of pastries from her favorite bakery just around the corner. She has her new navy scrubs on, having just gotten an attending position post merger, her hair is flowing behind her, her perfect face accented by just the tiniest hint of makeup. …_miraculous, breath-takingly beautiful. _When her eyes find mine, we both put on a smile only lovestruck puppies can possess.

As she places breakfast on the rolling table, she leans down and places a kiss against my lips. Pulling back only a few centimeters she says "Hey…"

"Hey yourself…" Then I close the distance for another kiss.

We pull apart as a nurse makes herself known from the clearing of her throat. The news that Callie is now involved with a patient has spread like wild fire. The fire is stoked even more because it is known that this patient was also seen at this hospital after an apparent physical assault by jilted lover. _…I swear this hospital is better than daytime TV._

After breakfast, and one last kiss, I am left to my own devices until I can see her again, usually during lunchtime. The hours pass slowly, but I am finally able to get Mark on the phone.

"**Hey superstar! How's retired life?"**

"Sucks so far…being cut open and laid up. But I got the girl, so I can deal with it."

"**So you and the Doc ok?**

"More than ok. …How far are you guys out?"

"**Oh, just a few hours. Should be there by dinner."**

"Awesome…you guys will swing by here right?" It's weird, I thought I'd enjoy a week or so away from the people I've spent damn near everyday with for the past who knows how long, but I miss them.

"**Of course we're coming to see you Blondie. Besides, I got my eye on someone, need to do some recon."**

"As long as her first name doesn't start with a 'C' and end with a 'alliope Torres' I could care less Sloan."

"**Relax Robbins….no one could steal that girl away from you." **I smile, wondering if he is right, because no one could steal me away from her. **"We'll see you in a few…"**

"Alright, see ya then, yall." And I hang up.

Mark, Teddy and George are all driving back to Settle in my truck, which is what we decided the morning I left Vegas. For one thing, I wouldn't be able to sit in a car for 30 hours with my shoulder the way it is, even IF I took the pain meds Callie prescribed me before she left. Another, Skittles needed to be brought home …_home. _And finally, I wanted to see them again before we all said good bye….maybe for the last time.

Lunch comes and goes, and I don't see Callie…_she's busy. She's important around here… I can't have her all to myself all the time. _So I make due with the disgusting meat type substance the hospital serves for lunch. …_how is this stuff suppose to help anyone recover? People must die from the food…let alone surgery. _The nurse comes in and sees that I've barely touched anything on my tray besides the apple. She throws out her hip and crosses her arms over her chest.

"You need to eat." The nurse huffs.

"I did eat…I ate the only edible thing available." I say, gesturing to the apple core.

"Dr. Torres told you-"

"I can handle Dr. Torres…." I say with a dismissive wave of my hand. …_its cute that my girlfriend thinks she can boss me around just because she's my doctor._

She gives a huff and commences with her usual check of fluids and lines. "Food is part of your prescription plan."

"You don't prescribe food…" I give with an eye roll. "And how can you call this food? It's an injustice! Starving kids in Malawi would turn their noses up at this crap!"

The nurse takes away the tray, leaving me very unsatisfied, stomach growling just as loud as before I ate my lunch. I settle back and start going about planning how to move all my stuff from home …._what do I tell my parents? _It's going to be a long process, but she is definitely worth it.

Around 5 pm, I am awoken from the nap that I reluctantly took….the powers of the morphine being too strong for me to resist…to see a pair of deep brown eyes.

"Hey…" she says, looking up from my chart, a smile making its way across her face.

"Hey yourself…" using my one good arm to rub the sleep from my eyes.

Putting down my chart, she comes next to my bad shoulder and starts undoing my gown to take a look at the incision.

"Wow…a little forward are we?" I play with her. She just brushes it off with a laugh. After my wound passes her inspection, she snaps me back up and moves to stand next to my good side.

"So what's this I hear about you giving my nurses a hard time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I look around the room, trying to avoid her piercing eyes.

"Arizona…how many times have I asked you to play nice? I have to work with them…." She's scolding me like a child.

"They should be the ones having to play nice! I'm the patient…I'm the one who is hurt! …Besides, the customer is always right…" Callie just gives me her 'don't play with me' look. After a sigh of exasperation I continue "When can I get out of here? I'm going crazy!" I wave my right arm in gesture, jostling my left shoulder causing me to tense in pain.

"When I know you won't be doing anything like that…" Seeing the pain flood my body. I just give her a pout…_that always works._ It works and she drops the disciplinarian act, replying in a concerned voice"Babe, you're stuck for a couple more days. It's standard after your type of surgery."

I start pulling at the bottom of her scrub top, "Even if I would be going home with my hot, hot surgeon of a girlfriend?" The smile playing across her lips shows that her resolve is breaking. Four days without any sort of intimate contact is playing on both of us. She leans down and presses her lips to mine, a slow gentle kiss. My hand moves from her scrub top and slips underneath the waistband of her pants. I start moving through her curls when she gasps into my mouth. She has to place her hands on either side of me to support her weight, her legs almost buckling from surprise and arousal.

"Arizona…" She pulls back from the kiss. My hand has reached her core; I'm cupping her mound in my hand and feeling the heat and slickness collect in my palm.

"Why, Dr. Torres….what have you been thinking about? You're so wet…" Moving my hand back and forth against her center. Her face is still over mine, leaning over my bed, her arms on either side of my shoulders. Her eyes closed, lost in the feeling, mouth open wide. She moans as I finally connect with her bundle of nerves.

Fighting everything her body wants to do, she finally speaks "Arizona…we can't…" ..._watch me._

One more pass through her slit and I take two fingers and slowly enter her. My forearm is protesting the awkward angle and the resistance of her pants and panties but I push through the pain…_totally worth it seeing Callie lose her control like this._ Callie lets out some ragged breathes, feeling me enter her depths. Her eyes finally open and find mine. She leans the rest of the way in and takes over my mouth with her tongue, giving me all the permission I need.

I start pumping in and out as much as I can with the limited space I have, each time pulling out I drag my fingers down her wall. When I am able to find her special spot her moans become deeper and more pleasure filled. She widens the stance of her legs, allowing me deeper penetration. Her hands clench the pillow on either side of my face in attempts to keep quiet. We are, after all, in a hospital.

Callie rests her forehead against mine, not having enough energy to keep on her feet and hold her head up at the same time. As I keep pumping in and out, I can feel her moans wash across my face.

"Yeah…you like that. Don't you Dr. Torres?" I growl at her, making her whimper in pleasure. My thumb moves to her nub which gives her one more layer of pleasure.

"You want to come? You want me to make you come?" I breathe in front of her.

"God yes…please. Arizona….I want to…" she moans, eyes scrunching closed hard, pleasure rolling through her body.

I feel her walls start to spasm, signaling her rise to release. I start pumping faster, stroking her clit hard. Her climax hits and she begins to moan loudly but I clamp my mouth on hers to contain it. Her knees buckle but somehow she remains upright. Her arms shake as she supports her body over mine. I stay within her as she slows, massaging her core, milking every ounce of pleasure out of her a possible. She slowly lifts herself back up, standing straight, my hand still buried within her pants. Callie is trying to recollect herself when a nurse pops into the door way, Callie's back to her blocking the view of my hand still in her scrub bottoms. I can feel her body tense against my hand. …_how embarrassing this could be…_

"Dr. Torres, your surgery has been bumped up. Your due in 15 minutes." All Callie can do is nod, hoping the nurse will take that as a dismissal.

I finally pull my hand out of her pants once the coast is clear, and bring my fingers up to my mouth and suck them clean. All the while our eyes remained locked, blue on brown.

"You're evil." She says. Still trying to right her clothing.

"You love it…" I reply with a cocky wink.

She turns and heads for the door, knowing she has to somehow find her head in time for this unexpected surgery. As she crosses the threshold I yell after her "Your cookies are delicious!" I don't have to see her face to know it is now adorned with a bright red hue, a blush ripping across her cheeks and down her neck.

* * *

><p>…<em>I could get use to this patient-doctor thing.<em>


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just manipulate them to my will. Also, any line or phrase or setting that seems remotely familiar from any other show, movie or book, also not mine. I borrow…

AN: The gangs back in town. Let's see what happens. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 53<p>

Callie's POV:

Finally scrubbing out of surgery, I look to the clock. …_just after 8 pm. _I am still feeling flustered from Arizona's little power play earlier. _…the most unethical thing I have ever done, but god I was so turned on. _Something about Arizona taking control, showing me what I really want does things to me that shouldn't be allowed. I am putty in her hands…_strong, dexterous hands._ I find my body reacting just thinking about those hands. …_addicted, that's what I am. I am addicted to that woman. _She can read me better than anyone I have ever met. She knows when no means no, and when my no means yes. _…like any other drug, she'll either kill me or drive me crazy._

After doing some post ops, I decide to take another hit of my drug of choice. When I get to Arizona's room I can hear a roar of laughter from behind the closed door. …_who would be visiting her? _I knock on the door.

"Yeah!" Arizona calls between her own laughing.

I push the door open and find most of Arizona's team. Mark and George are occupying the two chairs in the room, and Teddy is sitting cross legged at the foot of Arizona's bed. All four of them are wearing huge grins.

The new arrivals greet me with a round of "Hey!" I smile at them all and give them alittle wave.

"What are you all doing here? Not bothering my star patient are you?" I ask playfully.

Teddy chokes on her piece of pizza. "Star patient? I know you aren't talking about Z, here. She was the worst patient I ever had." She nudges Arizona's leg playfully.

I walk to the right side of her bed as Arizona replies "You don't offer sex for good behavior." At this both Mark and George choke on their own pizza and they all erupt in laughter. Arizona then pulls me down to her lips for a kiss. "Hey…"

I pull back and smile, oblivious to our audience, seeing only the object of my desire "Hey yourself…"

"Ok, get a room." Teddy interrupts.

"This is our room. Broke it in earlier today in fact." Arizona replies to Teddy while sending a wink my way causing me to break out in a blush. …_my_ _first time in a patient's room…_

Trying to get the subject away from me and my lack of ethics I ask "What is this?" I gesture to the small pile of pizza boxes.

"Dinner." Mark says through a mouthful of pizza.

"Arizona is supposed to be having ONLY healthy hospital prepared food." I give Arizona a stare.

"If you want to kill me, you're going to have to figure out some other way. But I am NOT eating that crap. …I suggest sex…try to kill me through lots and lots of sex." She says before taking a bite of her own piece. Seeing that I am still not playing she continues "Oh, come on Calliope. …Its really good. You know you want a piece…"

I am hungry…ok I'm starved. I end up caving and grabbing a piece. I go out to the nurses' station and steal one of their chairs and wheel it in to the room. The five of us have our own party. It's comfortable, they accept me and I can see why Arizona feels so strongly about them. Even Teddy who is actually newer to the group than I am. We spend the next few hours catching up. When I entertain them with a reenactment of Arizona waking up from recovery, I'm sure I'll have to steal a few oxygen tanks, no one in the room could breathe. Five set of eyes are wet with tears of laughter, Geoffrey the stuffed giraffe is being thrown around from person to person which just causes more outbursts of laughter.

Finally, we all calm down, everyone exhausted from the effort of all that laughing. Mark is the first one to speak.

"So I got a call today from one of your sponsors." He says, directing it to Arizona.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, they said they would pay you big bucks if you ride another season."

Arizona is fidgeting with her giraffe, trying not to appear interested in the offer but I know she is. "It's got to be a whole hell of a lot for me to even consider postponing my retirement" she says, only halfway playing.

"Two Million." He says flatly.

Every person in the room freezes, Arizona's eyes darting to her agents. "T…T-two? Million?" Mark just nods. "Which sponsor?"

"A small one…" Mark pauses letting the words sink in. "Imagine what we could get from Monster or Red Bull…hell, Ford wants a piece of you!"

Arizona just shakes her head slowly. I can see her wheels moving, counting, adding, figures being pulled up. …_two million dollars? Jesus…no wonder she could buy that property like it was nothing. She's got to have more money than I do._

I break the tension, "Mark….are you asking Arizona to ride another season?" …_I never liked him._

"I'm not asking anything, I'm just giving her the facts. The facts are…she is hot right now. Red hot. Surface of the sun, hot! We could put her face on a fucking bumper sticker and be millionaires. People work their whole life and wish to be half as known as she is. And she just walked away." Marks emotions taking the better of him, seeing all his hard work go down the drain.

"She didn't walk away. She retired…she needed to…"

"No, Callie. She walked away. And she walked away because of you."

"Alright! …Alright. Enough." Arizona cuts into the argument. "Look, it's late. I'm sure visiting hours are over and I'm pretty beat." Everyone agrees and goes about cleaning up and take their leave.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Teddy says before she follows the other guys out.

I move to sit on the side of Arizona's bed. She keeps her eyes on the giraffe, still fidgeting with it. I keep my eyes trained on her. We sit like this for ten minutes. Both lost in our thoughts of Arizona's possible future….about our possible future.

Arizona is the one to speak first "Callie…we need to talk."

…_I knew it._

* * *

><p>AN: What would you guys say if I told you this was the end? Well…it is. Now now…but down the bricks! This is the end of THIS story. I think this is a great place to start off a sequel. Will Arizona ride another season…or won't she? Will Callie accept it…or not? Seems like a 50-50 split. If you don't like it, tough! I'm the one who is writing it :-p Soooooooo….add me to author alert and keep an eye out for the sequel. Should be coming out soon, but only if I get +1K reviews on this story…. Ok that was a joke, but seriously… More reviews equal quicker updates. I may not be able to update multiple times a day anymore. Seems I may have some actual work to get done at work here soon. Sucks! So really people, send this story to all your peeps and tell them to read and review. If you do, I'll make sure to keep knocking you socks off with my mad writing skillz.<p> 


End file.
